Love The Way You Lie
by nkb99
Summary: Sequel to Mischievous Twins; Tristan is going ask the big question, Belinda is in love with Ares but can she tell her parents? Arno feels like he was meant to do something more, Lux's "redeemer" is almost ready but its not who you think. Thanos is back and prepared for revenge! Thor, Jane, Loki, and Darcy have no clue what to do with their kids. Will they survive or burn trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so yeah I'm back! I know it's been like forever since I have written but I wanted to make sure people actually liked my story and plus my parents banded me from writing ;p. any who this chapter is well a little bit of Belinda/ares, and tristan/ Madison. Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's **

**On with the story! **

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Lux's Pov

I was sitting on the couch my mother had sent to my cell, like Frigga did for my father; my mother did the same she tried to make me comfortable, but you really can't do that in a jail cell. I had made everything in the room cold so that nothing radiated heat. I would every now and then scare the guards by hitting the protection shield with frost or ice. It entertained me a lot; it kept me from thinking about Steve and how much I missed him holding me, talking to me, kissing me. Today was my brothers and Colby's carination the only day beside when I was able to leave for earth I would be out of my cell. I saw the guards coming to get me.

"Get up." One of them demanded I got up and followed them out. I smirked at all my jail mates as they sneered envying my freedom.

"Queen Jane and Queen Darcy await your presence." The other guard said I slid past them and into my Aunt Jane's chambers. I took a look around and then took a book out it was about stars. "Go figure." I thought to myself I slumped into her chair and relaxed. I heard their voices coming but I didn't do anything to change my demeanor. They walked in talking and laughing they didn't even pause when they saw me. My mother motioned for me to come over as they went into Aunt Jane's enormous closet. I put the book were I got it and then I walked over to them listening to their conversation.

"I can't believe Pepper and Tony are finally closing the deal." Aunt Jane squealed I raised my eyebrow and looked at my mom she nodded.

"Well it's about time they've been together for what 5 years but she worked for him for 7." My mom laughed

"And pep is pregnant." Aunt Jane smiled

"A little Tony/Pepper running around this is going to be fun." Mom said

"The kid is probably going to have Tony's brains, Peppers common sense and manors." Aunt Jane said

"I don't think the kid will have a choice with the manor's part." I said opening my mouth for the first time. They turned their heads and smiled at me and laughed.

"That would be true." Mom nodded

"How are you fairing Lux?" Aunt Jane asked I looked at her quite shocked and taken back.

"Really?" I sneered my mom smacked my butt and gave me a warning glare I sighed and took a step back. "I am faring well; I see you have done something's with grandmother's old chambers."

"Yes I turned it into my lab/closet." She smiled Aunt Jane gave me a long hard look and then turned around "Here wear this." She handed me this silver dress it had a plunging v neck and then on the left leg side an opening appeared. I tried it on and turned around.

"Well I am my mother's child." I grumbled Aunt Jane chuckled behind me and helped me adjust the dress so I didn't look like I was trying to get "some".

"Well Darcy does have large… assets." Aunt Jane said

"Jane you look at my boobs and butt?" Mom smirked

"Gross, no I don't." Aunt Jane cringed

"Then how do you know their big?" My mom inquired

"They're not hard to see Darcy." Aunt Jane said "Here is this better?" I looked at the mirror apparently while Aunt Jane was talking to my mom she did my hair in a messy bun and let some strands fall. I didn't even look like me I looked like a princess.

"I'm guessing from that wide smile it's a yes." Mom smiled I looked and I did have a wide smile I knocked it off my face.

"Yeah its fine." I shrugged There was a knock on the door and Tristan and Colby came in the room. I saw Tristan and I beamed he looked very handsome. He didn't look like that 10yr. old boy anymore he actually looked like a man. Tristan had on black trousers and a light blue shirt with a bright silver sword with a green jewel at the top at his side. Now I looked at Colby he looked like a spitting image of Uncle Thor just with Aunt Jane's hair. He had on black trousers and a plain white shirt on. He was holding a gold axe at his side. There were words on the side I couldn't make out what it said.

"It says Aljourin." Colby smiled I nodded and walked over to give him a hug.

"You've grown." I awed he gave me a slight bow I chuckled and looked over to see Tristan. I gave him a half smile and waved. He walked over and inguffled me in a hug crushing me in the process.

"Gods you have no idea how much I've missed you." Tristan smiled I felt a pain in my heart mixed with bitterness. It had been 5 ½ months since I had seen Tristan and not once did he visit me.

"You could have visited." I said

"I know but Madison and I had to go find Thanos." Tristan said

"Did you find him?" I asked

"No." Colby sighed I contemplated on telling them but Thanos probably wouldn't be there anymore. I shrugged and looked at my mom and Aunt Jane they both had the same look.

"I don't know where he is." I said raising my hands everyone sighed and nodded

"You boys better go get your armor on." Aunt Jane said

"OK." Colby sighed I waved goodbye and sat down on the chair that I use to occupy. Aunt Jane sat beside me and patted my leg. I looked up at her.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked

"You're my niece and nothing can change that." She said I looked at her and smiled I gave her a hug and then walked to my mom. She had on a green one strap dress with her hair falling on her shoulders. I stayed in the doorway and awed, the green dress brought out my mother's blue eyes and I knew that my parents didn't really age but her wearing this dress made her look my age.

"You look pretty mamma." I said she gave a small yelp and jolted forward I suppressed a chuckle and smirked.

"Don't do that." She gasped

"Ok, I believe it's time to leave." I said when I turned around Aunt Jane was wearing a red dress with diamonds hanging at the bottom and then a diamond strap in the middle. Her hair was in a princess bun

"How'd you like?" She asked

"Damn Jane with that dress on you and Thor will be up all night." My mom smirked

"You look amazing." I laughed

"Thank you." She laughed we all walked out of the room I trailed a little in the back when I saw my father and Uncle Thor, they were wearing they typical armor and then I saw Belinda and Arno. Belinda had on a light pink dress it came to her knees and then trailed in the back her hair was out. Arno had on a black trousers and a light pink shirt he looked slightly disgusted when he look at his shirt but Belinda was giving him a smug smirk.

"Mom, Aunt Jane; Bel dressed me in this pink shirt!" Arno complained

"I think you look very handsome." Belinda giggled

"Har har, very amusing Bel." Arno retorted I chuckled at those two they were always bickering but always had each other's back. I was staring at my feet and then I bumped into someone.

"Oh gods I'm sorry." I said snapping my head up and when I looked up it was him. His beautiful blue eyes his beautiful blonde hair which had grown; it looked like he shaved the side and back a little and let the top grow, I could tell all he did this morning was running some gel in it and brush it to the side, his scruff was now a beard he was trying to suppress a smile but was failing miserably. I looked down and dropped my hands from being on his chest and tore away from his embrace even though I wanted to stay there forever.

"Hey stars and stripes." I mumbled

"Hi Lux or is it Morana." He said I couldn't help myself but every time I heard him say my name it sent shivers up and down my back, I could hear slight resentment in his tone so I just left trying to catch up with my family. I stood were my mom told me where to stand. I was at the bottom of the steps going towards the throne. I looked around and I saw everyone Uncle Tony, Clint, Bruce, Aunt Pepper, Nat, Betty. I saw Tristan smiling like a buffoon making googly eyes (I think I saw him drooling) so I looked to where he was staring and of course it was Madison. She was walking with a guy that looked exactly like her so I figured it was Starfox. Madison had on a white dress with silver embroidered running up and down then swirling the silver was a light blue line.

"Citizen of Asgard…And Jotunhiem." My Uncle Thor boomed I looked around and I saw a couple of frost giants in the crowd.

"Today we are here to proclaim your new Kings." My father said

"Colby Thorson and Tristan Lokison rise!" Thor boomed Tristan and Colby rose and walked over to the throne and bowed.

"Do you promise to preserve the peace in all the realms?" My father asked

"We do." Colby and Tristan said sync

"Do you promise to always try to come to your brethrens aid?" Uncle Thor asked

"We do."

"Colby do you promise to rule Asgard with what is good for the people in mind?" My father asked

"I do." Colby answered

"Tristan do you promise to rule Jotunhiem with grace and mercy?" Uncle Thor asked

"I do." Tristan answered

"Finally but not least do you promise to _always_ guard the nine realms no matter what is at stake?" My father asked

"We Promise!" Tristan and Colby shouted

"Then I Thor God of Thunder and King of Asgard-

"And I Loki God of Mischief and King of Jotunhiem-

"Proclaim you Colby king of Asgard and you Tristan King of Jotunhiem." Uncle Thor and my father boomed there was a loud roar and stomp Tristan and Colby stood in front of the audience smiling two helmets appeared in front of them; on was gold with one horn coming out of the middle (Colby put that one on) and a silver one with an arrow going through it (Tristan put that one on). Tristan ran down and gave Madison a sweet quick kiss and Colby ran down and gave Sif a kiss on the hand, there was a gasp in the audience when he did that which made Sif blush. I followed everyone to the dinner hall. I was going to sit with my family but decided not too I sat down at the frost giant table.

"Tristan, Colby, your kings now will we see queens soon?" I heard Volstagg ask I could tell he had already drunken a lot of mead. I looked over to see both of them shrug.

"Hey stranger." I heard someone say I looked behind me and it was Madison

"Oh hey." I smiled she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to my family

"This is where you belong." Madison whispered in my ear I gave her a smile and sat down beside someone I looked and saw him. Of course it was Steve, he looked slightly uncomfortable and I felt awkward Aunt Nat saw our faces.

"Here Lux have some mead." Nat said handing it to me I looked at it and shrugged I was old enough now I tried it and got hit with a wave of heat it burned my throat slightly and tingled my brain. I smiled and took another gulp.

"Woah there." I heard Steve say while taking the mead from my clutches

"Leave me alone Steve, it's not like you care." I bitterly said the mead had made me that I don't know why but it was like now I didn't have a filter on what to say and not to say anymore.

"Lux…" Steve trailed

"It's the truth isn't it you don't love me anymore." I hissed

"No I don't you saw what you did." Steve pushed

"You could have saved me… I don't regret what I did Steve, but I'm not proud of it." I said I got up and left the room. I walked all the way to the bifrost.

"Hello Lux." Hemdial said

"Hi Hemdial." I nodded I sat down leaning on the pillar that held his sword. "Teach me, Hemdial like you did when I was a child please."

"What do you want to know?" Hemdial asked

"About the Galaxies." I smiled

Jane's Pov

I followed Lux all the way to the bifrost and was now listening to their conversation

"The universe had many what you could call lovers they were called galaxies and the universe blessed the galaxies with children, my brothers and I am the guardian of this galaxies but I have brothers that guard the other ones." Hemdial explained I had never heard this story I found myself sitting down and leaning against the wall listening to Hemdial's voice "One day the universe realized that there should be realms in the galaxies so the universe gave the galaxies more children and so they are my sisters I protect them with my whole heart, I protect them from evil." Hemdial finished

"Evil like me?" Lux asked her voiced cracked when she spoke "I don't regret anything I have done Hemdial… but I am sorry for what I did an-and I ask for your forgiveness you are the only family I have left everyone still doesn't trust me fully but you, you've watched me you know my heart."

"Oh Lux how you are so wrong you still have a family they wish they could trust you but yes they don't know you…"

"Why because I'm death?" Lux questioned

"Death is unknown so that makes you unknown… but I am the only one who does and yes I do forgive you." Hemdial answered. I thought over everything I had just heard it was true I really couldn't get to know Lux I knew her from when she was a child and I wanted to know her more I wanted to show her I would always be there for her that I was her Aunt; but something like a barrier was up around her and the only one that could get through that was Hemdial and Steve. I got Hemdial but not Steve.

"Stay out of this Jane." I thought to myself but how could I it was so interesting. I've been hanging around Darcy a little too much. I was walking back to the castle when I bumped into Thor he looked down at me with a questioning look.

"I needed fresh air." I lied he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and held me close

"I was looking for you and Lux… have you seen her?" Thor asked

"She's with Hemdial." I answered

"Good." Thor smiled he lead me back to the dinner hall holding my hand the entire way. When we went in there everyone had left except our friends and the kids. I looked at Belinda and Arno she whispered something in his ear and he nodded he quickly change their close to normal cloths and got up.

"Mom, Dad me and Arno are going to Midguard we have…um…" Belinda looked at Arno

"We have a nature project for school and we wanted to go the National Parks." Arno said smoothly I would have believed them but knowing Arno and Belinda something was up.

"Oh who gave you this project?" I asked

"Eir- "Mrs. Jennings." The both said at the same time Thor and I looked at for a while they squirmed at our gaze

"Where are you really going?" Thor asked

"To prank fury." Arno sighed Thor chuckled and ruffled Arno's hair. "Go easy on the old man."

"Thor!" I reprimanded I watched as Belinda and Arno run towards the bifrost. "Why would you let them do that?"

"Their children." Thor smiled I glared at him and walked over to Pepper, Natasha and Darcy.

Belinda's Pov

"How'd you come up with that?" I asked Arno as we walked to Olympus he shrugged and smirked

"I'm the son of the God of Lies and plus I wasn't missing my chance to see Artemis and Aphrodite." Arno said putting his hand over his chest

"One Artemis _hates _boys and Aphrodite really?" I asked he smiled and jumped in front of me.

"Artemis will love me and Aphrodite she's funny." Arno smiled I shook my head and laughed we were at the empire state building I know you might think that's not where Olympus is but you're so wrong (don't tell anyone that it's here though). I started to smile wider and my heart was thumping in my chest going _kaboom kaboom_ I thought it was going to rip out of my chest. Arno rubbed my shoulders trying to calm me down we went to the desk got the key and took the elevator to the 600th floor. When the doors opened Ares and Aphrodite were there waiting for us. I saw Ares and smiled he looked very handsome. Aphrodite was giggling at Arno and took him by the hand and dragged him to who knows where he gave me thumbs up before he disappeared.

"Hi." I barely whispered

"Hey." He smiled he took my hand and lead me to the three muses.

Arno's Pov

"Gods Arno just go up there." Aphrodite pushed

"No she'll kill me." I stammered I looked over at Artemis and she was standing shooting arrows at a heart shaped balloon that had the word male on it. I knew that she hated boys but that was just brutal.

"I guess I'll just have to kiss you then." Aphrodite purred I backed away from her

"On second thought… YOLO." I said waving my hand at her I bumped into Artemis. "Oh Artemis I'm sorry."

"Get away from me boy." She hissed I pouted a little and started to walk back to Aphrodite but she shooed me back.

"Look I know you hate boys because they don't respect girls… but I do and all I want to be is your friend you look fun to hang around." I explained she looked up at me her eyes wide with horror "I'm promise I'm not a creeper."

"But you are a _Norse_ God the most despicable Gods ever." Artemis hissed

"At least we marry and stay with our spouse not going around having a child with any mortal we see!" I snapped

"How dare you!" She spat

"It's the truth." I said storming away from her I passed Ares and Belinda giving each other googly eyes "Ugg love it's nothing but a lie." I thought to myself

Madison's Pov

I was sitting beside Tristan the new "King" of Jotunhiem. I laid my head on his shoulder so I could just smell him. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. He was talking to Colby about Sif and how to woo a girl on the first try.

"Colby just be you." I said

"Thanks Madison." He laughed he walked off to go talk to Sif. Tristan took my hand and took me to the middle of the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed with him. I didn't notice that people were staring all I saw was Tristan. The light was perfect it made him look like an angel sent from heaven; his bright green eyes gleamed bright with joy. I smiled and laid my head on his chest and sighed.

"Hey Madison tomorrow can you meet me at the Castle in Jotunhiem?" Tristan asked I looked up at him

"Yeah what for?" I asked

"I want to ask you something?" Tristan shrugged and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ok." I smiled he leaned in and kissed me I braced myself against his chest and got on my tippy toes to get closer. I pulled away and looked at him and smiled

"Come on tricks." I smiled

Tristan's Pov

I had dropped Madison off at her chambers and was walking through our ice castle and was now pacing back and forth tomorrow night I was going to propose I realized a few months ago, I was just waiting for the right time and when I became king I knew that I was going to need a queen and an heir and I wanted to have a family with Madison. She would be a perfect mother I could already imagine her now.

"Madison I have been in love with you for a very long time but now it's becoming unbearable now don't think I'm breaking up with actually I'm doing the opposite look my kingdom needs a queen and I need you…will you marry me?" I asked myself

"No." I heard a man say I looked and say Starfox smiling at me.

"Starfox." I said giving him my unimpressed look

"You didn't even ask for my blessing?" Starfox gasped I learned that he could be a drama queen.

"Yes I did." I sighed

"Was I drinking mead?" He asked

"No you were completely sober." I snapped

"Silly me." He shrugged

"Starfox I love your sister very dearly, will you give me your blessing?" I asked he tap his fingers on his scruffy chin and poked his lips out

"Yeah sure why not, I like you." He answered the thrill didn't come because this was the third time I had asked him. "Plan on having kids?"

"Um… if she wants them." I answered

"Do you want them?" He pushed

"Yeah I want a little girl that looks like Madison and acts like me and a little boy that is a mixture of us both but has more of my looks and has Madison's personality." I smiled day dreaming about having a kid with Madison

"Well good you couldn't have picked a perfect species." Starfox said I snapped and looked at him he was trying hard not to laugh and I looked at him with horror

"What do you mean species?" I asked

"Well there a far and few that can carry a Frost Giant." Starfox answered

"But my mom did." I answered

"And she nearly died." Starfox countered

"So what about Lux?" I asked

"What about her?" He asked

"Can she have children?" I asked

"UM… yes." He said looking confused

"Oh ok… goodnight Starfox." I said walking to my room

"What you're not going to practice the proposal one more time I'll act Madison." He grinned I chuckled and also cringed with disgust.

"Goodnight starfox." I nodded

"Goodnight… _brother_." Starfox laughed

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a review! So I couldn't wait any more I had to have the two love birds get hitched. Tell me what you think about Colby and Sif? Also what you think of Ares and Belinda? If you want any of the couples to go a certain way or you want to see happen just pm and I will gladly put it in the story. Now just to put it out there the rating may change later on that is still up for debate in my head. **

**p.s didn't anyone get the Empire State Building thing? If you did leave it in the review box :) **

**also the name of Colby's weapon I have no idea if that's real or not or even what language if it is I was just up really late drunk on sugar and it popped up in my head. Ok I'll stop talking now... Thanks for reading **

**~One Love NKB99**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this chapter might be slightly boring and short but I liked how it ended and I didn't want to add anything. This has Colby/ Sif and Lux/Steve flashback :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Colby's Pov

I was walking around the castle after a busy day, trying to find somewhere with peace and quiet. I thought maybe the garden but I saw Belinda and Arno were playing there. I heard faint footsteps behind me but I paid no attention to it.

"King Colby?" I heard a female ask I turned around and saw Sif. She was very beautiful; she had on her armor but it looked just polished, her chocolate brown hair was falling over her shoulders and her face looked slightly pink with blush.

"Sif I told you its Colby." I smiled I watched as she blushed more and looked at her feet. I moved closer to her and took her hand in mine and gave it a slight kiss not breaking the eye contact I had with her.

"Colby." she laughed I chuckled with her and stepped back

"Yes?" I asked raising a playful eyebrow

"I found something and I think its connected to _him_." she said

"I see get my father, Loki, and Tristan here immediately." I ordered

"Yes sir." she nodded I walked to the war room and sat down in front of the fire pit. I laid my head in my hands sighing heavily. I felt someone clasp my shoulder and looked up. Tristan was smiling like a dumbass making a goofy chuckle.

"How the hell did you get here so quickly?" I questioned

"I felt a burst of love." He shrugged

"And you just knew it was me?" I asked

"Who else would it be, Belinda and Arno are to young, Lux and Steve just need to get locked in a room and get it on, our parents are already blowing my mind-"

"Stop right there!" I said putting my hands up and cringing

"Not like that Colby, I only know when its someone's first time other than that its just for them." he laughed

"I'm glad to know that, things would be very awkward around your mother me and you if you could sense us." I heard uncle Loki said I turned to see him smirking

"Now that im older and understand more im starting to realize how inappropriate you two are." I said pointing a finger at them. They smirked the same way when I finally saw my dad. "Oh thank the allfather." I sighed

"Hello brother, Tristan, son." My dad smiled

"We have very serious business to talk about." I said clasping my hands together "Sif." I called

"I and Volstagg were in Svartalfhiem we're doing the monthly check to make sure there was no power growing there. When I saw this." She said handing me a black case with red power swirling in it. I looked at my father and then uncle Loki.

"What is it a case of radioactive dust?" Tristan asked I looked at Tristan

"Really radioactive dust?" I asked

"Hey i got looks not brains." Tristan said

"Noo really?" I awed Uncle Loki and my dad gave both of us an unimpressed look and went right back to staring at the thing

"Thor I thought you hid that when you came back?" Uncle Loki asked

"I only hid one of them and I never hid it there." my father choked

"What is it?" I demanded

"The Infinity gem." Uncle Loki said "Well one of them at least."

Lux's Pov

I was sitting on my chair bored out of my mind I had already replayed hemdial's story 3 times. I didn't want to sleep but I was losing that battle terribly.

**(Line Breaker)**

_I was laying beside Steve on the couch watching him sleep. His chest was rising up and down softly his hair was covering his eyes. I was wrapped in his arms and I felt myself smile._

_"Steve." I whispered on his lips_

_"Mmm." He moaned_

_"Can I ask you a question?" I asked_

_"You just did." He smiled_

_"Steve." I complained_

_"Alright alright im listening." He surrendered_

_"Where'd you want to go?" I asked_

_"What do you mean?" He asked_

_" We can go anywhere you want, we could go to Berlin, Tokyo, or Jamaica, say the word and I'll take you." I said_

_"I rather stay on the sofa, its too cold outside." He chuckled_

_"On the sofa?" I asked_

_"Yes on the sofa with you." He said snuggling up beside me. He leaned in to give me a kiss when_,

I felt someone shaking me and I popped up gasping up for air. I looked around and I saw Arno looking at me with concern and Belinda trying hard not to laugh.

"Hi, Kiddos." I sighed

"We're not that much younger than you." Belinda pouted

"I'm 22 your 14." I said raising an eyebrow

"Before this gets messy who were you dreaming of, I felt life and happiness literally bouncing off of you... No offence." Arno said backing up

"Non taking." I said

"So who is he?" Belinda asked propping her hands under her chin

"No one." I lied

"Seriously your a horrible liar, I feel offended for dad." Arno said putting a hand on his forehead and acting like he fainted

"Your such a drama queen." Belinda smiled

"I know right." Arno smiled I started to laugh and shake my head.

"You two are funny." I smiled I felt little spark in my chest and then a gush of warmth. I hissed at the feeling but I just shook it off.

"Lux guess what." Arno smiled

"What Ar?" I asked

"Fury said maybe I can become an avenger." He smiled when he said that something in my memory started to pop out but I pushed back.

"That's great." I smiled I ruffled his hair and sat down beside Belinda "Hows fire socket?" I smirked

"Arno!" Belinda screamed

"She's telepathic!" Arno shouted I looked at Belinda and shrugged she glared at me.

"His fine, he finally got his power and dominion." she smiled

"Ooh and what would that be?" I asked

"Ares the god of War and his power well I think his title explains it." she smiled

"Sounds like the perfect match." I joked

"Haha." Arno sneered

"Someone's jealous." Belinda smirked

"I mean im glad I was a god before him but come on he gets war and what do i get? Light and Life like what the -

"Watch your language." I warned

"Its sounds like something a girl would have like Tristan is the god of love... Well that's kind of girly your the god of darkness and death like that's sounds way more bad ass."

"Arno language." Belinda said

"Whatever... Even Ella and Colby have something cooler than me. I'm the son of the God of mischief, I deserve better." He complained the guards knocked on the cell wall to tell them it was time for them to leave, I looked at Arno and pursed my lips i gave him a hug "Gods i'm getting sentimental again." I thought

"We will talk about this later." I told Arno he nodded and walked out of my prison cell. I looked at Belinda and gave her a half hearted smile she waved goodbye and left too. I sat down and finally what was bugging my mind came to surface.

_"One of the Lokisons will make the same mistakes as their father but will only be redeem by an avenger. One will rule while the other saves their motherland."_

"Huh... You sneaky little bastard." I thought to myself

* * *

**Hi! hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review or comment. I know it was short but this seemed to be the perfect place to end it :) Alright so if anyone caught on to what Lux just figured out then woohoo! props for you *audience clapping* **

**One more thing if you have seen Thor the dark world or read comic books then you should know what the infinity gems are (It was the gem that Sif gave to the weird looking guy at the end his name was the collector), if you don't then its like the tesseract it has a lot of power there's 6 gems like there was 6 pillars to activate the tesseract, So I have a slight idea what i'm going to do with the one that Colby has but if you have any ideas please tell me :).**

**Ok this is the last thing I promise, I want to give Lux's flashback props to Ed Sheeran his song Sofa inspired me if you get a chance listen to it, he is an amazing singer all his songs inspired Lux and Steve. So shout out to Ed Sheeran! Thanks for reading **

**One Love ~NKB99 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! so I this is chapter 3 i really don't know what to introduce with or warn you so yeah... Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing **

**On with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Arno's Pov**

Stupid Greeks, stupid Asgardians, stupid gods, stupid people. Could I for once in my life feel normal, but nooo like my mom said normal is overrated boring dull. But my life was crazy my sister was in jail for godsakes, my brother was a king, my parents were immortal, I saved earth once already, and im ageing like it was nobody's business. I felt like there was still something missing, one more thing I had to do but I didn't know what. And to make it worse my best-friend/ cousin is in love with a Greek god, and Aphrodite's new project.

Aphrodite was slightly fun (but a little more on the crazy/creepy side of things), we made this little guy named cupid; his, her second hand man, mortals not even demigods can look at him straight in his eyes not even some Gods can, to me its like looking in a mirror... Oh my gods im turning into Tristan.

"Arno!" I heard someone yell I turned and say a flash of blonde run towards me

"Madison?" I asked

"No silly, its Sigyn." I heard the blonde say. "Why was the world so cruel to me?" I thought to myself

"Oh hey." I smiled

"Where are you going?" She asked

"To midguard." I answered

"Why do you always go there? The midguardians are so... Strange, you should be with people more like you." she whined. I had to control my anger and not storm off but be a "prince" and talk about my feelings.

"Sigyn my mother is midguardian and also their not strange, they just know how to live." I answered with that I walked away  
"Hemdial stark towers please?" I asked

"Yes prince Arno... Are you alright?" Hemdial asked

"I'm fine just need a good laugh." I smiled I flashed into uncle Tony and Aunt Peppers office. I saw aunt peps and no offence but her stomach was huge.

"Hey Jack frost." uncle Tony joked

"Jack frost new one." I snarked "Hi aunt pep."

"Hi sweetie." she came and attempted to engulf me in a hug but it didn't work.

"Here I'll just give you a kiss one the cheek." I offered I gave her a quick peck and walked over to uncle Tony.

"Sup Arno." he smirked

"please stop acting like your cool." I begged aunt pep started to laugh really hard

"That's not funny pepper, and shouldn't you be at school?" Tony pushed

"Day off, bel and I kinda sorta maybe made a winter storm in the maintenance room." I shrugged

"What were you two doing in there?" Pepper asked

"Nothing." I chirped

"Mhm." Tony and Pepper said at the same time

"Uncle Tony want to know a secret?" I smirked

"Sure." he shrugged

"Aunt pepper is having... A girl." I whispered in his ear

"How...do you know that?" he asked

"My power is life and I can feel a lot of hormones in her body." I smiled I looked at uncle Tony and he was as pale as snow and looked like he was about to faint.

"Tony..." Pepper asked

"I need a drink." he choked I was laughing so hard aunt pepper looked so confused.

"What did you tell him?" Aunt pepper asked

"I was just saying I think you should get more pink for the room." I shrugged

"We're having a girl?" she asked

"Mhm." I nodded

"Tony! I can't breath." Aunt pepper hyperventilated uncle Tony walked over to help her sit down

"I need water." she said

"I need a scotch." Uncle Tony said

"Tony!" she snapped

"Im getting it." he surrender

**Madison's Pov**

"Starfox your a life saver." I smiled

"Oh please its just a dress.." he laughed I had on a violet dress that was a v neck and hung to my curves. I got on my black stilettoes and the diamond necklace starfox gave me.

"No crashing the party this time please?" I begged

"Ok." he nodded I walked out my room and down to the ballroom. When I got in there I saw a single table that had a few roses on it. I looked at the floor and I saw very small snowflake designs. I heard the harp start playing.

"beautiful." I heard Tristan say I turned around and saw him; he had on a white suit with a violet tie on, his hair was brushed backwards and his green eyes sparkled in the light.

"Madi?" he asked

"Um... Yeah its amazing how did you do all this in one day?" I asked

"I wasn't talking about the ballroom." He laughed

"Oh... Thanks." I blushed he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." he smirked he pulled the chair out for me and I sat down he pushed it back in and then took his seat across the table. Tristan snapped his fingers and a bunch of Tristan's flashed into the room. I looked at him slightly shocked.

"Clones my dad taught me that trick." he smirked

"I like that trick." I smiled one of the clones put down a plate of surf and turf in front of me and a flask of champaign.

"I hope its not to much for you." Tristan blurted out

"Oh no its perfect thank you." I smiled "So...what's the big occasion?"

"You of course." he laughed

"Im serious." I pushed

"And I'm telling the truth, tonight is all about you babe." He persuaded I felt myself blush a little more and I started to drink some of my champagne.

**(Line Breaker a little bit after a few glasses of champagne)**

"And then Ella ran off screaming." Tristan laughed

"Jane and Thor's face oh priceless." I added

"Ahh the good old days." Tristan huffed I saw his face get a little gloomy

"Yeah when we all were just kids, I think we grew up too fast." I half smiled

"Probably did technically we're only suppose to be 17." He smirked

"Oh to be 17 again." I drifted

"Heck nah now I get to drink scotch with uncle Tony and my dad plus Volstagg just let me try the mead, that stuff is awesome." Tristan said

"You just tried the mead I had it the day you turned 20." I laughed

"Oh that's so unfair!" Tristan pouted I giggled at him and he smiled. I watched as he got up and took my hand. I stood up and followed him out to the balcony I looked out to the horizon the silver sun was just setting behind the mountains.

"Your doing very well with the kingdom Tristan." I said

"Thank you... I think I could do better though." he smiled

"How?" I questioned

"With you." he said I looked over and I saw that he was on his knee with a box in his hand he popped it open and I saw a ring and not just any ring but our engagement ring, the ring he was suppose to give me on our first mission.

"Ooh Tristan." I gasped

"Madison I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, you made me laugh,mad, jealous, crazy, afraid, fearless, confident, strong and there's no way I could make it without, be here without you or even do anything without you, I will want you forever and always, I will love you forever and always. Your my best friend, my everything and now I want to make you my wife. I love how our love is not good or good enough buts its crazy, I just wanted to make you feel wanted, and I can't live without you. I want to have kids with you and watch them grow up and I can wait as long as you want.. I love you Madison Romanoff I want you bad and i can't live with myself if i don't make you mine and all I'm really asking for is you... will you give me the honor and marry me?" Tristan asked

I felt tears falling down my face and I choked on a few I tried to speak but my voice had failed me, I felt so many emotions inside I was excited, scared, nervous, relieved.

"Mads?" Tristan asked

My voice had finally came back and I answered "Yes oh my god Yes! I thought you would never ask me." I cried/ said he put the ring on my finger and stood up. I stretched my arm out and looked at the ring. "Its beautiful." I choked

"Not as beautiful as you." He said I pulled him into a kiss and I just kept kissing him and crying I couldn't stop myself I was just so happy he was finally mine and only mine.

"I love you Tristan." I laughed

"And I love you Madison." He said in between kisses.

"Here let me take you to your room... Its getting late." Tristan insisted

"Aren't we being a gentleman." I said with a fake British accent we walked all the way back to my room I didn't want Tristan to leave so I asked the most brilliant question I could come up with.

"How about you stay the night?" I asked

"I don't know Madison." Tristan pondered

"Please, I just want to cuddle." I pouted

"Fine but just for a little deal?" Tristan said

"Deal." I smiled

**Belinda's Pov **

"Do you think we should save Arno?" Ares asked

"I like seeing him get beat up by Artemis so... No." I smiled me, Ares, Aphrodite, and Apollo, watched as Arno got his butt whipped by Artemis.

"Arty please let me go." Arno begged

"Take it back." Artemis pressured

"Fine! Your the best archer I have ever seen." Arno gasped Artemis let him out of a chock hold and dropped him on the ground. Arno crawled over to Aphrodite and laid his head in her lap trying to catch his breath.

"Nectar please." he begged Apollo

"Sure thing Ar, I bet you learned your lesson." Apollo laughed

"Never tell Artemis she could be better." Arno nodded

Aphrodite face turned bright pink and she started to giggle I looked at Arno and his face was green and he looked like he was about to puke.

"Oh Arno your big brother is a bad boy." Aphrodite smirked

"Ahhhh! His discussing, I hate my powers!" Arno screamed

"What happened?" Ares asked

"Madison is officially Tristan's possession but don't tell her you know bel." Arno and Aphrodite said

"Oh those are the worst type of powers." I laughed

"Its not funny." Arno protested

"Is she pregnant?" I asked

"How'd you think I could sense them?!, of COURSE she's pregnant!" Arno yelled. We all burst out into laughter and Arno looked piss but then he started to laugh with us. We heard a huge thunder crack.

"Dads back." Ares and Apollo said

"I'll hide them." Aphrodite said we followed Aphrodite to her palace. It was pink with a bunch of arrows and a cupid in the front. Roses were lined up all around her windows. I saw a little person with a mask on run to Aphrodite and Arno.

"Daddy!" the kid yelled Arno picked him and ruffled his hair

"How you doing cupid?" Arno asked

"Good mommy taught me how to cast love spells and Apollo is teaching me archery." cupid giggled

"So this is cupid?" I asked

"Yeah." Aphrodite smiled

"Why does he call you daddy?" I asked Arno

"Because I gave him life." Arno shrugged

"Gotcha can I see his face?" I asked

"No!" they bothed yelled

"Calm down." I surrendered

"Its dangerous to look at him, not even Apollo or Poseidon could look at him." Aphrodite said

"Interesting." I nodded

"Bel, Ar its time to go my dad can sense your powers." Ares pushed. I walked over to Ares and gave him a hug and waited for Arno to unlatch cupid from his neck. He gave a hug to Aphrodite he walked over to me and took my hand. We flashed right into the tower.

I looked at Arno and smirked. "You and Aphrodite huh?"

"Um... No im not her type and I don't want a girlfriend." Arno insisted

"Ok im just curious your a daddy she's the mommy ooh that makes me the aunty!" I laughed

"And Ares is the uncle." he smirked

"Harhar." I sneered

"Im gonna go see mom." Arno said he waved by and flashed to wherever Aunt Darcy was. I walked over to my moms office but she wasn't there.

"Hey sweetie." I heard a voice said I turned around and saw Ella.

"Hi El." I smiled

"Where's Arno?" she asked

"Went to see his mom." I shrugged

"Were have you guys been?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I avoided

"You have been gone for 9 hours." she said

"um no where we just went exploring." I shrugged

"Colby told me." she said while putting her hand on her hips

"Told you what?" I asked I felt my breath quicken and I wiped away some sweat off my forehead.

"You two hanging around Greeks more importantly a certain Greek named Ares." she taunted

"Shut up Ella." I shushed

"Someone's in love." she laughed

"No im not we are just friends nothing more nothing less." I said while walking out of the room "And not a word to mom or dad." I warned she put her hands up in surrender and smiled

**Darcy's Pov **

"I know your upset fury but I can't do anything." I said on the phone

"Well then figure something out." He snapped

"Look here Nick I can't be your miracle worker." I said

"Mrs. Lewis im not asking for a miracle just progress... Agent hills will be sending more papers over." Fury said and then hung

"Hello, hello fuck nick you don't just hang up on me!" I shouted to an empty line

"Um...mom?" I heard someone say I looked up and saw Arno staring at me with the same expression I would give Jane when she went sciency on me

"Hey babe, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing just needed to ask you something." he smiled I patted my desk and he sat down on the edge

"What's on that mischievous mind of yours?" I question

"You know that prophecy that was said before I was born?" He asked I felt my breathing hitch up and I had to calm myself

"Yea what about it?" I pondered

"I think Im mentioned twice in it." He mumbled

"Why on valahiem would you think that?" I asked

"Because, I saved my "motherland" and I think im supposed to save Lux." He said

"Honey no one can save her, as much as I would love for it to be you its just way to risky and I can't lose you." I warned

"But I've survived the war, I survived having a trident imbedded in my leg heck I've survived Belinda's worst, why couldn't I do that? I could save her mom and we could be a normal family again I could actually be proud to say..."

"Arno! You should already be proud of your family, we may not be perfect hell we're not even semi perfect, we're all jumbled up and messy but I wouldn't change it for anything in this universe, so no more of this talk and I don't want you trying to change your sister, no avenger is ever going to save her are we clear." I sternly said

"Yes mom, I just don't understand, why won't you even try? Can't you see she's hurting? Lux is literally dying and no one is helping her, Steve left her and that crushed the little bit of light in her, she needs you mom and dad I can't get why dad doesn't want to help, but your Darcy Lewis never saying never, you married The God of Lies and Mischief for odins sake why can't you help her?" he screamed

"Enough! I don't know what has gotten into you but I told you no more and that's what I meant no more!" I snapped I felt a little piece of me crush when I yelled at Arno I hadn't yelled at him much but I had never yelled at him like this his eyes were rimmed with red and he hopped off my desk and looked at me.

"Great now im the bad guy." I sighed he turned around and flashed away before I could say anything else. I took my glasses off and rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed heavily.

"Darce?" Loki asked

"Not right now loki." I warned I could feel his two eyebrows scrunching into a confused expression

"What happened?" He asked

"I yelled at him... I fucking yelled at him because he wanted to save his big sister." I cried I looked up at him "Loki what are we going to do... I can't keep acting like everything is fine a dandy... I can't keep telling myself everything will be fine when I know its not."

"Darcy." he sighed he picked me up and cradled me in his arms, I felt the familiar coolness and safety I always felt when he held me, he brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my forehead"I know its hard for you... How about I take you home we eat some blueraspberry frosting and watch star wars all day?" he asked

"You would do that for me?" I asked

"Darcy we have been married for almost a century and we have three children, I would do anything for you." he chuckled I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and popped up

"Well come on then icicle I think I hear some frosting calling my name." I smirked he laughed and took my hand and flashed us to the apartment

* * *

**Hoped you liked you it Please leave a review and also that it made up for that short chapter I gave you :) Tristan finally proposed can I just say I was squealing when I made that part also their are a few song lyrics in there a few were R5 ;) one was Parachute and another one was Beyonce, and few were Hunter Hayes :D. If you have read the House of Hades then you already know why Cupid cant be looked at. **

**Oh yeah guess where i just went! NYC went to the Empire State building went to rocker fella Plaza owned the streets like my beloved Loki owned them hehehehe ;p and then thor missed jane so we had to take her home. It was awesome though alright I think I'm done...**

**One Love ~NKB99 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so this chapter 4! So I was up till like 2 a.m. writing this story so if it gets weird just let me know :). There's ****a few surprises hope you like em' but you'll probably want to kill me. **

**Disclaimers: I own nothing **

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

2 weeks later

**Steve's Pov**

"Captain America to Directory Fury's office." I heard the intercom say

"What you do this time?" Clint asked

"Nothing." I shrugged I started to walk to fury's office thinking about what I could have possibly done, I hadn't broken anything in the gym lately, I hadn't gotten drunk and not shown up, I hadn't taken any pictures with a fan since the war. I had no idea what could have made him want to see me. I walked in to see him sitting at his desk with icicles hanging off his chin and the smell of burnt rubber which I assumed was his eye patch.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked

"Yes I have a 6 month assignment for you..." He pondered

"Ok, may I ask what happened to you?" I tried hard not to laugh

"The two little hoodlums pranked me before flashing back home." He sighed

"Arno and Belinda?" I asked

"No Thor and Loki, yes Arno and Belinda." He snapped, I was trying hard not to laugh but I failed miserably, he gave me an unimpressed look and I sat down.

"So this assignment?" I asked

"Yes you are going to be a certain guard for a certain prisoner." He said he gave me a look as if I knew who and I thought for a while and then it clicked in my head

"No! Hell no!" I shouted

"Steve look I don't like it either... And I know I sound way too soft here but I think it will help the both of you work things out." He said I looked at him

"When did you start giving out relationship advice?" I snapped

"I have been married for 32 long years, very long." he sighed I couldn't imagine fury being nice let alone married to someone.

"It won't help anything I have no love for her left in me at all." I lied "And how old are you?"

"Well suck it up Steve, and you mess this up I mess you up are we clear?" He questioned I nodded and frowned "Now get the hell out of my office, and my age is irrelevant." He said

"And your back." I mumbled I walked out of his office slightly pissed when I saw Tony walk by.

"Aww did daddy ground you again?" Tony teased

"Shut up would you." I snapped

"How bad is it this time?" Natasha asked

"Im not grounded I just got an assignment I really don't want." I sighed

"What did you get?" Tony asked

"Im Lux's prison guard for 6 months." I said

"Ouch." Tony winced

"Tony!" Pepper said walking by while slapping his head

"Thank you pepper, someone needed to do that." Nat smiled

"Sometimes I swear its like im gonna have 2 kids instead of 1." Pepper complained

"Oh the baby will change that." Bruce chuckled

"I hope so." Pepper smiled i laughed and Tony looked offended

"I'll babysit." I offered

"Why am I not surprised you would?" I heard someone say I turned and saw lux standing behind me smirking I looked at her and couldn't help myself from feeling happy she was just near me

"Oh yeah Steve you start today!" Fury yelled out his office. I bit my lip and laughed

"Oo your my prison guard... This will be fun role playing." Lux smirked

"And theirs the loki in her." Tony pointed out , Lux's eyes flashed a dangerous shade of green and Tony backed up I couldn't help but think it was sexy how she could scare the crap out of Tony.

"Woah there buddy you hate her remember." I said to myself

"I'll take first shift." Nat offered

"Thanks I'll be there around 6:30?" I said

"Alright, Move it Lux." Nat ordered

"Nice to see you to Aunt Nat."Lux sneered

"Watch it brat." I snapped

"No you watch it jerk." Lux countered, Natasha pulled lux to the cell we made especially for her.

"And the Love fest continues." Clint and Tony chuckled, Bruce walked by and slapped both of their heads and I did the same thing.

"You know you want and love her!" Tony shouted

"No I don't!" I shouted back

Janes Pov

"Darce!" I shouted in her and loki's apartment

"Give me on sec...Don't come upstairs!" She shouted

"You guys have no kids for one day and are already starting on the 4th one?" I asked

"He was blue!" Darcy screamed

"You need help." I cringed I sat down on the couch and waited, I heard a loud thump and then a clang

"Damn it Loki!" I heard Darcy scream loki's chuckle echoed around the house, I heard faint footsteps coming down the stairs I turned to see Darcy huffing and puffing and putting her hair in a sloppy ponytail.

"You ok?" I asked

"Loki hid my favorite bra and underwear again!" she snapped

"Its hysterical to watch you try to find them." I heard loki say

"Where is he?" I asked

"Right behind you." I heard him whisper I screamed and fell off the couch

"Can I kill him?" I asked

"You can try." Darcy shrugged "Its too early for this I need coffee."

"I'll get you coffee from Starbucks, but right now I really need you." I said dragging her out the house

"Where are we going?" She asked

"To meet Pep and Nat." I said we walked all the way to Starbucks and I saw pep and Nat sitting at a table all ready I was about to tell Darcy where they were when I saw she was all ready in line for coffee. I walked over to the girls and sat down.

"What is up Jane, you text me at like 6 saying we need to talk?" Pepper asked Darcy sat down with a Grande Carmel frappe in her hand

"Should Darcy really be having that?" Nat asked

"Look I was up all night and then thirty minutes ago Jane comes in saying I need you, and Loki hid my bra and undies again." Darcy complained

"Well me and Clint weren't exactly available either." Nat said looking at me

"Im hormonal and fat, and Tony is getting on my last nerve so please Jane tell us why the hell you wanted us here?" Pepper asked I had my mouth open Darcy was trying hard not to laugh and Nat was smirking

"Well for one I'm great guys thanks for asking." I said sarcastically "Second I think Belinda has a boyfriend." I said "And third I might be pregnant...with twin's, or more." I mumbled

"Damn..." Darcy and Nat trailed

"Are you sure?" Pepper asked "About what Belinda... And twins?" she added

"Belinda I have this feeling... The babies eir told me it was multiple but won't tell me how many." I sighed

"What makes you think Belinda has a boyfriend?" Darcy asked

"Well for starters her and Arno are gone all the time, two she's asking for makeup." I said

"Really she wants to wear makeup?" Nat asked

"Yeah and then she freaked out when Arno said something about a fire socket." I said everyone looked at Darcy

"What! Its beyond me I always thought they were doing some kind of prank." Darcy said

"They've been skipping school." I blurted

"What! When I get home that boy is gonna be so dead so so dead. I'm going to tase his ass." Darcy grumbled

"Im pretty sure that's child abuse." I said to Darcy "And also did you realize that his not home?" I asked Darcy's face showed so much terror

"Not to get gross but you don't think maybe their together?" Nat asked

"Nat!" we all shouted

"Shhh." someone said we all glared at the man that dared to tell us to be quiet.

"No that's just wrong on so many levels." Darcy said I nodded in agreement

"Well Thor and Loki aren't technically blood related." Nat pointed

"She's got a point there." Pepper said

"Wait Jane wasn't there a prophecy just about Belinda?" Darcy asked

"Damn another prophecy? You guys pretty much have your lives written on scrolls." Pepper said Nat was smirking and Darcy was dying from laughter I just stared at Pepper for a second

"Again I am very hormonal and Jane and Darcy stop acting as if I have never cussed in my life." Pepper said

"Its just weird to hear it coming out of _your_ mouth, now Darcy nope her mouth needs to be washed with soap Nat is Russian... no offence." I said

"Non taken I was raised to starting cussing at age 9." Nat sarcastically said

"Really?" Darcy asked

"No Darce." Pepper said "Drink your coffee please." She begged

"Anyways there was, but it was just about a Greek god...crap" I said

"Yup looks like your kid got the hots for a Greek." Darcy smirked

"But that doesn't explain Arno." I pointed out me and Darcy were in deep thought when we heard a loud commotion.

"Hey guys you might want to see this." Pepper said me and Darcy turned around to see Belinda holding hands with this biker looking dude and Arno walking behind them with this blonde girl and blonde guy.

They were laughing and talking about Arno being bet up by a girl. I couldn't catch her name but apparently it was funny.

"Guys she nearly killed me." Arno complained

"Wait when Ar and Aphrodite found out that Madison is pregnant." The blonde guy laughed

"Madison's pregnant?" I asked Nat and Darcy

"Its official im gonna kill your son Darcy." Nat shrugged

"Shh did he just call the blonde chick Aphrodite?" Darcy asked

"I think so." Pepper nodded

"Shh their talking again." I shushed they had sat down about two tables in front of us.

"Hows the little guy?" the biker kid asked

"Cupid?" Arno asked

"No Hermes, yes cupid?" He said in a duh tone

"His fine I guess, he misses you a lot though Arno and he wants to see Asgard." the blonde girl said

"Aww he wants to see Asgard Arno." Belinda teased, we all looked confused at that part

"Come on take the little guy to meet his grandparents." The blonde guy smirked

"What?!" me and Darcy shouted pepper and Nat had to cover our mouths so the didn't see us.

"I would love too but you guys know his way to powerful and I don't thin Aphrodite would let him out of her site for more than 5 min." He chuckled I heard Darcy whimper

"Honestly it still confuses me how you two created him." Belinda said

"You haven't had the talk with her yet?" Nat asked

"No their only 14." I said

"Only? Jane that's exactly why you have the talk with her." Pepper said

"Just think of it this way, nothing happened it was just our imagination came to life." Aphrodite shrugged

"Well that's not freaky." The biker kid laughed

"Shut up Ares." Arno smiled I nearly fainted when Arno said the boys name 14 years ago Zeus had a son named Ares and Thor said he might be the boy she falls for.

"Hey me and bel were talking and I just realized Ares your the uncle and she's the aunt." Arno smirked

"Arno!" Belinda shouted

"I don't mind that." he shrugged Belinda blushed and looked away. "Im gonna go get the coffee." he added

"I'll help." Belinda smiled

"I told you their adorable." Aphrodite squealed "Can I pretty please with a cherry on top make their love life interesting?" she begged

"No." both Arno and the blonde boy groaned

"You two are no fun." She pouted

"Arno stop being so gloomy its messing up the beautiful sun i just put in the sky, what's up with you today?" The blonde guy asked

"I don't know Apollo... I went to my mom like you told me too I told her what you told me, and she flipped out I just want to have my sister and know she's safe I can't tell Belinda cause she'll think the plan is suicidal." He said

"Arno it is." Aphrodite frowned

"Hey look I promised you I'd be back, and that's what I meant." he smiled at her

"Looks like Arno's got a girlfriend." Nat teased

"I can't take it anymore can we please go over there and embarrass them?" I asked

"Yes." Darcy smiled we were getting ready to go over there when I saw Belinda holding hands with Ares and just flashed away I looked for the other three but they were gone too.

"Where did they go?" I asked

**Madison's Pov**

I was laying down beside Tristan, my head was on his chest and he was holding me. I started to trace the out line of his biceps, I heard him sigh and he shifted so he was looking down at me. I smiled and looked up, he had a bad case of bed hair and his smile was huge.

"Morning beautiful." He mumbled

"Morning." I yawned

"Today you want to tell our parents we're getting married?" He asked

"I don't know." I said I sat up and brushed my blonde mess out of my face

"Madison we can't keep this a secret for long." Tristan warned

"I know, ok I know." I sighed I felt like I was going to throw up I ran to the bathroom

"Where are you going? Madison you ok? Do you need anything?" Tristan bombarded me with a million seconds at once

"Shut up!" I screamed I felt someone pick my hair up and move it out my face and give me some water, I flushed the stench away and washed my mouth out. I turned around and looked at Tristan he had pure fear in his eyes and looked at me.

"Madison did you drink last night?" Tristan asked

"Um... no I was here with you remember?" I smirked

"Yeah... when was your last... you know." He asked

"What...um why?" I asked he knelt down and put his hands on my stomach and started to murmur something. "Tristan what are you doing?"

"Oh my Gods, Oh gods your brother is going to kill me, forget that your mom and my mom are going to kill me." Tristan said pacing back and forth

"Tristan your scaring me." I said I backed away and looked at him "Tristan talk to me." I ordered

"Your pregnant Mads." Tristan said taking his hand off his eyes

"WHAT!" I screamed "I can't be a mom not yet, I'm not ready we're not even married yet, what are we going to do? Oh my god Clint and Starfox are going to kill you."

"I know!" He shouted

"Stop screaming." I shouted

"You stop shouting." he screamed I fell down on the ground and balled myself in a ball and started to cry. I was terrified I didn't know how to take care of a kid, I could barely feed myself I know I had Tristan but he was busy with the Kingdom, when the kingdom found out what would they think of him? The king having a child before he was married Oh my God we're not even married yet. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate.

"Madi...Mads...Madison." He whispered I felt him kneel down and scoop me up and put me on the bed, he wrapped around me and hummed a song and rocked back and forth till I was less tense and I looked up at him.

"What are we going to do?" I ask

"Well for one your going to go get cloths on... second we're going to the tower and telling everyone and they will know what to do." He smiled

"OK." I nodded

**Tristan's Pov **

I put on some clean cloths and waited for Madison to get out the shower. I felt stupid how could I not sense she was pregnant the moment she was? How could I be so stupid and not protect her with my magic? What was I going to tell our parents? "Hey we've been engaged for two weeks. Oh yeah Madison's Pregnant." I thought to myself. Madison walked out the bathroom with a frown on her face.

"Hey what's the matter?" I asked

"Does this make me look fat?" She asked

"Madison really you've only been pregnant for 2 weeks at the most, so no you look beautiful even if you were fat I would still love you." I smiled she cracked a smile and nodded I took her hand and flashed her into the meeting room. "All the avengers to the meeting room please?" I asked in the intercom we waited for a few minutes till everyone was

"Um... Well we probably should have told you guys sooner- in the room. I looked at Arno and he was smirking Belinda was giggling, Aunt Nat looked like she wanted to murder me so did my mom.

"I can't believe your pregnant." Aunt Nat whispered

"How'd you know that?" me and Arno asked

"Arno how did you know?" Madison asked

"Um... Aunt Nat how did you know?" Arno asked

"Spying on a little bird." My mom said Belinda and Arno looked at each other and started to walk out slowly.

"No! You two get back here." Aunt Jane said

"How could you lie to us?" my mom asked looking at me then my brother

"I didn't know till this morning." I protested

"It technically lying." Arno shrugged

"We're getting marries." Madison blurted out everyone stared at us and then smiled there was a few sighs of relief and my mom trapped me in a hug.

"Well its about time." She smiled

"I know." I smiled

"I'm glad I don't have to kill you now." Aunt Nat smiled

"Me too." Madison smiled

**Belinda's Pov**

I was sitting around looking at everyone, I was trying to be happy but I couldn't get over the fact that my mom was spying on me. I looked over at her and she was staring at me, I walked over to her and stood there.

"Outside now." She said

"Fine." I sassed

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked

"For one his Greek, two I didn't want to tell anyone." I said

"You told Arno." she countered

"His my best-friend." I said

"Belinda im your mother I could help you." She begged

"Oh my gods mom there's nothing to help with ok, I like him but there's nothing else were just friends, its fine being around someone else my age who knows what im going through." I explained

"I know how you feel." She smiled

"No no you don't you weren't a demigod when you got older you didn't have to worry about girl stuff and trying to contain your powers... Mom lux told me about the prophecy ok." I half laughed she looked taken back a little and she just nodded I walked past her and was about to leave when

"Belinda... I love you sweetie and dont you ever forget that." She said

**Mystery P****ov**

"What do you mean you don't know where it is?" I demanded

"It just disappeared sir." Enchantress mumbled

"Well then find it! I don't care what you have to do I need to have that before lux figures out the real plan." I paced

"She's in jail though." Karnilla pondered

"How foolish you two are. Do you really think they can hold that much raw power, I gave her some of mine I have possessed her with a part of me I have made my own little puppet but the real lux is still fighting for that mortal and her family." I explained "Its only a matter of time." I laughed "Now go!"

"What about the boy and girl?" Enchantress asked

"Leave the girl bring me the boy." I said

**Arno's Pov**

I had flashed to Asgard hoping to find what I was looking for. I bumped into Fandral.

"Woah there Prince Arno." He laughed

"Fandral I need you to take me to the treasury." I said

"Sure why may I ask?" he questioned

"Research paper." I lied we walked to the treasury and I nodded at fandral I watched as he walked around the corner and was gone I went inside and I saw a bunch of crap the tesseract and a few swords, shields, and then there it was the infinity gem I picked it up and felt the old magic swirling in it. I hid it in my jacket pocket and walked towards the war room I looked inside and no one was there I sat the gem in front of the fire and then took out the piece of paper I had stolen from one of my dads books.

"Obrniti nazaj, kar je bilo izgubljeno, da ura povratne prinese nazaj tisto, kar so bili sprejeti naj bi našel izgubljeno sem tvoj gospodar prinesel mi črna luknja." I chanted

I looked behind me and a black hole started to form, time seemed to stop moving and I saw my dad running to me but something was keeping him away and my mom was screaming my name. I looked around and I saw Ares and Belinda trying to get to me but I was being pulled.

"I can save her!" I screamed

"Reverse the spell Arno!" my dad shouted

"I can't!" I yelled I felt myself be lifted off the ground and I looked at the gem.

"Pridi k meni" I felt the case shatter and the red swirls went into my finger tips. I felt someone put a mask on my face and I passed out the last thing I heard was my mom and dad screaming.

"ARNO!"

* * *

**I know a lot of you are probably like * $#% but don't worry in due time everything will be ok. So yeah him speaking in another language was a little strange. I used Slovenian for arnos spell this is what it says in english: **

**Turn back what has been lost, make the clock reverse bring back what they have taken to find the lost I am your master bring me a black hole****. And then the second part is Come to me. **

**So The parents pretty much now everything but yet dont know a thing, hehehehe. ANYWAYS I was thinking about next chapter more lux and Steve maybe have cupid visit Asgard idk. Let me know**** what you think **

**So there's a mystery dude ****tell me who you think he is :)**

**Hope you liked the Chapter and please leave a re****view! Thanks for reading **

**~ One Love NKB99 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! alright there will be lux/steve darcy/loki and thor/jane and a little bit of ares/belinda... OH yeah and Arno will be in this one too.**

** P.S. I lost the first version of this chapter, I cried so hard when I wrote it so I tried to remember to the best of my abilities I still cried when I wrote this chapter so beware. DX**

**P.P.S. I have a few announcements at the bottom so stay tuned. :) **

**Disclaimers: I own nothing **

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_"Obrniti nazaj, kar je bilo izgubljeno, da ura povratne prinese nazaj tisto, kar so bili sprejeti naj bi našel izgubljeno sem tvoj gospodar prinesel mi črna luknja." I chanted_

_I looked behind me and a black hole started to form, time seemed to stop moving and I saw my dad running to me but something was keeping him away and my mom was screaming my name. I looked around and I saw Ares and Belinda trying to get to me but I was being pulled._

_"I can save her!" I screamed_

_"Reverse the spell Arno!" my dad shouted_

_"I can't!" I yelled I felt myself be lifted off the ground and I looked at the gem._

_"Pridi k meni" I felt the case shatter and the red swirls went into my finger tips. I felt someone put a mask on my face and I passed out the last thing I heard was my mom and dad screaming._

_"ARNO!"_

* * *

**Darcy's Pov **

"Arno! Arno!" I cried I looked at Loki and he was looking around frantically he looked bewildered I know I was probably not looking good myself. I was still crying; I had to sit down I felt like ten thousand bricks were thrown at me.

"How did he get the gem!" Loki screamed he turned on Colby and then Fandral "WHO GAVE HIM THE DAMN GEM!"

"Loki I took him to the treasury I didn't know that's what he wanted." Fandral sighed I turned on him and looked at him I stormed over to him, I raised my hand and slapped him there was a loud *smack* in the room and fandral fell to the ground.

"How could you not think it was suspicious? His Loki's son for Odin's sake... Now my son is somewhere with a random person!" I screamed I felt someone pull me from attempting to rip fandral to pieces.

"Darcy you need to calm down." Loki warned

"Calm down? Calm down! He just disappeared out of thin air! He has that power inside of him! And you want me to calm down?" I screamed I broke down for the third time and I didn't know what to do with myself, Loki tried to comfort me but I brushed him off and got up.

"Darcy?" He asked

"Just leave me alone." I hissed and stormed to our room.

**Arno's Pov **

I woke up with a massive headache, I felt a cold breeze against my back I tried to move but I was tied up. I opened my eyes for the first time I looked and I saw that my feet were tied up one in each corner and the same for my arms. I wrestled with the restraints but they didn't budge.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard someone warn

"Who are you?" I questioned I watched as a man walked out with a hood covering his entire face

"You will know soon enough... where's the gem?" He demanded

"I-I...have no idea what your talking about." I lied I felt my heart race I had to control my breathing so I didn't give anything away. I could already feel the sweat beating down on me.

"I know your lying _Arno_ I can practically smell the fear on you." He chuckled

"Honest I have no idea what your talking about." I lied

"Then let the torture begin." He smirked I felt thousands of volts pulse through me and I strained forward

"AHHH!" I screamed it finally stopped and slumped forward I was trying to breath but I couldn't. Another volt went through me and I realized if someone didn't find me soon I was going to die...

**Lux's Pov **

I felt like I couldn't breath, I was laying on the floor holding on to the end of my bed. I heard my cell door open I heard the keys drop.

"Lux? Come on talk to me?" Steve begged I gasped for air and finally got some and tried to sit up. "Here let me help you."

I looked at him and nodded he picked me up and sat me down on the bed. "You ok?" He asked

"I'm fine." I shrugged

"Why couldn't you breathe?" He questioned

"Arno." I murmured

"What?" He asked

"Get out." I mumbled

"Lux I'm trying to help you." He insisted

"GET OUT!" I screamed he backed out and left locking the room I could already feel her presence in the room. "Where is he?" I hissed

"Where's who?" She chuckled

"Damn it Enchantress you know who I'm talking about." I snapped

"I don't know." She shrugged

"I swear on the nine realms if his where I think he is, Karnilla, Thanos, and you are all dead and don't think its just an empty threat because I will kill you like I killed Odin." I warned

"I liked to see you try." She chuckled

**Belinda's Pov**

I was sitting in front of where Arno disappeared, I couldn't figure out how or why he did it. Why didn't he tell me? Where did he go? Why? Who took him? I had so many questions running through my head but no one to answer them.

"Bel?" I heard Ares ask

"Yeah?" I croaked

"Come on let's get you out of here." He insisted

"No I don't want to leave." I demanded

"Belinda... his not coming back." Ares said I turned and looked at him thunder started to crack and sparks were flying off of me

"His not coming back? Did you do this Ares?" I snapped

"No! I swear, but you saw that thing no one could survive that." He said

"Arno could." I mumbled I had to say that he had to survive I couldn't live without him, every since I was born it was always Arno and then came Ares but Arno was always there for me, we learned how to spar, walk, talk together and now he was somewhere with no one there for him.

"I have to go save him." I said

"Uh Uh. Your not going anywhere." Colby said

"Colby please his my best-friend." I begged I looked at Ares he looked a little hurt but I couldn't lie "Ares please help me."

"I can't get involved with Norse gods troubles." He said

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked

"We can fight each other, but I can't help you fight your enemies." He explained

"Arno would help you." I hissed

**Loki's Pov**

"Darcy,talk to me." I begged

"Go away Loki!" She shouted

"Darcy." I pushed she opened the door and folded her arms; her eyes were rimmed with red and her hair was a mess.

"What?" She hissed

"I know where he went... and someone maybe able to help us." I sighed

"Where... Who?" She asked

"He went back in time, and lux may be able to help us." I said

"Back in time... I told him no." She grumbled

"Darcy what are you talking about?" I questioned

"He wanted to save Lux... he thinks his the avenger in the prophecy." Darcy explained

"I will find our son if its the last thing I do." I promised her I flashed into the cell that was holding Lux. Steve jumped when he saw me

"Loki everything ok?" Steve asked

"No, I need to talk to her." I demanded, Steve opened the door and I walked in she was sitting there sweat beating off of her, she was trying to catch her breath but it looked like she couldn't. I looked at Steve "What did you do to her?" I hissed

"Nothing." Steve said

"Leave us." I warned he nodded and walked out, Lux looked at me her eye's rimmed with red just like Darcy "Where is he? Who took him?" I demanded

"Thanos." Was all she said she looked up at me with her green eyes and her hair falling over her face I bent down and brushed the hair out her face. "I'm so sorry daddy." She cried she laid her head on my shoulder and started to cry. I brushed her hair back and made soothing circles on her back.

"It's not your fault Lux." I said she looked up at me

"I can feel his pain." She said I looked at her "His being tortured."

"What?" I heard Darcy ask

"I'm sorry mom." Lux said

"He was trying to save you." She said

"He what? She asked "Why would he want to save me...I'm a monster."

"Lux your not a monster." I said

"How can you say that?" she asked

"Because its the truth." Darcy said lux looked up at Darcy and smiled.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked

"No but I have a good idea though." She said

**Arno's Pov **

"Where is the damn gem!" the man demanded I had been whipped, electrocuted, dunked in water, and beaten I wasn't telling him now. The sweat was literally dripping off of me like I was a water fall, my hair was plastered to my forehead, the ropes that were holding my wrists were cutting into my skin, I was breathing shallowly, my mouth was dry from thirst my eyes stung from crying, my face was in pain from all the beatings it had taken they had ripped my shirt off my back and the air was freezing and the scars were stinging from pain. My legs were numb and I couldn't feel my feet.

"I told you I don't know." I lied

"Fine then bring the fire." He smirked. I watched as four men came with flaming torches

"Please no." I begged he brought his hand to signal wait to the men.

"Then tell me were the gem is!" He demanded

"I don't know!" I screamed he gestured his hands to tell the men to continue; one of them came to gauge me but I squirmed around trying to avoid it, but another person punched me I felt my head slump forward. I felt the heat of the torches get hotter and hotter until it was unbearable and I knew it was on my skin. I bit into my lip trying to hold the scream in I heard a sizzling and I knew that was my skin burning.

"MM MM!" I screamed I tried to squirm out of reach but that was stupid because every time I move I get electrocuted I felt my body tense from the shock, with those two combined fire and electricity I knew I wouldn't survive this torture. How long had a I been tortured? One day, Two, maybe just a couple hours it was hard to tell when I blacked out all the time. I tried to use my powers but the man sensed me.

"I thought I told you no powers." He reprimanded "Bring out the whips." He called I shook my head begging no. I watched as they came out with the whips I heard the crackle. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the sting and pain to come. I felt the first whip hit one of my burns and it stung like hell. The second on made my body tense forward, I felt tears start rolling down my face but the salt in the tears burned the many bruises and cuts I had on my face. The third whip was the worse blow I felt myself start to slip away but I didn't fight it at least I wouldn't feel the pain anymore. The last thing I thought of was Belinda and how I was so thankful that it wasn't her going through this I couldn't live with myself if she went through this pain by herself. I was so glad I didn't tell her about my plan.

**Jane's Pov **

I sat in the living room waiting for Thor, Colby, and Belinda to get back. I was worrying frantically and I was trying to be patient but it wasn't working.

"Jane?" Thor asked

"Thor, thank gods your ok." I sighed I ran over and gave him hug "Where's Belinda and Colby?"

"Colby's with sif and Belinda is with..."

"Ares." I said finishing his sentence he nodded his head and sat down.

"Why Zeus's son?" he mumbled

"I don't know." I said I sat down beside him and took his hand in mine. "Thor...there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes love?" He asked

"I'm with child...well children." I smiled he broke out into a huge smile and gave me the biggest kiss ever and twirled me around.

"This is amazing news." He laughed

"It is." I smiled

"How many children shall you bless me with this time?" He asked

"Don't say it as if it's a habit or something." I said he chuckled and gave me a kiss on the forehead

"I think its twins." I said

"Lets hope both are boys." he smiled

"What are boys?" I heard someone ask I looked and say Belinda standing behind Thor.

"Belinda, how are you?" I asked

"I just watched my best friend be sucked into a dark abyss, and while being sucked he was kidnapped and I have no idea where he is. I'm doing great." she sarcastically said

"Belinda." I said

"Sarcasm, she gets that from you Jane." Tony laughed

"Why do you always show up when I'm not in the mood?" I questioned

"Because I love irritating you." Tony smiled

"How I wish I could strangle you." I said

"Now pepper wouldn't let you do that." Tony said

"Eh, don't speak too soon." Pepper said

"What I do this time?" Tony asked

"Meeting now." Pepper said she took his hand and dragged him to the bottom floor. I looked over at Belinda and she was talking to Thor, she was always a daddy's girl. I sat down beside her.

"Your pregnant?" she asked

"Yeah." I smiled

"Are you trying to repopulate Asgard by yourselves?" Belinda smirked Thor started to laugh and I tried to keep a straight face

"No." I laughed

"Good. I might have found a way to find Arno." Belinda said

"How?" Thor asked

"Cupid...his son." Belinda said "We'll need Tristan though."

"Arno has a son?" Thor asked

"Well in a way his more of a creation then a son but he helps raise him so I guess so." Belinda shrugged

"Go get cupid and bring him to Asgard while me and your father will get Aunt Darcy, Uncle Loki, and Tristan." I said she nodded and got up

"Oh yeah mom?" She said

"Yeah?" I asked

"Thanks and I love you too." she smiled I smiled back at her I watched as she walked to wherever the Greek gods stay.

**Thirds person pov**

Everyone was in Asgard waiting for Belinda to bring back cupid and his mother. The bifrost turned and out came Belinda with a girl whose hair was blonde/ dark brown and her eyes changed color the entire time and there was a little boy beside her with a mask on.

"Everyone this is Aphrodite and Cupid." Belinda smiled cupid ran up and gave Loki a hug and he smiled at Darcy

"Your my grandparents." he smiled Loki looked taken back and Darcy looked like she was on the verge of crying again, Tristan and Madison looked from cupid to Aphrodite to Belinda.

"Arno...had a kid?" Madison asked

"More like created." Aphrodite corrected

"That makes no sense." Tristan said Aphrodite looked at Tristan and smiled at Madison

"Your the Norse god of love." She smiled

"Yeah and your the Greek goddess of love." Tristan shrugged "May I look at cupid?"

"I'm not sure his powerful." Aphrodite warned

"I think I can handle him." Tristan smiled he walked over to cupid and slowly removed the mask, when the mask was fully off, Tristan gasped and took a step back.

"Tristan!" Madison and Darcy shouted

"Its like looking in a mirror except he looks more like Arno." Tristan complained he but the mask back on cupid and stood up.

"Don't do that." Jane said

"What I was just blown away." Tristan said

"We thought something happened." Madison said he smiled and shrugged

"My wife cares." Tristan smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"I'm not your wife yet." She corrected everyone walked to the diner hall and sat down.

"How is this suppose to help?" Colby asked

"Maybe we could track Arno by how much he loves everyone." Aphrodite said

"Through cupid?" Ella asked

"Yeah. Arno and I usually play a game with him called find daddy or mommy but the rules are he can only track us by how much we love him." Aphrodite explained

"Sounds like Arno's a great dad." Jane said

"His the best daddy in the whole world." Cupid giggled all the girls cooed at him and smiled while all the men looked at him and gave a half smile. Loki looked a little disturbed and Thor was having a great time laughing inwardly at Loki.

"How did you and my son create him?" Loki asked

"I imagined him but he was lifeless so Arno gave him life but when he gave him life cupid went to a baby form and not to a full adult form." Aphrodite said

"If you don't mind me asking, but Belinda your dating Ares, but in Greek legends Aphrodite is Ares secret lover." Tristan said everyone looked at him with a shut up look and Madison smacked his head "What! Mom use to tell me these stories, she claims that we're part Greek."

"You are my grandmother and grandfather were pure blooded Greeks." Darcy said

"Well no wonder its harder to sense Arno then it is Belinda." Aphrodite smiled

"Look can we just find Arno please?" Belinda asked everyone nodded

"Hey cupid lets find daddy." Aphrodite whispered

"I love this game." He smiled he started to walk around until he was in the war room and stopped right where Arno disappeared he started to bang on something in the air.

"Why won't he let me in?" Cupid asked "Daddy open the door!" he shouted

"Cupid what's the matter?" Belinda asked

"Daddy won't open the door." He pouted Belinda and Ella walked up to the steps and slammed into an invisible wall.

"That smart boy." Thor and Loki smiled

"What?" Jane asked

"He left a small portal." Loki laughed "He left a portal!" Loki picked up Darcy and kissed her fiercely

"Hey get a room!" Jane laughed Darcy waved her off

"This is so romantic." Aphrodite sighed Tristan looked at Aphrodite and then at Madison who was trying hard not to laugh

"Do I act like her?" he asked

"No you act more like Apollo." Belinda said

"But you kind of look like a Poseidon mixed with a Hermes." Aphrodite said

"Nice to know." Tristan nodded

**Lux's Pov **

(A few hours later)

I was sitting down trying to figure a way out of this forsaken cell so I could save Arno, I don't know what Thanos is doing to my brother but I swear when I get there it will be ten times worse what I will do to him. I swear thanos just doesn't know when to just quit and face defeat. Fury thought that he had taken my powers by putting me in this cell but he didn't and I wasn't going to tell him that. I could feel that Arno was sleep now and I was thankful it gave me time to try to figure out where he was, but it was as if something was blocking me, like I was not welcomed. I heard faint snoring outside so I teleported out of my cell making sure I blocked the audio and video feed so no one knew I was out here.

I looked at Steve he was knocked out, almost completely off the small couch they had given him. I bent down and pulled the blanket over him, I smiled while I watched him sleep his chest rising and falling softly, he was so cute and sweet when he was sleeping. I brushed his hair out of his face when I was moving my hand from his face he caught my hand and opened on eye. I screamed; he chuckled

"I was wondering when you were going to escape?" He smiled

"You knew it couldn't contain my power?" I asked

"I had a feeling." He shrugged he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair

"I'm guessing your going to tell fury?" I asked

"No." He said shaking his head I looked down at him and raised an eyebrow he stood up briskly. When he stood up our faces where only inches apart I could smell his scent it was intoxicating but I had to keep my composer, I was not letting him in again. He looked down at me and smiled I looked up at his soft blue eyes. oh how I missed those blue eyes and his laugh, smell, kiss...his kiss. I felt his breathing hitch and we were both breathing heavily. I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist and pulling me closer and the other hand took a strand of my hair and put it behind my ear.

"I'm sorry about Arno." He whispered

"Thanks." I half smiled

"Lux?" He was asking it sounded desperate and like he couldn't breath "Is it you?"

"I'm here." I choked He leaned his forehead on mine and rubbed our noses together I cupped his face in my hand and brushed his lips with my thumb.

"I miss you." He sighed

"I miss you too." I said I heard someone coming towards the door, I looked at Steve his eyes were tearing up and he nodded I flashed back into my cell breathing heavily. He was so close, we were so close, I almost kissed him what was I thinking? Does he still love me? Or is he using me? Does he really miss me? Whats happening to me? Am I turning back into Lux? Or is Thanos just playing with me? Am I falling for Steve again? Is he falling for me? So many questions but I could only answer one of them, I'm falling for Steve again...hard.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter! Did you see how I prolonged Lux and Steve's kiss? So close yet so far. I have a few things to announce. *clears throat***

**One- so I was talking to glamgirl16 and she was saying that it might be cute if Belinda and Arno were together, and in the back of my mind I said "Shoot she caught on." I was thinking about putting them together but I wasn't sure cause their "cousins" and then their not "cousins" so it wouldn't be gross I guess and then I got an idea so yeah I might put them together but you never know *shrugs* **

**Second- for Jane's pregnancy I can't choose between having her have twins or triplets, now I wont have her have anymore than three because that would just be too cruel to make her have four or five *cringes* yeah so you know I'm just going to make the limit 3 so vote on how many please. Oh yeah if its twins should it be boy and girl or boy and boy. Triplets boy, boy, girl or girl,girl,boy. **

**Third- I was thinking about bringing back a few people that I have killed or people I don't mention, tell me who you want to see back in the story and I will try my best to fit them in. (the limit is 2 so choose wisely hehehehe.) **

**Four- Alright Tristan and Madison are officially getting married I have a few polls I will be putting up for their wedding, **

**1. What season should they get married in? **

**2. Who should walk Madison down the ail? **

**3. What should their colors be?**

**4. Should they have the wedding before or after the baby is born? **

**Please pm me what you want because I have exactly no Idea what i'm going to do and if I ask anyone of my family members and some of my friends these questions their going to think I'm completely off my hinges and im high on something. SO please help me! **

**Fifth and I swear last announcement for this chapter- Madison is pregnant and I don't know if it should be a boy or girl and names so put down what gender and a name and if you want you how many kids she's having (no more than 3 please), Now I know your probably think Jane and Pepper are pregnant why didn't you ask names for them? Well I already have some names ready for them from RPing with my friends ;D **

**Alright I'm done talking now... Wait one more thing! So If any of you watch football GO SAN FRAN! GO PATRIOTS! I want them to play against each other in the superbowl and San Fran whoop the Patrio BUTTY! Yeah that had nothing to do with the story...ANYWHO**

**Thank you for reading and **

**~One Love NKB99**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HI! So the polls from the last chapter are still up except for what season when Madison and Tristan's wedding should be. I know this chapter is short but I felt like it had enough mystery and and answers in it. :) I Hope you enjoy this chapter! _**

**_On With the Chapter! _**

* * *

_2** Weeks**_** later**

**Mystery persons Pov**

"Why is he not moving?" He asked

"Be patient." I smirked

"No! I promised to help you but you promised not to kill the boy." He protested "Whens the last time you feed him?"

"He has been feed! And you're my brother you are obligated to help me." I warned

"Well our sister isn't." He countered

"She is a bastard a mistake; mother fell in love with that despicable man and she was the product." I snapped

"Madison is not a mistake nor a bastard!" He snapped

"Starfox...mother fell in love with a mortal." I said

"He is a great mortal to, sure he has made some mistakes but he protects his planet." Starfox said

"He has died how many times?" I countered

"But how many times has he survived death _T__hanos_?" He smirked

"Go get the boy some food." I ordered Starfox grumbled and sighed while he got that boy some food I sat down in front of the boy and watched as his breathing became shallower and shallower.

"You were a fighter Arno, you know when my father told me that my doom was to fall to a Greek god I thought he meant someone like your cousins lover Ares but then you were born and I was slightly shocked, but maybe it is him, but will never know because now I'm changing my fate." I chuckled Arno tried to bring his head up to look up at me but his head slumped back down. I started to laugh whole heartily and I saw him tense. He honestly looked terrible, his hair dripping from sweat but sticking to his face, he had dry blood all over him, he had bruises and cuts all over his torso and back he had a swollen eye and a deep gash across the right eye ending near his jaw, he had a deep cut on his lip all the way to the end of his chin. His arms were shaking from the weight, his legs were still bleeding from the last beating, his ears were bright red from the pain. His eyes were no longer the brilliant blue he use to have they were dark blue almost grey with hatred, pain, anger, madness and I loved it. I was making him suffer soon he would break and when he did I would be right there enjoying every little second. There was a flicker in his eye as if he finally knew who I was.

"Thanos." He spat I heard the fire in his words and some how he got the strength and he looked up at me and spat blood in my face "You destroyed my family you're trying to kill me, your jealous of your brother and sister, lost the love of your life, racing to get the last gem and you can't even find it because your putting all your hope in a mere boy. Your a punk, scared, playing your cards safe." He tried to laugh but it came out as a cackle. I got up and punched him he groaned and laid his head back down.

"No one talks to me like that." I warned

"Well I'm almost dead so I'll be the first." He smirked

"And last." I added He winced at the pain he was feeling and I smirked I turned and started to walk out of the room.

"You're never going to find it." He shouted

"How do you know that?" I questioned

"Because I just do." He said.

**Madison's Pov **

I was laying down on the bed trying to fall back asleep but Tristan kept waking me up and checking to see if I felt ok. I knew he was trying to be sweet but it was getting on my damn nerves. "Tristan you wake me up one more time and your on the couch." I warned he looked at me sheepishly and smiled

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous." He said

"Nervous about what? I'm only 3 weeks pregnant we don't even know the gender yet." I laughed

"I know." He sighed he looked at me with those intense green eyes and I melted under his gaze and leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. He leaned his head on my head and looked up at me.

"Get some sleep." I smiled he nodded and laid back down. I sat up wide awake trying to go back to sleep but something kept bugging me. Every sense Arno disappeared Starfox has been gone too, and its not like him not to at least drop by once or twice a day. I gently got out of the bed and walked around the castle looking for Starfox. I heard something it sounded like grunting sounds and mumbling coming out of the kitchen. I put an invisible shield around me and the baby so if it was something I knew we were protected.

I crept around the hallway and into the back of the kitchen, I hid behind one of the huge stoves and looked around, I didn't see anyone and I popped up. Looking around and listening for anything but I heard nothing. "Hello?" I called out I heard a little bit of rustling behind some pots I tip toed over there but it was nothing. "Alright I'm not joking get the hell out!" I shouted I listened as I heard more rustling and then footsteps I couldn't see the person but I could hear them. I turned around and when I saw the person I felt my whole world start to crash down in a spiral; fireworks in all.

"Madison?" He asked

"Dad?" I sneered I heard a loud thunder of footsteps

"Madison!" I heard Tristan yell

"I'm in the kitchen." I shouted back he ran into the room and when he saw my father stopped dead in his tracks. He came beside me and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan demanded

"Our sensors were showing that there was a lot of power here in this castle so I came to check it out." He replied I narrowed my eyes at him and pursed my lips and look at Tristan.

"Could you gives a few minutes babe?" I asked sweetly but it came out more like a demanded dripping with hatred for my father. Tristan walked out of the room pausing at the entrance and looking at my father before leaving for good. "What are you really doing here?"

"I'm telling you the truth." He said

"Mhm." I nodded

"Madison." He sighed he tried to take a step closer but I backed away

"Stay away from me." I warned he looked at me "I mean it, I have changed over the 8 years you've been gone."

"I know you have fury has been keeping me updated." He smiled

"He has..." I awed he nodded I looked at him a little closer there was something off about him he wasn't my "father" "TRISTAN!" I screamed he came running and blasted him to pieces and he shimmered into something that looked like a dwarf I screamed at the lifeless little body laying in between me and Tristan. I looked up at Tristan and he looked furious he flashed in front of me and checked to see if I had any bruises "Trist I'm fine." I said he shook his head and kept looking and then he turned back to the dwarf and burnt him into ash's. He took my hand and dragged me up to the bedroom not once speaking he started to pack a bag and I just stood there watching trying to figure out why there was a dwarf in our kitchen.

"Tristan?" I asked he looked at me and then turned back around "Tristan."

"What Madison?" he hissed I turned him around with my magic and brought him in front of me so I could look at him

"Whats the matter?" I asked

"Nothing." He shrugged

"Something is wrong if your like this, it was just a dwarf im fine see." I said twirling around

"That wasn't a dwarf that was a dark elf." He sighed "They follow either Malekith or Thanos since Malekith is dead the only other person is Thanos."

"Well it was just one." I shrugged

"Damn it Madison you don't get it do you? One means there's a war coming and so before I lose you and the baby I'm taking you to earth." He said

"Right cause that's safer?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"If you haven't noticed they attack earth last." Tristan countered

"You're not going to lose me or the baby." I promised

"I'm not taking any chances." Tristan said I looked at him

"What about the wedding?" I asked

"We'll have it on earth like you want." He smiled

"When?" I asked

"How about... May when the flowers are bloomed and summer is right there?" He said

"Ok." I nodded he cupped my face and I leaned in to his touch he was smiling and his other hand went to my belly, I put my hand over his and made circles.

"I love you Madi." He whispered

"I love you too." I smiled he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead and then on the belly

"And I love you munchkin." He smiled I smiled at him and brought him up for one more kiss.

**Steve's Pov**

I was sitting on the couch drinking my tenth beer for today, I was avoiding Lux and Fury was furious that I was skipping out on my assignment. I really didn't care; I was trying to figure out why the hell did I almost kiss Lux? I didn't love her anymore and now she probably thinks I do. How could I love her she wanted to kill me, but all I could think about lately, was how it felt to hold her in my arms and kiss her and see her look up into my eyes with her intense green eyes. I felt myself start to daydream about the day she said she had to go.

_"Steve you need to let me go." She begged I had her arms length away holding her to make sure she didn't leave _

_"I'm not letting you go lux, its too dangerous we can do this together...we,... we will figure this out." I promised _

_"No we won't I'm making the same mistakes as my father...please Steve." She said I looked at her; she was crying and I let her go and backed away she came up to me and cupped my face in her hand, I leaned my head on hers and kissed her forehead; she leaned__ into the touch and I wrapped my arms around her hugging her for dear life. _

_"Promise me you'll come back." I murmured in her hair_

_"I can't you know that." She sighed she looked up at me and claimed my lips and kissed me with vigor, I backed up and looked at her making sure I would keep a mental picture of how beautiful she was that day. _

_"I will always love you." I promised she smiled and nodded _

_"You will always have my heart Steve." She confessed and I watched as she flashed away to only God knows where. _

The promise I made to her for almost an entire year kept ringing in my head _"I will always love you." _I threw a beer bottle at the wall and I just couldn't stop myself I flipped my couch over, I threw all the papers I had around and I crashed on the floor hanging my head in between my legs.

"Steve?" I heard Clint ask I didn't answer I heard him come into the living room and I looked up and saw him and Tony looking at me.

"What the hell happened here?" Clint asked Tony sat beside me and smirked

"Cap finally lost control." Tony said

"Shut up stark." I hissed

"Steve get up." Clint ordered I got up and looked at him "Go clean up get new clothes on while me and tony clean this mess up.

"What no fair!" Tony pouted

"Tony." Clint warned I nodded and walked into my room got cloths and got in the shower, clean my teeth and came out to a clean living room. I sat down on the couch in front of Clint and Tony.

"So whats got you all wound up?" Tony asked

"Lux." I sighed

"No shit." Tony said

"Tony." Clint sighed

"I almost kissed her two weeks ago." I sighed

"Well its about time." Tony and Clint laughed

"I don't love her!" I shouted

'Steve that's bull and you know it." Clint reprimanded

"Look its not easy being with any woman, just look at me and pepper; I messed up a lot of times, until one day I almost lost her and I realized I to get off my sorry ass and do something so I got my act together." Tony shrugged me and Clint looked at him "Ok I cleaned up a little." Tony sighed

"More like made more toys." Clint mumbled

"Look that's all I know apparently pepper is fine with it cause she hasn't left me." Tony countered

"Touche." Clint nodded "Same with me and Nat, when we first met I was supposed to kill her; then I changed my mind and it took a while for her to trust me and it took a very long time for her to break down her walls when she's around me. I had to work, and if you want Lux you're going to have to get up off your ass and do something." Clint said Tony was smirking

"Fine." I sighed

"Steve ask yourself this questioned... Is she your redemption?" Tony asked me and clint looked at him and he shrugged "That's loki's not mine." I thought about it and she was my redemption she saved me she brought out the steve that had died in the ice all those years ago.

"Yes." I smiled

"Then go and get your girl, but I promise you break my god daughters heart a second time i'm going to have to whoop your sorry ass...without my suit." Tony smiled

"OK." I laughed

**Jane's Pov **

"Thor calm down." I sighed

"Where is she? it's been 3 hours!" He paced

"Dad seriously?" Ella asked

"She's with that Ares boy." He cringed

"No I wasn't." Belinda laughed

"Belinda where have you been?" Thor asked as he rushed over to her

"Dad calm down, and I was in Arno's chambers trying to figure out where he could have gone." Belinda said

"Bel." Ella sighed

"We can find him." She pushed I walked over to her

"Did you find anything?" I asked

"No." She shook her head

"Don't worry we will find him." I reassured I watched as her and Ella walked out of the room talking about something.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Colby asked

"I just couldn't...has Loki even told darcy yet?" I asked thor

"No, I think he's trying to cope with it so he can comfort darcy." Thor replied I took a deep breath in and looked at thor

"How are we going to tell this to Belinda?" I asked him

"I don't know...but we'll figure it out." He answered

**Arno's Pov**

_I had fallen asleep to dreams of my home's where it was gold buildings everywhere or there were cars honking, or where the silver moon settled behind the black and grey mountains, the only place I had ever known, I won't give up I will find a way out I kept telling myself. Grandmother, Grandfather I know I have never met you before but if you can see me or hear me please I'm crying out i'm falling and I can't take it anymore, as I burn and break I am barely breathing hope is slipping out of my hands I'm living in one of my nightmares I need you to catch me and hold me till its over. Am I just_ alive_ or just ghost watching my suffering over and over again? I can't take it anymore! Please take care of My mother, Belinda, Lux, and Aphrodite, watch over them because I am finally letting go..._

* * *

**_Alright that's the end, I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review or leave suggestions. _**

**_Now I know Arno said his letting go...nvrm his letting go, now you are either gonna hate me or think i'm a genius im hoping its the genius one. :) _**

**_And also I keep prolonging Lux and Steve which you're probably like kiss already but in all good timing, and also Starfox and Thanos are working together how many of you saw that coming? _**

**_Thank you for reading! _**

**_One Love ~NKB99_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Now this isn't really a chapter just a filler into what's going to happening in the future and also to explain something to come. :)**

**On With the Story! **

* * *

**Starfoxs pov**

"Come on Arno breath." I begged I had been trying to bring him back to life for about an hour now and it wasn't working I couldn't let him die he had to much of an important role to play, he was going to be the one that saved my arse from madison wanting to kill me.

"Starfox leave him be." Thanos order

"You know the least you can do is bring him back." I sneered

"I would love to but a someone won't let me." he smiled

"Lux?" I asked

"Sadly no she's trying her best to bring him back." He smiled

"Who then?" I asked

"Odin." He smirked

"What how, I thought his dead?" I gasped

"Oh he is, but you see apparently he knows how important all his grandchildren are in this little scheme of ours." Thanos said, the little glint in his eyes made me notice something had changed in the course of time.

"What have you done!" I shouted

"Oh nothing much, just made our dear sister with child, also made lux fall in love again, killed Arno, helping Belinda find her little self here, leading Ella to her doom, Colby is just like his father when he was young, foolish and impulsive, Jane is with child again.. But we both now how that will turn out. I believe this is Odin's silly little way of saying I am not in control. But what he doesn't now is that I found the last gem." Thanos laughed

"Where?" I asked

"Honestly brother you cannot be this stupid...maybe you are. The gem is in the boy so he can't stay dead well his body at least, unless..." He trailed

"You don't think she would do you?" I asked

"I am not sure, she's a very powerful woman." He said

"She's dead though." I countered

"That has never stopped her before." He snapped

"She would never betray us, we're her sons." I said

"But we also had a part in killing her sister." Thanos countered

"Honestly brother, they would never team up together, also I see no way Arno could be brought back to life, I mean maybe we had it all wrong maybe he did his part in the prophecy and his time just came." I shrugged

"Hemdial's, little prophecy about Belinda falling in love with an Olympian was my doing so he didn't see the truth, the entire prophecy was my doing so he didn't find out about the real prophecy!" Thanos yelled

"What?" I awed he handed me a piece of paper with old elvish writing on it.

_"An eternal shall fall in love with a mortal, and have a powerful child,her two sons will betray her and her sister; her sisters family shall take in a jotunhiem heir and raise him as their own, forever shall his father avenge his son, never to forgive Odin, Odin and his wife shall fall into eternal sleep never to wake up again, their children shall fall in love with mortals and have the most powerful demigods ever to exists, but wait I see a child from a descendent of jotunhiem and Greek he shall mend the eternals princess heart, he will bring up a child just like her, but there is more, darkness all around but it is light so confusing yet beautiful, Death and Life together mysterious yet fully understandable, I see thunder and winter, I see Norse and Greek finally together, I see Jotunhiem and Asgardian finally together in peace thanks to two young children. I see children losing their parents to a terrible war, but their is hope the light in the darkness standing side by side each others redemption, defeating the wicked eternal brother who tried to kill the light but failed, once and for all taking back what once was theirs and keeping it, the mortal boy shall once again be reunited with his eternal queen. Eternal and mortal finally mending wrong, Jotunhiem and Asgardian finally at peace, Greek and Norse finally brought together in friendship. Mortals becoming Immortal, But wait I see a daughter from the descendant of an iron suit, so brilliant, so wise, a princess in her own land. Taking control at such a young age changing the course of time with on little thing."_

I looked at my brother and he sat there looking at Arno.

"What thing?" I asked he looked at me and shrugged "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Father said this was the only thing he found... I tried to see the future but its like when I tried to see hers its blocked." He explained

"Why she's just a mortal." I wondered

"A very powerful mortal." Thanos corrected

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the little filler! Thanks for reading! And please leave a review! **

**One Love ~NKB99**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone so this is chapter 8, to warn everyone I have never cried so hard, I hope you like the story! **

**On With the Story!**

* * *

**Darcy's Pov **

"Darcy I'm so sorry." Loki cried

"I don't believe you!" I cried, Loki tried to come closer but I put my hand up telling him to stay away, I wrapped my arms around myself protectively. I sat down wondering Why my baby boy? Why him? He was gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye. What had he done to deserve such cruelty? Did he know I loved him? Oh god I didn't even get to say I loved him before he died. He died all alone and no one there for him at all. Whoever took my son away from me I wanted them to rot in hell and I would make sure it happened

"My love?" Loki croaked I looked up at him his eyes rimmed from crying, his face was saying sorry and pleading that I forgive him. I walked over to him and he wrapped me in a hug holding me for dear life crying and shaking terribly. I had never seen this side of loki before. This was the Loki that was vulnerable, that was broken and would never be able to be fixed, this was the side of him he kept locked up deep, deep, inside. "I'm sorry so sorry." He pleaded

"I failed you, you lost our son and it was my fault...I promised to protect him but I didn't and now you have lost a son because I couldn't do what I promised." He said I looked at him

"Loki its not your fault." I pushed

"It is my fault and I am sorry for that; I knew that when I fell in love with you and you in love with me that pain would come our way but darcy I never thought that you would lose a child because you were with me." He cried

"Swear on the nine realms you will make them rot in hell." I pushed he looked at me quite shocked "Swear."

"Darcy." He paused

"Loki swear." I said

"I swear." He sighed. I put my head in the crook of his neck and I started to cry more and he the same. I closed my eyes and imagined Arno as a baby and slowly start to grow up and it just stopped at his 14th birthday and I broke down again. I let go of Loki and ran to his room and I sat down on Arno's bed holding his clothes and pillows close to me. They still smelled like him and I breathed in his scent afraid I would forget it one day, I was afraid that one day I would forget what he looked like, how he laughed, how he called me mom, how he said I love you. I opened my eyes to see Tristan standing at the door crying and looking at the picture of him and Arno.

"Sweetie." I said he walked over to me and cried on my shoulder shaking his head murmuring something

"This is all her fault." He spat I looked up at him

"No its not." I said

"How can you say that?" He hissed

"You are all my children, and Lux loved Arno as much as you did." I said he nodded and looked away trying to get his composer together "Go talk to her." He nodded and got up and walked out of the room. I laid down on Arno's bed remembering all the times loki had picked him up and put him in this bed how many times I had saved him from the monster under his bed or how many night time stories I had told him, when loki taught him his first magic trick, where he had his first steps, words, when him and belinda would play hours, how many times I had held him and realizing that it would never happen again. That I would never see him smile at me again...

**Jane's Pov**

We had sat Belinda down in our chambers, Colby and Ella were with us and we all were talking and I looked at Thor and he nodded. I took a deep breath and got myself prepared for the storm.

"Belinda we have something to tell you." I said every stopped talking and Ella looked already on the verge of crying, I looked at Thor begging him to tell her and not me. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He sat down beside Belinda and took her hand in his.

"What's going on?" She asked I could hear the fear in her voice I heard Darcy running out of her room and down the hall, I felt the waterfall break lose. "Mom?"

"Bel... something happened." Colby said

"Its about Arno." Ella said through her tears

"What are you talking about?" Belinda asked her voice had gone shaky and her breathing was abnormal and she looked from me to thor "Daddy?"

"He...He's...dead." He said her breathing hitched and she looked all around trying to keep the tears in she bit her bottom lip trying to stop it from quivering

"Please tell me his lying." she said looking at me I sat down beside her and shook my head

"I'm sorry baby." I cried she broke down and cried cradling her knees close to her chest Thor tried to rub her back but she brushed him off, and looked at him.

"You're lying." She sneered

"Bel.." Ella sighed She shook her head and got up starting to pace the floor crying and having sparks fly off her. She sat down beside the window rocking back and forth. I looked at Colby and Ella mouthing "you can go now" I walked over to Belinda.

"Belinda sweetie." I whispered she whipped around so fast I barely saw her, she latched herself to me like she did when she was younger crying into my stomach I situated us so that she was slightly laying down and I was seated. I brushed her hair and cooed her while she cried. I looked at Thor my vision blurry from tears and I saw that he had his head in his hands crying also.

"He pro-promised...he come ba-back, he said that he would never leave me alone." She cried "Mom what am I going to tell aphrodite and cupid? What am I going to tell myself, I can't live without him he's my best-friend. Who's going to stop me from killing someone when I get mad? Who's gonna spar with me and make it snow...Wh-who's going to do that? tell me?" She begged

"I don't know sweetie, we'll figure it out together." I breathed I didn't know what I was suppose to do, we all had lost Arno and I didn't know how to cope with it. How was I suppose to tell Belinda it was ok? I started to cry even harder when I remember Belinda and Arno started to talk for the first time and belinda said "I love you mommy and Aunty darce." and Arno said "I love you mommy and Aunty Jane." how their cute little smiles could light up an entire room, when they would play in the halls filling them with laughter or when Arno came and gave me the biggest hugs he could possibly give. How him and Belinda would laugh around their friends how he was one that protected my baby girl when they weren't with us and now he was gone and I couldn't get him back for her. Then I thought of Darcy that was her baby boy her twin he looked exactly like her reminded me of her in almost everything he did. And now someone had taken that away from her.

**Another Mystery Persons Pov **

"THANOS!" I screeched

"Oh look the dead has risen." He smiled I smacked his face with such force I was sure his neck was broken "What the hell?"

"Where is he?" I asked

"Dead." He smirked I felt fury rise in me again "I told you not to kill him...now I'm going to have to put him in a coma when he comes back." I sighed

"Who says he's coming back?" Thanos asked

"He is a spawn of Odin and me...his coming back." I sneered

"A little sentimental are we?" He laughed

"Brother I'd advise you do not make master cross, this was his grandson you killed." Starfox warned

"I have always liked you better spawn of Riana." I smiled "Now give me the prophecy so I can reverse what you have done...unless your mother is already fixing your mess." I said Thanos gave me the prophecy and I made sure it had not yet changed "Thank Hemdial!" I shouted

"What?" Thanos asked

"Your mother is already fixing the problem." I smiled while looking at my grandson's lifeless body "The dark prince will never cross roads with me again when he hears what I have done to his child." I smiled

"Master when shall we get rid of the problems?" Starfox asked

"Oh we won't they will do that themselves, thinking they could save their children." I laughed

"I see." Starfox smiled

"Master, do you want me to continue with Ella's love life?" Thanos smirked

"NO! Leave her be, we will need her in the end." I said

"How about Colby?" Thanos asked

"Lady Sif, is already in love with the boy, leave them be." I answered he nodded and walked over to Arno's body "Leave him in peace...have you not done enough?" I asked

"Just leave him lying here?" Starfox asked

"Yes." I nodded

**Lux's Pov**

"If I could I would die so he could come back!" I shouted at Tristan

"You could never do that...his soul is worth a hundred more times than yours ever could." He sneered I felt like someone had took my heart out and crushed it right in my face. I sat down trying to catch my breath and I looked up at him.

"You're right, i'm as black as black can get." I snapped "If you feel that way, I'll stay away from you." I said

"Lux that's not what I meant." He sighed "I know you loved Arno, its just..."

"That I'm the easiest person to blame it on." I sighed

"Yes...No I mean yeah it kinda is." he said

"I get it, I put that on myself." I said he looked at me with pity and left the room. I sat down and sighed.

"You ok Lux?" Steve asked

"I'm fine Steve." I said I hadn't talked to h since we almost kissed, and I understood totally it was a mistake on both sides.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry that you guys lost Arno." Steve said

"Look if were gonna keep going in circles and you don't know how to say your feeling...please dont bring my brother in it so you can talk to me." I begged

"What are you saying?" Steve asked

"Steve if you know what you want, you don't have to feel like I'm in the way." I said

"So go after what I want?" He asked

"Yes." I nodded He took a step closer to me and brought me closer and leaned in I was frozen from shock and I didn't know what to do he leaned in all the way and claimed my lips, I felt like I did the first time we kissed I was melting. It was a short kiss but still good. "I want you." He smiled

**Tony's Pov**

Pepper had locked herself in our room and wasn't coming out. She was mad at me for reasons unknown. I still hadn't told her about Arno and I didn't know if I should. She may kill me if I do or dont, pregnant woman were so confusing.

"Pepper come on babe let me in, I need to tell you something." I pushed I heard the door unlock and I opened it, she laying on the bed with a trash can beside her, her hair was a mess sprawled all over her face.

"Make it quick Tony." She warned

"Yeah, ok... Arno is um...dead." I said Pepper looked at me with shock

"What?" She asked

"Arno died." I said I opened my arms so that she could come into them, but instead she was looking at me like I had antlers on my head.

"Is Darcy ok... Oh my god, is loki ok?" Pepper asked

"Yeah I think their fine." I said

"Why don't you look shocked?" She asked I bit the inside of my mouth

"Me, Loki, Thor, Jane, and the kids except for Belinda have known for a week now." I mumbled I looked at pepper and she was crying now "Pep." I said

"You've known for a week a didn't tell me? Tony that's my god son too you know!" She screamed

"Pepper I know I just didn't know how to tell you, hell I didn't know how to cope with it myself, he was only 14, just a few days ago he was telling us we were going to have a baby girl and the next his dead." I said I tried hard to keep my tears in and stay strong for pepper but it was starting to break.

"Tony.." Pepper cried I held her in my arms trying to sooth her but I was crying too, and were just a mess both trying to help the other but broke down crying when the other looked at us, but I think Arno would have enjoyed this both of us just being the vulnerable hot messes we were.

"We will always love you jack frost." I thought to myself.

**Arno's pov **

I was sitting beside my grandparents, it felt weird to die but I felt good. I looked at my grandmother and she was crying, and my grandfather was trying not to frown but I could tell there was something they weren't telling me.

"What's the matter?" I questioned

"You have to go back." My grandfather said

"What! Why?" I said standing up and looking at them "Please let me stay, I don't want to go back."

"You don't belong here...well not yet." A woman said

"Who are you?" I questioned I looked at the woman and she looked exactly like my grandmother

"I am Riana, queen eternal, your grandmothers twin sister, mother of three children two of which have made many mistakes." She sighed

"Please sister let him stay." My grandmother begged

"Frigga you know it is not right to keep him here." My grandfather warned

"Why not, I did what the prophecy said I would do." I complained honestly I didn't want to leave, heaven was perfect better than what I could ever imagined, I didn't want to go back to feeling pain or suffering I had become strong again I could finally sleep through the night.

"Oh boy how you have so much more to do... The prophecy you were told about was a fraud, I can take you back, I have done it plenty of times." Riana explained she told me the whole prophecy by heart and I tried to memorize it. She told me how when she and my grandmother were born a prophecy was told and they tried to keep it hidden till it started to become true but by the time they realized it was too late.

"What is uncle Tony's daughter have to do with anything, I was hoping she would be safe... I know I have had dreams about aunt pep and uncle tony's child before but I just though it was because I wanted a younger sibling." I shrugged

"She will be very clever just like her mother and father, but just like her father each generation from his family just gets smarter and smarter with no limit, she will be dangerously smart...she will discover something no one knows what but there have been myths about this...this mortal, a descendent of an iron suit that will change the meaning of being a mortal." My grandfather said

"It will be quick and easy...I have done it before with my beloved Phil." Riana said

"Madison's dad?" I asked "Wait can one of you come with me? I don't want to go by myself." I pleaded

"I cannot go, my love I wish I could but I have made enough damage, but your grandfather could if he is willing." My grandmother said

"Frigga I could never leave you, be separated for years...I would not be able to survive." My grandfather said

"Odin, look at our family they need guidance especially the children for what is to come." She said

"Wait what is to come?" I asked My grandparents looked at each other and looked at me with pity"Tell me."

"You and Belinda will have to be the anchor for everyone after the war to come, do you understand?" My grandmother said

"Another war what? I don't understand?" I said

"Yes another war...just be prepared and keep Ariadne safe." Odin said

"Ariadne who is she?" I asked

"I think you know Arno." Frigga smiled Riana nodded and with that my grandmother kissed my forehead and I felt myself drift back to my world. Where chaos and mischief ruled, where it was full of mistakes and pain and imperfection but somehow it was worth it.

"I love you." I heard my grandmother say and my grandfather smile at me and with that they were gone forever until I died...again.

**Belinda's Pov**

I was in my room sitting in front of my window it looked over top of the sparring arena it was me and Arnos' favorite view we could watch everyone spar and judge how good or bad they were. I had gone in his room and got his favorite jacket so I could wear it and I also wore the charm he got me for my birthday. I had cried for the entire day, and I didn't talk to anyone except my mother.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked I knew no one would answer but I was hoping Arno would and that this was all just a really bad nightmare. I got up and went to the Bifrost.

"Hemdial to the empire state building." I requested the bifrost turned and turned till I was right in front of the empire state building. I rode the elevator to the 600th floor Aphrodite and cupid were right in front of the door I looked Aphrodite and half smiled.

"Hey." I smiled Aphrodite looked at me and realized I wasn't coming for good news.

"Cupid why don't you go find Apollo." She said he nodded and ran off. "Where is he?" She asked

"He died Aphrodite..." I said I was trying to keep my composer but I lost it. I took Aphrodite and a hug and we cried together.

"Mommy?" Cupid asked I looked over at him and snatched him up into a hug. "Did you find daddy?" He asked me, I cried and gave him another hug.

"Im sorry cupid." I whispered in his ear I gave him back to Aphrodite and walked out of Olympus.

"Belinda!" Ares shouted I looked behind me "Wait."

"What Ares?" I snapped he took me into a hug and pulled away.

"Im sorry about Arno he was a great guy." Ares nodded

"Um...thanks." I said

"When will you be back?" He asked

"Im not sure Ares, its a little too hard to come here, I just came for Aphrodite and cupid." I said I walked out of Olympus and ran towards the stark tower.

**Third Person** **Pov**

_2 days later_

All the Avengers, and Arno's family had came for his funeral they didn't want to wait any longer so that, pepper and jane could have their children in peace and their first outing wouldn't be a funeral.

"Arno was an amazing young man, brave, fierce, loving, strong, courageous, compassionate, he was a great son, and friend, he was an amazing brother." Fury said "He followed orders...most of the time,he and Belinda were the pranksters in school and out of school."

Everyone came up and put a flower in front of Arno H. Lokison grave. Belinda and Darcy both stayed back looking at his grave both hoping, praying that something miracles would happen, that he would just appear somewhere. "How are you sweetie?" Darcy asked

"I have had better days." Belinda half laughed Darcy wrapped her arms around the young girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"We'll get through this together." Darcy said Belinda nodded and helped Darcy up. They started to walk away towards the tower, when they heard a loud of screech they looked up in the sky and saw something falling from the sky, it crashed right in front of them and they bother screamed and backed away.

"What the Hades was that?" Belinda asked she walked closer. "Oh My God!" She screamed "Aunt darce." She said

Darcy walked over and started to bawl once again. "How is this possible, is this some kind of sick joke!" She screamed to the sky. "Im going to go get Uncle Loki, and dad, or do you want to go get them?" Belinda asked

"Huh...yeah you go." Darcy hyperventilated

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this. Please leave a review. Now I hope you guys are still confused and trying to figure things out. And I put another twist to it :D And I finally had Steve and Lux kiss and make up *clapping* I had to do it, it was killing me that they weren't ****together. **

**Thank**** you for reading! **

**One Love ~NKB99**


	9. Author Note

**Hey everyone so no this is not an update :/ sorry for that, but I wanted to inform you that I put up a poll! So the question is who should Belinda date? Its either Ares or Arno. I don't know how long the poll will be up so take advantage of it XD, **

**You're probably wondering when I will update, n you're gonna wanna kill me once you hear this but I have no freaking clue, I am just not happy with this chapter and I feel as if you deserve more than what is in it so it will be taking a little longer than I expected. Hopefully it will be done soon, but you never know. Thanks for reading this little update! **

**One Love ~NKB99 **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone so I know I disappeared, and left you on a horrible heart breaking ending. I got smacked with a terrible cold and I just couldn't find the right groove for this chapter... Well glad to say I'm baack! So I decided because your guys waited so patiently that I make this one longer than usual. Oh yeah there's a quote from a show, see if you can catch it, ehehehe. Enjoy here's chapter 9!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Belinda's Pov**

"Dad! Uncle Loki! He just lying there, and Aunt Darcy is hyperventilating, he just fell from the sky." Belinda cried Loki and Thor looked at the child with confusion, Jane walked to Belinda feeling for a fever.

"Belinda what are you talking about?" Loki asked

"Grandfather, his just lying there in front of the tower." Belinda cried. Thor and Loki ran outside to see their deceased father lying in front of an unstable Darcy; she looked like she had seen a ghost or heard something that wasn't supposed to be true.

"Darcy?" Thor asked she looked up at her husband and brother in law, shaking terribly something forming on the tip of her tongue but it was like her voice failed her.

"Darling, what is the matter?" Loki asked coming closer to her. She shook her head and Thor and Loki looked at their father, he wasn't supposed to be here. He was dead...he died almost 10 years ago.

"Pick him up will you?" Jane snapped she went to Darcy and helped her up with the help of Natasha. Clint helped Thor and Loki pick up Odin and carried him to, Tony's spare room.

"I'm gonna have to get new sheets for that room, a dead man has laid on it." Tony groaned

"Tony." Pepper hissed

"What! It's Egyptian cotton." Tony said Bruce took Belinda to the infirmary just to make sure her mental stability wasn't as bad as her aunt's, Colby went with him, Ella went to check on Steve and Lux, Jane was taking care of Darcy with the help of Pepper and Natasha. And Clint and Tony went to help Loki and Thor with Odin. But little they know that evil and war was lurking all around them that this would be their last day as a whole...Well almost whole.

**Thor's Pov**

I laid my father on the bed. I backed up to stand beside my brother, he watched in horror as he saw that Odin was actually living.

"Brother?" I asked

"Did he do this? Sacrifice my son so he could come back and take over?" Loki sneered

"Loki now you know father would never do such a thing." I warned

"When we were young you also told me he never lied...we all see how that turned out." Loki countered

"Loki, he just protected you from the truth." I reprimanded

"No! He told us stories of these creatures filling my heart with hatred for my own kind!" He screamed

"Hey guys! Your pops is murmuring something." Clint interrupted I walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Frigga...Frigga please let me stay." I heard him murmur I looked over to my brother.

"His saying mother's name." I told him he strode over and placed a hand over his head and when he removed his hand, his face shown pure fear.

"Brother?" I asked he looked at me.

"Darcy..." He trailed and ran out of the room. I looked at Clint and then at my father. I put my hand on his and was flashed into his memories.

_My father and mother were talking with a woman who looked exactly like my mother. I saw a small form drifting down towards what looked like a black abyss._

_"Frigga we did the right thing." My father sighed_

_"Did we Odin, his not going back to his parents and when he gets back to his family it will be too late." My mother cried_

_"Sister, you don't know that he has that power in him." The woman said apparently she was my mother's sister._

_"Which Laufey wants, and he will have the boy." Frigga countered_

_"His stronger than you think." Odin smiled_

_"His like young Darcy...but that is what I am afraid of, they're both so impulsive and him having that power he may just bring the doom by himself." Frigga warned_

_"Then how about one of us go and guard our family until the war." The woman said my mother nodded in agreement, but my father frowned at the suggestion._

_"Odin...I'm sorry I will see you in a year's time." My mother said and with that I was with my father as if nothing had happened._

"Hey big guy you ok?" Clint asked

"Yes I am fine." I nodded

**Loki's Pov**

I ran to Darcy what I had just seen was heart wrenching, and I had to make sure she hadn't seen it.

"Darce!" I shouted Jane looked at me and put her finger towards her mouth to signal be quiet. I looked beside her and Darcy's head was laying in her lap and her feet on a sleeping pepper.

"She crashed, same old Darcy after she cries she's out like a light." Jane smiled I looked over to Natasha she had on her mask.

"How is Madison fairing?" I asked her she looked at me and raised an eyebrow questioning my motives and then answered.

"Good found out the gender yesterday." She smiled "But you probably already know don't you?" She smirked I nodded her way and Jane gave a slight chuckle

"No secrets in this family." She smiled both Darcy and pepper stirred in their sleep.

"I will take Darcy to our room." I offered I picked her up in my arms and turned to walk when the black widow spoke.

"Loki." She said I turned her way

"Yes Natasha?" I questioned

"I'm...sorry about Arno w- I loved him like a son you know, he was very close to me just like Lux, I wish he was here with us." She snuffled I could hear the walls she tried so hard to keep up crashing down. I nodded not trusting myself to speak; I watched as she got up abruptly and almost ran out of the room. I walked to me and Darcy's room; I laid her down gently and lay down beside her. I situated us so that she was lying peacefully on my chest, I watched as her chest rose and fell softly as she slept. I looked into her mind to see how she was coping with things; I saw her replaying what she had seen from just touching Odin. I dropped the connection and starred at my wife, she had seen what I had seen but a tad bit more.

"Mmm." I heard her groan I shifted so that she was more comfortable. I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep beside her.

**Darcy's Pov**

I woke laying beside Loki, he looked so peaceful I propped myself up and gave him a sweet kiss on the lip.

"Loki." I whispered in his ear I watched as a sly smile formed on his lips and he snatched me up and flipped us over and laid completely over top of me.

"Why did you wake me woman?" He asked

"I want to talk." I said while raising an eyebrow he flopped over and gave a heavy sigh. I propped up on my side and rested my head on my hand. "Loki...when you touched your father did...did you see anything?" I asked

He gave me a side glance and rubbed his temple. "Yes." was all he said I could tell by his body language there was something he wasn't telling me.

"You read my mind didn't you?" I asked

"Darcy lets-"

"Loki you promised!" I shouted

"No, I said if I saw that there was no need then I wouldn't go into your mind...but there was a need. We just lost our son." He defended

"His not dead." I countered he looked at me again and brushed the hair in my face back it sent a heat wave straight to my spine, his eyes glitter with mischief. "Loki..."

"Darcy, do you remember when we first met?" Loki asked I smiled at the memory.

"How could I forget, you stole my underwear that night." I smirked

"Indeed I did." He laughed I gave him another kiss and rested my head on his chest.

"Loki, the prophecy that lady told Arno...do you think we're in it...well I mean obviously you're in it, but I mean do you think I'm in it?" I babbled

"I hope not." He blankly stated He sat up and took my face in his hands and gave me a vigorous kiss.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Easing your mind." He smirked

"Ooh and how will you do that?" I questioned. I could feel my heart starting to race with anticipation, me feet curled from excitement. But then I thought of Arno, and I nearly cried.

"Darcy...let me be the only thing on your mind right now." Loki said in a husky voice, I looked up at him and nodded his eyes were dark green with lust. He kissed me again and again till I couldn't breathe, and let's just say that the rest was just intoxicating bliss.

**Tristan's Pov**

"Tristan?" I heard Madison whisper I got up off the couch and walked over to her and looked down at her.

"Yeah?" I asked she was squirming at my gaze and I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me.

"You ok?" She asked I wanted to retort back something but I thought best not; don't need two funerals in 2 weeks time.

"I guess." I shrugged she took my hand and lead me out to our little spot on the top of the avengers tower. "Madison?"

"Ok so, I went to the doctors yesterday...and I found out what we're having." She smiled I smiled back at her

"What?" I asked

"A boy." She giggled I took her in my arms and spun her around gave her a few kisses and then repeated it.

"I'm so happy." I laughed I couldn't take the smile off my face and neither could she.

"So now we can think of some names." She smirked

"How about TJ it's short for Tristan jr." I said

"No." She simply stated "How about...Anthony?"

"Nah, that'll inflate Uncle Tony's ego a little too much." I laughed

"Ok...how about...Frodo?" She laughed I raised an eyebrow

"Are we trying to have themed names?" I asked

"No." She smiled I looked at her and remembered a name I thought would be perfect for our baby boys name.

"Bae." I whispered she looked up at me and cocked her to the side

"I like it but our kid will still be themed." She smiled

"Oh the hell with it." I joked I gave her a kiss and then a kiss on the stomach "I love you...both." I smiled

**Lux's Pov**

I lay on my little bed, just staring at the ceiling for no good reason, I hadn't told anyone yet but I felt my brothers soul return to his body; I didn't know if anyone else knew but he was alive somewhere, and then just a few hours ago my grandfather rose from the dead. I didn't know why all this was happening but it was freaking me out, I remembered when Thanos warned me that if I had failed him, things would get out of hand and now they were. I could do nothing to stop it, I could feel the war approaching, I could feel the countless amounts of deaths to come, I could already feel the tears welling in our eyes, the pain, the anger, lost, regrets, pleading, but there was a ray of hope and I didn't know who it was but I knew he or she was going to be our families anker. The one that would make sure no one was going to do anything stupid.

"Lux?" I heard a feminine voice ask I turned around to see Ella looking at me with concern. I smiled I remember when Ella was a nervous 14 yr. old with amazing brain power, she could run circles around you about pretty much anything, but then when she got in the sparring arena she whooped your ass like it was nothing to it.

"Hey Ella." I smiled I sat up and patted beside me, she walked over and sat down I looked at her and raised an eyebrow; I could tell she was biting the inside of her cheek furiously. "Keep doing that and you won't have a cheek anymore." She started to laugh and nodded

"Nice to know." Ella laughed

"How are you?" I asked she looked at me

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" She wondered

I shrugged "Honestly it doesn't matter." "I mean not that he...died, I mean how I feel."

She chuckled ad looked at me "I knew what you were saying."

"Good." I sighed

"So...Steve? He's a keeper." Ella smirked

"What?" I stammered I could feel myself starting to blush

"You know what I'm talking about." She smirked for her to be the goddess of Intelligence and Fairness she was very mischievous.

"That's not fair." I smiled

"Details." She giggled

"Well, it started like a month ago when we almost kissed, and then a few days ago I told him to get his feeling together and take what he wants, and."

"Oh god I didn't need mean _everything_." Ella blushed I started to laugh

"Get your mind out the gutter el; I was going to say he kissed me that's it." I chuckled

"Really that's it?" She questioned

"Well, we are surrounded with cameras and speakers so yeah." I nodded

"So, if you weren't..." Ella trailed

"Oh my god Ella, when did you get a dirty mind?" I gaped

"Lux, that's the secret, I always had one." She whispered I started to crack up till my side ached from laughing so hard, Ella's face was red with laughter.

"I'm glad you stopped by." I smiled

"Me too...I'm gonna have to come over more often." She smiled

"So how about you? Anybody special?" I asked

"Well..." She trailed

"Who is he?" I pushed

"You know the guy named mimic from the x-men?" She smiled

"Oo his cute." I smirked

"Yea more like smoking hot." Ella said

"Oh gods." I mumbled I heard the door open and Steve was standing in the door looking at me and Ella

"Time to go Ella." He said

"Mhm." Ella purred she smirked at me and then at Steve she gave me a wink "I'll see you later Lux...have fun."

I tried hard not to blush and smirk at that "Bye Ella." I whispered I tried to give her a stern look but she just smirked and waved before leaving the room. I looked up at Steve who looked completely confused. Oh gods he was so adorable when he was confused, the way his eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes dance around the room.

"What was that about?" He questioned

"Oh nothing...just talking." I smirked

"Uhu." He smiled he took my hands into his and lifted me up into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Whats this about?" I asked

"Oh nothing." He smirked mimicking my voice

"I do not sound like that." I said while slapping his arm lightly

"Yes you do." He laughed I looked at him and pouted "That's not going to work."

"Fine." I huffed he smirked and gave me a kiss when he tried to pull away I just followed his lips and kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my hips pulling me closer, I felt chills go up and down my spine and I smiled in the kiss. All of a sudden I felt myself slam into a wall and I winced from the impact.

"Sorry." Steve whispered I chuckled and shook my head and like magnetic our lips attached again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and giggled. "When did you start giggling?" Steve smirked

"Shut up and kiss me would you?" I smiled I heard someone clear their throat and I detached myself from Steve's lips and looked up, I saw Aunt Nat standing in front of the door with a smug look on her face. I dropped from Steve's clutches and landed on my rear with thud, I glared at him.

"Sorry." He winced

"You're going to pay for that." I hissed

"Someone care to explain?" I heard Fury ask I jumped a little shocked to hear his voice.

"Well I think its clear sir, Steve was kissing Lux and Lux was kissing Steve." Aunt Nat smirked

"Sir, I apologize you had to see that." Steve said his face had gone stone cold and I was standing beside him trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm not." I scoffed fury gave me a long hard look and then turned on his heels. Aunt Nat winked at me and closed the door behind her. I looked at Steve who had sat down on the bed with his hand in his head. "Steve." I sighed he looked at through his hands and raised an eyebrow.

"It's really not that bad." I laughed

"He caught us." He sighed

"Yeah so, we probably taught him a thing or two." I smirked he blushed bright red and shook his head "Now man up." I ordered he looked at me with those blue eyes and I bit my lip trying hard not to smile, he eyed me and then picked me up. "Ah!"

"You want me to man up?" He asked

"Yeah." I nodded

"You sure you could handle all of this?" He smirked going up and down pointing at himself I was at lost for words, I kept hitting the roof of my mouth with my tongue trying to make a comeback.

"Why don't you come and figure that out for yourself." I challenged he smirked and kissed me

"Prepare for the night of your life." He whispered huskily in my ear. I gaped at him about to say something but was cut-off by his lips.

**Peppers Pov**

I felt a strong pain in the middle of my back, and felt liquid underneath me and it dawned on me. I started to breath in and out taking deep breaths. I slapped Tony's back multiple times but he didn't wake up.

"Jarvis get the doctor please." I asked

"Yes Mrs. Potts anything else?" The intercom asked

"Inform Jane and Darcy that I'm in labor." I said I looked over to tony still sleep I rolled my eyes and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Peps." Tony groaned

"Tony." I snapped his head snapped up and he raised an eyebrow.

"What I do?" He asked

"Nothing...the baby is coming." I said trying to keep my breathing calm

"What, she's not due for another 2 weeks! Ok um...breathe." He panicked

"I am tony." I said giving him the eye

"Oh god, what do I do? Um...the doctor!" He shouted "I'm going to go get the doctor."

"She is already in the building Mr. Stark." Jarvis said

"You're stealing my thunder J." Tony said

"I'm sorry sir?" Jarvis asked

"Tony go get some towels." I ordered he looked at me slightly scared "NOW!" I screamed he ran out of the room getting towels frantically I could hear the door open.

"Pepper!" Jane called

"She's in our room." Tony answered I heard a thunder of footsteps coming towards the room to see Darcy and Jane smiling wide.

"So she's finally coming?" Darcy smiled

"Painfully!" I screamed Jane and Darcy jumped at that and ran to help prop me up and make me as comfortable as possible, I felt another contraction and screamed out in pain. I looked up to see the doctor running in.

"Hello Mrs. Potts, ok good your breathing is normal...can you tell me how far the contractions are?" She asked

"Um...about 5 min." I said she nodded and started to take out her equipment, and the nurses started to hook me up to a bunch of things.

"It's ok." I heard Darcy say I nodded at her and tried to relax but then I felt another contraction.

"I need epidural." I shouted at the doctor she looked up

"I thought you were going natural?" A nurse asked

"This is way more pain than I expected." I answered

"Give the woman what she wants." Tony demanded one of the nurses squeaked at his outburst and shook her head yes. They gave me the medicine and I could still feel the pain but not as bad.

"She's about 8 1/2 centimeters dilated." The doctor told the nurses

"Oh she is really ready to get out." Jane smiled I took Jane's hand in mine so I could focus on something beside the pain "Oh hey um...pep squeezing a little too tight there." Jane squeaked

"Oh, sorry." I sarcastically said Jane let go of my hand and gave it to tony, "You did this to me." I snapped at him

"Hey you were willing." Tony smirked

"I wouldn't have said that." Darcy warned him

"How far doctor?" A nurse asked

"9 centimeters." She answered "Alright pepper it's almost time to push...now we're going to do a few test pushes and then we will do the real thing ok?" I nodded my head in agreement.

I looked at Darcy and Jane "What does it feel like?" I asked

"It feels like your constipated, like really bad." Darcy answered Jane looked at Darcy like she had three heads and mouthed what the fuck? Darcy shrugged "What that's what it felt like for me besides freezing from the inside out." My mouth dropped and I gave a slight whimper

"Oh no! Pepper that's not what is going feel like for you...your baby is normal." Jane smiled I nodded "For me it felt like my cramps but 100 times worse." I kind of liked Darcy's better because my cramps were horrible. I nodded

"Alright now push!" The doctor shouted I leaned up and pushed with all my might "Alright now relax; take a second...now push again." I did again and I felt a sharp pain.

"AHHHH!" I screamed Tony looked like her was nearly going to faint

"I'm going to stand outside...I can't breathe." Tony gasped

"I'm the one giving birth!?" I shouted

"Loki and Thor are outside waiting for you." Darcy half smiled he nodded and walked out Darcy went to my other side "Alright come on pep push with all your might."

"She's 10 centimeters." The nurse said the doctor ran over and put gloves on and looked at me.

"Alright this is the moment of truth." She smiled without her telling me I gave one big push and I felt like I just got hit with a big truck. "Come on pepper two more!" I gave on more and I saw Jane and Darcy smiled

"There's a little head." Jane smiled "One more pep and she's here." I gave one more huge push and I couldn't give anymore I slumped back onto the bed drained I could faintly hear little cries and I tried to see but I didn't have the strength to get up.

"She's beautiful pepper." Darcy smiled the doctor handed me my daughter and I saw her open her eyes she smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Ariadne; I'm your mommy." I smiled her eyes light up she had my eyes and Tony's hair, she was a perfect mixture of both of us, the way she smiled reminded me of tony speaking of tony, he walked in saw Ariadne and smiled, he walked over and I handed her to him.

"Hi baby girl." He cried "You know you look a lot like your mom."

"No she looks like you." I smiled he looked at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead

"I think we did a pretty good job. What ya think?" He smiled

"We did an awesome job." I laughed

**Arno's Pov**

I felt like someone had slammed a two story building on top of me, I had a massive headache, I tried to sit up but I was restrained. I opened my eyes to be blinded with a harsh light. I winced and looked around I saw Starfox talking to a giant blue man.

"Let me go!" I shouted they turned to look at me

"Oh thank vallah! You're awake." Starfox smiled this confused me why was he happy to tourcher me more? To hurt me more?

"Here let me take these off of you." The blue man smiled I shrunk back when he approached me.

"What? Why are you helping me?" I asked hoarsely I looked frantically between the two of them

"We saved you from Thanos." Starfox said something told me he was lying but I didn't believe it because Starfox has always been against Thanos. I nodded and let the blue guy unbandage me I sat up and rubbed my wrist they were black and purple with marks and bruises, I felt a tear slip out my eyes but I wiped it away with anger; I jumped up quickly and looked for the nearest mirror. When I saw myself I took a step back I had to swallow a scream. The boy I saw in the mirror was not the Arno I knew; my brown hair was to my shoulder (I looked like a girl), I had a scar going across my eye and a scar on my lower lip, a few bruises across my chest and a scars all across my back. My eyes were sunken in with black rimmed around them, my eyes were no longer my mom's vibrant stormy blue, they were almost black. I had lost _all_ my muscles and almost all my weight I looked like a twig, bruised and beaten up.

"You've been through the ringer." The giant said

"You have no idea." I laughed lightly

"In two weeks time you'll look like yourself again." Starfox smiled

"I have to stay here for 2 _weeks_?" I questioned

"Oh no you can leave whenever." Starfox explained I nodded and sat back down "Give the boy something to eat." The placed something in front of me I didn't really look at it I just ate, look don't judge me I hadn't eaten in almost a month, food was good food to me. The blue giant laughed at me something about his eyes were vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked

"A friend." He smirked I knew that was all I was going to get out of him so I just nodded. I ate all the food given to me and asked for more. "You're going to get a stomach ache." He warned I shrugged and kept eating when my hand erupted in red frost. I screamed so loud you would have thought I was a woman.

"What the hell?!" I shouted "My hand is _red _frost." I said looking at Starfox then back at my hand and screamed again.

"Calm down Ar." Starfox smiled I breathed in and out and my hand turned back to normal.

"Why did my hand do that?" I asked the giant and Starfox looked at each other then sighed

"Remember when you told that red power to come to you?" Starfox asked I nodded and looked at him frantically "Its apart of you now...it's embedded in your DNA, it's your power."

"I don't want it! Take it back." I ordered

"We can't" The giant said the way he said that made me think he was lying

"Will I die from it?" I asked

"Is that really one of your biggest concerns, thinking about your predicament?" he asked

"No." I sighed I ran my hand through my knotted mess of hair and slumped back down into my chair. It dawned on me I had missed a month of my family's life. "How are they?" I asked Starfox

"Your mothers a mess, your father is trying to be strong for her, your brother is blaming your sister...and well Lux she knows you're not dead anymore; she tried everything to bring you back." Starfox smiled

"And Belinda?" I asked I felt a sharp pain in my chest

"I think you know how's she's doing." Starfox half smiled I puffed my cheeks out and let the air out I rubbed my temple sighing deeply.

"Is Ares protecting her?" I asked Starfox wore a smug look on his face

"And if his not?" He asked

"When I get back I'm going to kick his arse." I simply stated

"Is there any reason why?" He asked

"Starfox I know where you're going with this...she's my cousin for Odin's' sake." I sighed the blue giant winced at my grandfathers name

"Not biologically though." He smiled

"I grew up with her...she's like a sister to me...how's Aphrodite and cupid?" I said bringing up a new topic

"Cupid is still trying to believe you're not dead just hiding...and Aphrodite well she moved on pretty quick." Starfox said

"Good, besides we were never together, I will visit Cupid in 2 weeks." I said

"Wait you're not going back home?" The blue man asked

"No...I can't not yet." I mumbled "If they saw me now they would feel bad and ask me what happened, plus everyone's happy right now Aunt Pep just had Ariadne." I smiled

"Aria-Ariadne?" The blue man stammered

"Yeah why do you ask?" I questioned his face shown shock and fear at the same time

"No reason." I knew he was lying but I let it go

"Beside I need to figure out how to control these new powers...and figure out why my new little cousin is so important, and why she's in danger." I said

"Where are you going to go?" Starfox asked "How long will you stay there?"

"Why are you so interested in where I go and for how long?" I snapped

"Arno I am just worried." Starfox sighed

"Well don't! I will be fine by myself, I lasted a month of torture by myself, I died by myself, I will be ok living by myself for a little while. I need to think things through without being around anyone I know." I snapped I got up and walked outside to see that we were in Nifleheim, I was standing on one of their many mountains. The cold air hitting my skin felt good cooling me off, the frost so clean and pure untouched naive to possible danger.

"Arno..." Someone trailed I looked over and saw my mother.

"You're not real." I breathed in deeply

"And what if I am." She countered

"I know you're not...you're on Midguard with dad and Uncle thor, Aunt Jane, Uncle tony, and Aunt pep cooing over the baby. I have been watching where you guys are." I protested "You're a figment of my imagination." I said taking a double look of her.

"You've grown." She smiled

"What do you want?" I ordered

"You brought me here." She smiled

"What am I supposed to do? I'm terrified of people know...every time I close my eyes I see _him_." I cried I looked at my mother and realized I had grown I was taller than her by about 2 inches.

"Come home." She begged

"I can't." I snapped

"Yes you can." She countered I looked at her she looked weak and tired. I walked over to her and swiped the air and she was gone, and sat down on the rocks cradling my head, I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted and shot the person back I looked behind me to see it was the blue man. "I'm...sorry are you ok?" I asked helping him up

"Yes, I probably should have told you I was coming first." He chuckled

"I just realized I don't know your name." I pondered

"You can call me Lau." He smiled

"Lau...is that your name?" I asked

"No..." He trailed "May I tell you something?"

"By all means." I offered

"I believe you should go home...see your mother and...err..cousin." He said I looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"Not you too?" I asked he chuckled and shook his head

"Come on lets go cut this hair." He offered I followed him to get my haircut, when I finally looked at it myself and I looked like a younger version of Adrian Grenier minus the green eyes and mountain man beard, and my hair was slightly longer and I had all these scars on my face "Oh gods I sound like a girl." I said to myself

"Better?" Starfox asked I nodded and got up.

"I'm leaving now." I said to him he looked shocked "Don't try to stop...don't tell my parents where I am...but tell my mom that I'll be back home soon." I said and with that I turned around to leave but paused "Oh yeah and Starfox!"

"Yeah Arno?" He asked

"Tell Lux and my mom I love them...and tell Belinda that she knows where I am, and find me before its too late." I said

"How, and why?" He asked

"She'll know." I smiled

**Belinda's Pov**

_I was sitting on a cliff looking out towards the rolling hills and the setting sun beside a little girl who had hazel eyes and curly dark brown hair, she was messing around with something I couldn't tell what . Her smirk reminded me a lot of Uncle Tony's but the way she talked reminded me of Aunt Pep. I heard footsteps and I saw a tall pale boy walk towards us, there was something about him that screamed danger but that he was safe like his entire being was contradicting itself, his curly hair was to the bottom of his ear his stormy blue eyes reminded me of Arno's, but it couldn't be him, because he had a scar across his eye and bottom lip, he smirked at me and sat down beside the little girl._

_"How's it coming Ariadne?" The boy asked she looked up at him and smiled_

_"It's almost done...we should be able to teleport back to earth in a day or so." She smiled_

_"Hey Belinda." The boy asked_

_"Yeah?" I responded_

_"Can you control the storm yet?" He asked I was trying to figure out what he was talking about. I heard a few footsteps coming and then four other kids came out, smiling and laughing. It was 1 girl and 3 boys._

_"Hey guys keep it down, don't want Laufey to find us do you?" He asked_

_"No Uncle Arno." One of the boys said my head snapped and looked at the older boy again. How could I not tell he looked almost exactly like him?_

_"Come here bae." Arno smiled the little boy ran into his arms and Arno ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head._

_"Uncle Arno when will we see mommy and daddy again?" The little girl asked Ariadne looked at Arno raising an eyebrow, I could see pain flicker in his eyes and he just smiled at her._

_"Soon Peggy, soon." He smiled at the dark hair girl the two blonde boys I could tell where twins...wait!_

_"Asgier...Asher?" I asked the both looked at me smiling the same way. They both had dirty blonde hair and our mom's eyes, they were totally different from me, I had blonde hair and blue eyes like Colby, and they looked more like Ella. I looked at the other kids the little girl...Peggy was her name right she had completely black hair like Lux and vibrant blue eyes like Steve I put them together and realized that it was their kid, then I looked at the boy bae, he had dark brown hair like Tristan and grey eyes that looked almost silver like Madison that must be their kid, then I looked at Ariadne...how could I not see it at first it was Uncle Tony's and Aunt peps kid. I must have been smiling because Arno was laughing at me and Agsier looked kind of scared. Asher lay down on the grass beside Peggy._

_"You know one day...I'm going to see earth's stars again and when I do, I'm going to find mommy in the constellations." He smiled Asgier frowned and looked down._

_"Then daddy is the thunder on earth." He murmured I felt a pain in my chest. Ariadne looked at them,_

_"I can see my parents whenever I make a new invention." She smiled_

_"I see my daddy when the moon reflects off the ice and the moon is my mommy." Bae laughed_

_"So romantic." Peggy giggled "I see my daddy when the stars come out and the darkness is my mommy." She laughed_

_"Creepy." Asgier murmured_

_"Well her mom was creepy." Asher smiled_

_"Shut up she wasn't creepy...grandpa was creepy." Peggy said all of the kids nodded in agreement and I and Arno laughed_

_"How about you guys get ready for bed?" I asked they all got up and raced to the bed except Ariadne "You too."_

_"But I'm almost 12." She complained_

_"Almost the key word." Arno countered she got up and stomped all the way to the wherever the bedroom was. Arno scooted next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "You ok?"_

_"I don't know." I said it was true this was a dream but it felt so real like this was happening or going to happen. I heard him sigh_

_"Look at me." He said I looked up at him the sun had set and it was completely dark but Arno's pale skin almost made him look like he was glowing in the dark. _

_"Dude you seriously need some sun." I laughed he shook his head and laughed_

_"Look...we will get back home I promise, I will find a way to make everything normal again, I will try my best to find Ella and Colby...it's no point in trying to find Lux and Tristan their gone...our parents our gone too but we can survive, you will be queen of Asgard if Colby doesn't want to be king, and I'll well I have to take care my little niece and nephew. And protect Ariadne from Odin." He promised_

_"I miss them...all of them." I sighed_

_"I do too, it's not the same, and how are we going to tell Peggy? The other kids already know their parents are gone but she thinks they're on a vacation." He asked me I could see the pain in his eyes._

_"It wasn't your fault they died." I told him he got up and looked at me_

_"It was and you know it if I hadn't gone to vanaheim maybe just maybe..." he sighed and turned on his heels and walked into the bushes_

I woke up sitting straight up, there was sweat around my forehead and my hair was sticking to my face. I ripped the blankets off of me and I walked outside to get fresh air. Thinking about the dream and I could only conclude three things; all our parents were going to die, my grandfather needs Ariadne for something, and Arno is alive.

"Belinda." I heard someone whispered I followed the voice where to I have no idea all I know is that it was really dark

"Who's there?" I asked I looked and saw Starfox standing in front of me "Starfox?"

"Look I can't stay long...Arno wanted me to tell you; that you know where he is, and find him before its too late." He said

"What does that mean?" I asked

"I don't know he said you would know." He shrugged

"Where is he...is he in danger?" I demanded

"Look maybe, he told you something before he left I'm not sure ok." Starfox sighed and with that he was gone. Why would he tell Starfox where he was and how would I know? Then something rung in my head

"_I hadn't gone to vanaheim maybe just maybe." _from my dream but that's what scared me if this was true then it wasn't a dream it was the future...

* * *

**How was it? I hope this made up for all the weeks I didn't write. Did any of you catch the quote you did leave it in the review box? Please leave a review or suggestions :) Do any of you know who the mystery person is yet? If you do tell me, thank you for reading!**

**One Love ~NKB99**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! So this is chapter 10...Hope you like it. **

**On with Chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Lux's Pov ( I suggest you listen to back from the dead by skylar grey for this pov and apparently there is two version so the one without the rapping)**

"He said he loves you." A man said in the dark

"Where did he go?" I asked

"He never told me." The man defended I sighed deeply and got up walking towards the figure in the dark.

"Starfox where is my brother?" I pushed he came out of the shadows shaking miserably

"I have no idea I swear." He trembled I backed away "He scares me lux… the old Arno would have came home." He said

"Well he did _die_." I said I sat back down on the bed

"I don't have much time...but I will tell you this, he told me belinda would know where he was." Starfox disappeared I looked up and saw my brothers standing in front of me.

"Where are you?" Tristan asked Arno

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore." He smirked

"Arno this is not funny." I snapped "Are you ok?" I asked

"No." was all he said he still looked like the Arno that had left almost 2 months ago.

"Mom misses you." Tristan said

"I-she wouldn't want to see me." He countered

"That's a lie." I chuckled

"If you saw me...the real me, I have new powers." He blurted

"How?" Tristan asked

"From the gem, its inside of me." He said I looked at him it was weird because Tristan was solid, but Arno he was like a ghost.

"Come home." Tristan begged

"I can't not yet." He said

"Arno we can help you." I promised

"No you can't...have you ever died? have you ever been tortured?" He asked

"No." I answered

"As soon as I get these powers together, I-we can start over." He promised

"Wait!" tristan said Arno looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Why did you tell starfox that belinda knew where you were?"

He gave a smug look and shrugged "Lets just say I asked our grandmother to do me a favor." And with that he turned around and literally walked to the wall and right before he touched it he burst into red frost. Tristan chuckled and I shook my head laughing

"Well he's still dramatic like dad." Tristan laughed

"That's a good sign, was that red frost." I asked Tristan shrugged and sat beside me

"How are you doing?" He asked I shrugged "Com'on lux."

"Its weird, my little brother died and now his back. The man I killed 10 years ago is alive and inside the same building as me." I murmured

"It'll get better." He half smiled I wanted to believe him, but something told me it wasn't true

**(End of song)**

**Colby's Pov**

I was sitting beside Sif, I had taken her to a pizza parlor in the bronx, I watched as she smiled looking at the passing cars, then stuffing her face with more pizza.

"Are you liking the pizza?" I asked she gave me a wide smile and nodded

"It is magnificent, I have never in my life ever tasted anything like this." She smiled

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying this." I smiled back the waiter and gave me the check, I paid and took sifs hand leading her out.

"Thank you for tonight colby." She smiled

"Your welcome, but its far from over." I said I led her to a hill with a blanket laying on the grass, I heard a faint gasp and I smiled looking at sif, the moon hit her slightly tan skin perfectly, her dark hair making her tan skin even more vibrant and then her eyes, their green/ hazel popping out bringing more character to her. I must have been smiling like a goof ball because she started to blush. "Um...sorry." I said looking away I lit a few candles and laid down on the blanket I looked up to see sif standing there awkwardly.

"You coming?" I asked I turned to face the stars again I heard rustling and then someone sit beside me, I looked and saw her laying beside me. "The stars here aren't as extravagant but still beautiful, see over there is the constellation Piscis, and then over there is Leo. See over to the right is the realm Nifleheim." I rambled

"You know lot about stars." She awed

"Yeah well when your parents are thor and jane foster its to be expected." I chuckled

"Tell me more." She said I started to tell her more about the stars and constellations and teach her each name some I would tell her the story, we just sat there talking for hours, she told me stories about my father growing up and how they had so many adventures. Most people would feel uncomfortable talking to the person that grew up with their parents especially if you liked them but not me I was intrigued I don't know why but it made me fall for her even more.

"You remind me of him." She complimented

"I do?" I asked

"Yes." she nodded I propped up on my elbows and looked over my shoulder to look at her she smiled at me and looked away.

"Your really pretty." I blurted what the heck cole? Why did you say that? Sure it was the truth, you sound like a middle schooler on his first date, I was too busy talking to myself I hadn't noticed that sif had sat up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly what sif shy? I stood up and brushed my pants up I offered her my hand to help her up, she brushed off the dust and took my hand, our hands interlocked and we walked towards the tower.

"Hemdial!" I shouted he brought us up and I hadn't notice but she was holding onto me, I felt myself blush and she quickly detached from me. "I had fun sif." I whispered

"And I." She smiled I took her hand in mine giving it a kiss making sure not to take away my gaze from her eyes.

"Goodnight lady sif." I smiled

"Goodnight." She barely whispered I watched as she walked towards the castle I had a small smile on my face and I was startled by a loud chuckle, I looked over to see hemdial laughing at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are your fathers son." He said

"He taught me a thing or two." I smiled

"Oh did he now?" I heard my mom asked I turned around and smile at her.

"And how are my little brothers treating you?" I asked

"Unfairly." She laughed I gave her one of my elbows and walked her down to the castle "How was your date with sif?"

"Good." I smiled dreamily

"Will I have a daughter in law soon?" She smirked

"Mom." I groaned

"What! I'm just asking a king does need his queen." She pushed

"And you need your rest." I smirked giving her to my father

"Touche." She smiled

**Belinda Pov**

I was sitting with aphrodite listening to her ramble on and on about her newest "lover", I watched as Ares played with cupid and Apollo kept a score. I don't know how long I had been staring but I started to hear Aphrodite call my name.

"Huh...yeah I bet he is really cute." I automatically said

"Yeah he has a piercing on his belly button." She said

"Oh wow thats cool…" I dragged "wait what?" I asked finally paying attention to her she was giving me that knowing smiled

"You were staring at him again." She smirked I rolled my eyes

"No I was watching the boys play." I corrected she gave a little giggle

"Why don't you just go kiss him?" Apollo asked

"Because, I don't want to." I said

"You sound like Arno." Apollo smirked "Because I don't want to." He said mimicking Arno's voice

"Apollo!" Aphrodite snapped, I frowned at that and looked at him

"Yeah I know." I said giving him a fake smile

"See I told you, she was over him." Apollo said Aphrodite pursed her lips and looked at me through the corner of her eyes and I shrugged

"Fine." She sighed

"Its you who isnt over him." Apollo smiled

"I am! I don't get attached." She fought

"So he was just another conquest." Apollo asked raising an eyebrow

"No...but I wasn't his girlfriend either." She smiled

"You guys had a kid." I laughed

"Yeah, but...gods you two are so annoying." Aphrodite sighed she got up and walked over to Ares and whispered something in his ear, she looked at me with a mischievous grin and winked at me. "Oh how I hate her." I thought to myself I watched as Ares walked towards me and Apollo

"Here comes lover boy." Apollo smiled

"Hey." Ares smiled

"Hey." I mumbled I tried hard not to look at him but it was like siren calls I just couldn't look away I smiled at him.

"Well before you guys get even more awkward i'm going to leave." I heard apollo murmur Are smiled at me and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Your so adorable." Ares chuckled

"Shut up would you." I said getting up and pushing him

"Did you miss me?" He asked I gave him a smug look

"No." I simply stated he acted shock and took me by the waist and started to tickle me

"You sure about that?" He asked I was a fit of laughter and I felt like I couldn't breathe

"Yup." I stubbornly said he started to tickle me more "Ok! I missed you." I gasped

"Good." He smiled "Now tell me whats going on in that head of yours."

"Nothing." I shrugged

"Look, sorry to tell you this but your a horrible liar." He said

"No I am not!" I pouted

"Com'on bel." He begged

"Fine...I had this dream about the future." I said

"A vision?" He asked

"Yeah." I nodded

"What about?" He asked

"I don't know it was confusing, I was there with my twin brothers, my cousin ariadne, Arno, my other cousins bae, and peggy." I said looking at him

"How could Arno be there his dead." Ares whispered I saw something in his eyes but I didn't get to figure out what it was because as soon as it was there it was gone.

"Actually…" I trailed

"He faked his death?" He shouted I put my hand on his mouth and looked at him sternly

"No, more like rose from the dead." I said his mouth was slightly open and he looked like he was going to say something but I beat him to the punch "And then starfox came and said I know where Arno is."

"Well do you?" He asked

"Um...I think I do." I stammered

"Come on we need to tell his parents." Ares said pulling me along with him

"No!" I screamed he stopped in his tracks and looked at me

"Are you crazy? Who knows what is going on in his mind, he could be in danger, he could die again bel." He snapped

"Why do you care, I know you have never liked him." I hissed

"Because I care about you." He snapped he mumbled something else but I couldn't hear him plus I was too busy staring wide eyed at him. "It wasn't much of a secret." but I didn't respond I just ran and kept running I don't know where I was running I just did and I found myself at the tower breathing heavily, my heart was pounding but it wasn't from running it was from the words that Ares had said. I had always dreamt about him saying those words but now that he did it scared the crap out of me.

**Arno's Pov**

I trudged around the village ducking behind buildings so now one say me. I had teleported all the way to vanaheim, but now that I was here I had no idea where to hide. I jumped on the back of sword cart and went for the ride. I felt myself fall asleep.

"Oi boy!" A man shouted I woke up to see a very angry villager

"Um, I can explain." I said

"Get out and maybe I won't remember anything." He warned I nodded but before I left I hid a dagger in my pants leg and when he wasn't looking I took a sword. He turned around and saw me.

"Thief!" He screeched I ran as fast as I could tripping on trunks of trees but I didn't stop I could still hear his footsteps, I had ran into a cliff, it was about a 30 ft. drop not to bad, but it would still hurt if landed wrong. I looked behind me and I saw the man.

"Give it here boy." He hissed I smirked at him and jumped off the cliff "No!" I landed on my feet and hid on the side of the tavern. I heard him rustling around but then he was gone. I looked up and laughed and then I ran across back into the woods. I had never felt this before freedom just running in the woods, it felt good not to have any princely duties or hearing fury's nagging voice. I came to a stop in a little meadow, I sat down and relaxed.

The sky is different here, it was orange but like the sunset, I heard humming coming from somewhere, I had never heard the song but I started to hum along and before I knew it I was looking for the songs creator. I found a girl sitting in front of a cliff looking over the ocean, and I just stood there listening to her singing and I felt myself drifting to sleep again, but before my eyes closed I saw the girls face, her green eyes and blonde hair it reminded me of sigyn.

"Arno wake up!" someone shouted I woke up in the meadow I got up and looked around it was just a dream, but it seemed so real, I ran my hands through my hair. I looked around for shelter but I couldn't find any. I walked and pushed past a few bushes until I found a cliff looking over the mountains of vanaheim and the great ocean. I sat down watching the sun set, I looked at my reflection and saw an older boy I didn't know, his eyes were wild, his face showed that he had been through a lot of battles but he looked weak, and I wasn't weak not for one bit.

**Madison's Pov**

"I hate you tristan!" I screamed in the toilet

"Yeah we'll see how long that lasts." I heard him chuckle I came out of the bathroom and put my hair in a ponytail "Did you brush your teeth?"

I huffed and threw the toothbrush at him; I sat down on the edge of the bed. I felt Tristan wrap his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You pick a dress out yet?" He asked I smiled and nodded

"Did you get your tux?" I asked

"Yeah." He answered "You figure out who's going to walk you down?"

"No." I answered

"You should give your dad a second chance." He said

"His the one that left me." I hissed

"Calm down Mads, I was just saying." Tristan defended

"I want him to walk me down, but he won't answer my phone calls." I sighed I felt him nod against my shoulder then he kissed my shoulder and sighed.

"Your intoxicating, you know that." He sighed I laughed at that and laid my head on his shoulder. "What? I was being romantic." He said

"Yeah I know, but i'm intoxicating?" I laughed I felt his hands start to leave my waist but I pulled them back around.

"Someone is a little possessive." I could hear the smirk in his voice

"No, I'm just comfortable." I said I felt a pain in my stomach I tried to muffle a cry but it didn't work, I felt tristan tense up behind me.

"Hey bae, be nice to mommy." I heard tristan scold I laughed again and I looked down at my stomach.

"Ugh I'm so fat." I complained

"No you're not, you're still smoking hot." He reassured

"Thanks." I smiled I felt my eyes get droopy again I couldn't be sleepy I just woke from a nap, either this is what it feels like to be pregnant the first time or our kid is playing a little too hard.

"Get some sleep, you guys are tired." Tristan said kissing the top of my head.

* * *

**How was it? I know there was barely any action, but I wanted it to be more romance in this ****chapter. Please leave a review and thank you for reading. **

**~One love nkb99**


	12. Chapter 11

**Heyy! Alright so this is chapter 11 and it skips like a lot of timeline and probably going to start doing that more often just so the story can pick up speed. :) Enjoy**

**On with the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Third persons view (3 months later)**

All the men sat in the lounge drinking and laughing not even noticing that the woman had took the kids to asgard and left them.

"Hey big guy when is Jane due she looks ready to blow?" Clint asked

"In a week or so." Thor smiled

"The mighty twins!" Tony bellowed copying Odin's voice"Asgards finest warriors." they burst into laughter again.

"Hey Steve, Colby when are you going to pop the question?" Tristan asked both of the men look at each other.

"I was going to ask Lux in 2 weeks." Steve said looking Loki to make sure the man didn't kill him.

"I was going to ask Sif after the wedding." Colby mumbled Thor smiled at his son

"Perfect timing." Thor smiled Tristan looked at his father, he looked like he was going to murder Steve.

"When were you going to ask for my blessing?" Loki asked

"Um...today actually." Steve nodded the god narrowed his eyes and smiled mischievously.

"You have my blessing." Loki smiled Tony and Clint gaped at the man

"You're just going to give her away that easily?" Tony asked

"Why should I give him the, "you hurt my daughter I hurt you" speech when Lux would obviously kill him first." Loki chuckled Thor laughed at the comment and Steve paled

"That is true, she vicious like her mother." Thor said Colby and Tristan laughed at him.

"Are you still shocked that she tasered you?" Clint asked Thor nodded

"Dad its been what? 20 years since that incident?" Colby asked

"23 actually." Thor corrected Loki patted his brothers shoulder.

"Hey where's Odin? I haven't seen him since he crashed landed on earth." Tony laughed

"Asgard." Tristan answered

"Gotcha." Tony nodded

"Tristan my boy, when is the big day?" Clint smiled

"Exactly 4 months from now." Tristan beamed

"Made your vows?" Steve asked

"Yup." Tristan smirked

"May we hear them?" Loki asked

"Nope." Tristan laughed while he shook his head

* * *

"Ella its gorgeous!" Madison squealed all the woman gathered around the girl and oogled at her engagement ring.

"Thank you." She laughed she gave her mother a hug and sat down beside her.

"Do you guys have a set date in mind?" Pepper asked while trying to maneuver her little busy body.

"Sometime in the summer." Ella smiled

"Oh thats soon." Jane paused looking at her daughter

"Yeah I know mom, but we don't want a big wedding just a small family gathering with a few friends in central park." Ella explained

"Alright then." Jane nodded

"How have you been with Ariadne?" Darcy asked Pepper the woman smiled bigger than she normally did.

"Good, she's getting big really quick; and Tony has already made her 3 suits, he keeps trying to teach her math and how to read so he can get to the more complicated things by the time she's 6." Pepper said while rolling her eyes Lux laughed at the older woman. "How are the twins?" Pepper asked Jane

"Rambunctious, antsy ready to come out and I want them out." Jane smiled

"Do you think you'll have more after these two?" Darcy smirked

"No I am done, the factory is closing for good." Jane said

"We'll see how long that lasts." Nat mumbled Madison, Ella, and Lux laughed at that.

"I'm surprised darce isn't pregnant." Pepper smirked while looking at the shorter woman.

"I told you I was done; Loki maybe irresistible but he's not that _irresistable_." Darcy smiled they heard a door open and watched as Belinda stormed in and sat down beside Madison. "hey there sweetie." Darcy smiled

"Hi." She mumbled all of the woman looked at the girl with concern "Why is it that whenever you think things are fine and dandy, it just blows up in your face? I don't get guys; their cute adorable some are even hot, and then they can be jerks and really annoying!"

Everyone looked at Jane a little shocked at Belinda's explosion on boys. Jane mouthed Ares problem and they all nodded. "His on another quest?" Jane asked

"Yup, and guess what this one is about finding the amazon queen and making her _fall _in love with him, I know his greek and they're usually not faithful he has three heirs already but sometimes...I just wish he wasn't greek so we could just be together and not have to worry about this type of stuff. I just wish Arno was here it would make everything easier, he would beat the crap out of Ares for me." Belinda said she looked up at all the woman and winced "I'm sorry Aunty Darce I didn't mean to bring him up."

"It's fine babe." Darcy lied she had gotten really good at masking things and this was one of them.

"If you want we can go beat him up together." Sif smiled that brought the heaviness in the air up a little and that made them all thankful, their family was open about almost everything but Arno was a topic no one brought up, not just because of pain but because of confusion everyone knew he was alive they just didn't know where he was.

"Madison how is bae?" Lux asked breaking the silence

"Heavy and antsy." She smiled

"Just like his father." Darcy laughed all the woman laughed at that.

"Have you talked to coulson?" Nat asked

"No." Was all she said clearly not wanting to talk about it "I want dad to walk me down." Madison had started calling Clint dad about 7 years ago when him and nat adopted her. Nat nodded at that and gave her daughter a light smile.

"Oh god call the cops Nat just smiled." Darcy dramatically awed Nat through a pillow at Darcy and laughed with her, they heard Ariadne giggle and clap her hands "See even Ari agrees with me."

"You sure Tony isn't your brother or something?" Jane smirked

"I am positive." Darcy said glaring at Jane

* * *

"Just look at him, Alva he screams danger." One of the village girls warned the girl

"No he doesn't." She laughed

"I don't even know why you trust him. His obviously hiding something." Another girl sneered; the brown hair boy walked over to them and smiled

"Hi Alva." He said his voice, sounded almost like a man but yet still sounded like a boy; he was taller than the girl who was blushing bright red.

"Hello Arnthor." The girl whispered. The young boy and girl stared at each other till the boys father called him,

"I'm coming." He shouted he gave the girl a kiss on the cheek "Will I see you tonight?" He asked

"Same place as always." She smiled

"Arnthor!" The man shouted

"I'm coming gods." The boy mumbled "You look pretty when you blush." He smirked and ran over to help his father take the hay to the bread man.

"Honestly Alva, what do you see in him? Sure he has nice muscles and beautiful eyes but just look at his face!" A girl shouted Alva turned on the girl.

"It be wise not to talk about Arnthor like that." She warned and walked off the there secret place.

"Alva!" The boy called he felt a hurl of fire be thrown at him "ow!"

"Always be prepared." She said

"Yeah yeah I know." He mumbled he turned around throwing ice at her which she deflected but then he hurled fire and ice at her which wasn't prepared for. "Always be prepared." He said mimicking her voice she laughed and jumped on his back ruffling his hair. They fell on the ground looking at the sky.

"Tell me about your family." She whispered she could see him tense up

"I told you that's off limits." He snapped

"Why? Arnthor please." She begged he sighed and looked at her

"Fine...My family was not your typical family, Asgardian, Frost Giants, Midguardians, Eternals, _Greeks_; we lived happily most days...well when we weren't in war or trying to figure out where my sister had gone. I thought I could save her but I was wrong and I…" He shut his mouth and his eyes raced trying to hold back tears."It doesn't matter, they've moved on, and thats how it should be."

"Ar." Alva sighed

"Don't call me that." He snapped "Only they can call me that." He warned

**Mystery Persons Pov**

"Odin to what do I owe this visit." I smiled looking as the huge man walked over to me

"You know exactly why I am here." Odin hissed

"Do they suspect a thing?" I asked

"No." He smiled "Soon I will have the child and we will have all the knowledge in the realm."

"You mean I will." I laughed I saw the fear in his eyes as he realized her betrayed his family for nothing.

"You promised!" He shouted

"As you promised to protect your family to frigga." I countered his face scrunched and he scowled

"We all know the reason I married frigga." Odin hissed

"For power." I answered (everyone knew and really it wasn't hard to see that Odin was hungry for power he stole something very precious from me just for _power_) Thanos walked and looked shocked "This is my inside spy." I said

"Thanos." Odin hissed

"Odin." Thanos growled

"Now Boys! We all are here for the same reason…Ariadne." I said

"The fire is in her." Thanos smiled

"Yes I know that was obvious." Odin snapped while looking at me and then back to thanos.

"Do the parents know?" I asked

"No, but they're about find out." Thanos laughed while waving his hand so we could watch the scene.

**Tony's Pov**

"Tony!" I heard Pepper scream/cry I ran up the stairs looking for her frantically. My heart fell like it was going to pound right out of my chest.

"Pepper?" I called

"Babies room." She cried I felt panic and I ran into Ariadne's room I saw Pepper holding her and crying and I was confused for a second.

"Pep what's the matter?" I asked walking over to her

"You promised me she would be ok." Pepper cried I felt a lump in my throat I was trying to figure if one of the suits malfunctioned "Tony I thought you said you fixed me?" when she said that it dawned on me.

"No..." I said shaking my head furiously she couldn't Pepper didn't have anymore of the cells as far as I could tell so how could Ariadne have it?

"She started to burn like I did, I didn't know what to do; I couldn't help her, she was crying and I didn't know what to do Tony." Pepper cried I put my arms around her and the baby holding them. Pepper cried on my shoulder. I took my baby girl out of her hands and held her, she was smiling like nothing had happen but her eyes were still glazed with tears. I kissed the top of her head and brushed her hair back; her little hand attached itself to my finger and she giggled.

"Pepper I promise I will find a way to fix this." I swore she looked at me and nodded "I'll call bruce and we'll run some test."

"I will fix this." I promised to Ariadne and when I made a promised to my baby girl nothing in this universe could possibly make me break it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review.**

**So hopefully by now you all know who the mystery person is and if you don't..well you'll just be surprised...and yeah I made Odin evil XP personally since I am a HUGE Loki fan I always saw Odin as a mean character even though he's not really _that_ mean. Oh yeah next chapter I will introduce Ella fiance. **

**So Ariadne sorta has powers ehehehe are you starting to see what the future hold for her? Hopefully in the next couple days I will have chapter 12 up (I'm in a race with my friend so we'll see how this ends...). And I am sorry for the inconsistent chapter updates I just go into a band and I am about to start another one soon and school is just a pain. But I will try my best to balance it out for you lovely readers XD. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~One Love nkb99 **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys heres chapter 12. **

**Warning: It gets a little...tense thats all im gonna say...**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Jane's Pov**

"Thor!" I shouted he ran into the room

"Are they coming?" He asked I nodded and he picked me up "Eir." He boomed

"Thor my ear babe." I said he winced and kissed my forehead

"Sorry." He half smiled I felt another contractions and screamed in pain

"Get them out!" I snapped at eir; loki looked amused and I glared at him and the smile faded away very quickly, I saw Belinda standing by the door watching out for someone.

"Jane…" Eir paused and looked at me. I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow "Loki take Thor out now, Belinda you leave also; lady Darcy I am going to need your assistance." Eir ordered

"What! No I am not leaving my wife!" Thor snapped Loki some how dragged him out of the room I heard wrestling for a moment and then it stopped.

"Mom?" Belinda asked shakily Ella whispered something in her and took her hand.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Just relax, stay calm don't worry about a thing." Darcy smiled but I could see the fear in her eyes I held her hand as I felt myself slip into deep sleep.

**Third person**

"Eir what's the matter?" Darcy asked concerned for her friend Eir just shook her head

"Their powers...too powerful." She said looking at Darcy "I have never seen stars nor lighting so bright."

"Well get them out before she's hurt!" Darcy said

"We're going to need Loki or-

"Don't!" Darcy said shuttering from what she knew eir was about to say. She ran out of the room and grabbed her husband not telling him a thing afraid to open her mouth, when they came back into the room; Jane was screaming in her sleep from the pain and Eir was trying her best to comfort the woman but she didn't know what to do.

"What is going on?" Loki demanded

"The childrens power its too strong." Eir said Loki quickly walked over to Jane his hand hovering over her stomach, he stop about midway and looked up. He sighed in deeply, and looked at Darcy, fear surged through the short women's body.

"Go stay with Thor." He ordered his wife

"No, I'm not leaving my friends side." Darcy snapped

"Darcy..please." He begged he pleaded to her through his eyes and she left the room. "She's going to need a C-section." Eir nodded at Loki and helped him prepare.

**Thor's Pov**

I started to pace more and more when Darcy came out of the room crying. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, I hated not knowing what was going with my wife…..

I heard a heart wrenching scream from Jane and more tears started to stream down my face, I felt Belinda grabbed onto me more and cling to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"She's going to be ok? Right daddy?" She asked her storm blue eyes begging me to say yes and how could I not?

"She will be fine your mother is very strong." I said trying to give her a reassuring smile I saw Loki storm out of the room his hands soaked in something but I couldn't tell what because he put his hands behind his back.

"Thor….come meet your sons." He smiled I had never seen him smile so wide in a very long time. I walked in the room to see Jane sleeping on the bed and Eir holding to bundles I walked over to her to see babies that looked exactly the same. They both had blonde hair and electric blue eyes but yet I could tell them apart.

"Hello Asgeir." I said to the baby on the right "And Hello Asher." I smiled to the baby on the left

"Its the other way around Thor." Jane slightly laughed I looked at her and smiled I gave her a kiss "No more kids." she said I nodded and gave her another kiss

"Get some rest." I told her she nodded and went right back to sleep. I smiled at her then back at our new set of children I took them out of Eir's hands and sat down beside Jane both boys smiled at me and I could feel the power surging out of them just at this young age. I looked up and saw Loki he was frowning and I knew why.

"How are they so powerful?" He asked

'Their my sons." I smirked he tried to hide an amused face but failed "You're not the only one with jokes." I told him

"This is serious Thor...have you not notice the more children the avengers have the more powerful they become?" He asked I pondered on the question while rocking the boys back to sleep. I realized he was right they were getting more powerful, even Tony's child she had powers when she wasn't supposed to.

"You think someone is controlling our children's fate?" I asked he scrunched his face in confusion

"I don't know but I do think it is strange." He sighed he walked out of the room leaving me with my wife and children.

**Mystery Persons Pov**

"We need to find him Starfox!" I screamed

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found." Starfox sighed I grabbed his shirt and bunched it in my hand

"Laufey!" I heard Odin scream "Let him go...if my grandson doesn't want to be found that is better for us. We would surely die if Belinda and him fought together."

"He is my grandson also! But see this is where we are different, I think that we should break him. Let him watch as his parents, siblings, aunts and uncles die. Make him have to protect his family then take them away from him destroy him and then kill him off also." I sneered Starfox looked scared at what I had just said but it was the truth I did not have compassion in any part of my body.

"Laufey do you hear yourself?" Odin asked

"I think master is right too long have we been compassionate, just look at my runt of a sister, I should have killed her when I had the chance now she will have the first eternal heir in over a millennia!" Thanos snapped

"You didn't give compassion to my son when you raised him why should I give it to his?" I asked

"You are right the midguardians have corrupted our realm for too long." Odin agreed and I smiled

"We attack in 2 months time after Bae is born." I ordered Odin and Thanos smile was so evil it sent wonderful waves of fear up my spine the only one who was not agreeing with us was Starfox and I had enough of it. I walked over to him and pierced my nails into his abdomen.

"AHHH!" He screamed

"I have let you live long enough." I hissed in his ear I felt blood trickling down my hand and into a puddle on my feet.

"Please let me live." He begged I pushed further till my hand was outside of his back. His face went pale and his breath shallower and shallower. His eyes pleaded with me but I was cold to the core.

"Laufey that is enough." Odin snapped

"I am your COMMANDER now Odin you'd be wise to remember that." I said looking at him. Starfox's body went limp and I pulled my hand out of his lifeless body. "Take this away from me." I ordered Thanos nodded looking at his brothers body.

**Lux's Pov**

I felt a pain in my chest and I sat up, I felt another soul leave I searched trying to find out who it was. "Starfox." I mumbled I felt tears burn at the back of my eyes and my throat started to burn. I let out a strangled sound which woke up Steve.

"Lux's what's the matter?" He asked worry storming through his eyes

"His dead. How am I going to tell her?" I cried in his shoulder

"Who's dead?" He asked I looked up at him

"Starfox." I choked he looked shocked for a moment "Don't ask how?" I pleaded he nodded and wrapped his arms around me I felt a little more calm but I still was a little at edge. Multiple questions running through my mind but I couldn't answer half of them.

"Tell her in the morning." Steve whispered in my ear I nodded and laid back down I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and I fell back to sleep.

**Arno's Pov**

_I was standing in front of Stark/ Avenger tower or at least what use to be the tower. Streets were no longer flat but pieces all over the place, people were screaming I looked around for my family but I couldn't find them. I saw Uncle Thor's red cape and I saw Uncle Tony's suit, I saw arrows and bullets flying in different directions but I couldn't see Uncle Clint or Aunt Nat. Then I felt everything go still it got scary dark and the stars seemed to be falling and you could literally see electricity and I knew that was my mom and Aunt Jane. I started to run towards what I heard was crying. I bumped into Tristan and Madison but they didn't seem to see me, I screamed after them but they didn't answer. I saw Aunt Pepper start to burn I tried to warn her but then fire shot out of her and I backed away. I saw a little girl no older than 7 with brown curly hair and hazel eyes crying trying to get Aunt Peppers attention._

_"Stay with Belinda, Ary." Aunt Pepper cried she ran into the battle and I looked at the girl I saw a taller girl behind her._

_"Belinda!" I shouted but she didn't hear me I saw two boys that looked exactly the same in tow behind Belinda and then the next thing I saw nearly crushed me. Steve was carrying Lux in his hands crying fiercely she looked deathly pale she reached out for something. Steve handed her a baby, she whispered something in the baby's ear and she giggled and nodded._

_"I love you peggy." Lux said Steve handed her back to Belinda and she took her inside. I turned around because I didn't want to see what was next. I ran after Belinda and I saw her sitting holding a bunch of crying kids._

_"Do you need help?" I asked trying to see if she would hear me but she didn't_

_"Where's Uncle Arno?" A little boy with black hair and grey eyes asked_

_"His...making your new home." Belinda smiled but I could tell she was lying I heard a few foot steps and I saw my mother she had a gash on her face and a ill looking wound on her side I saw Aunt Jane walk in next and she didn't look any better the side of her neck had a cut and her arm was covered in blood._

_"Mom!" Belinda and the twins cried_

_"Grandma!" The little boy and girl shouted they ran over to them and crushed them in hugs but the little girl that was with Aunt Pepper sat there looking for her._

_"Ariadne." Aunt Jane called "I knew that name!" I thought to myself. She looked up and tears were streaming down her face._

_"Where's my mom?" She asked_

_"Sweetie... " My mom trailed_

_"Don't! I just want my mommy." She cried Aunt Jane ran over and gave her a hug and Belinda cried in my mother's shoulder "Did she at least die with my dad at her side?"_

_I heard my mother take in a breath. "They were together." She smiled through her tears and then I saw something shimmer in the distance._

_"Arno! Where is Colby and Ella?" Belinda asked I looked at her_

_"They're still fighting but Ella told me to take you guys somewhere safe, where Odin and Laufey would never think to find all of us." I said looking at Ariadne in particular_

_"Where?" My mother asked_

_"I would love to tell you mom, but I can't" I said trying hard not to choke Aunt Jane brought all the kids over to me and Belinda and I stood side by side holding little hands and I held Peggy in my arms. I flashed us away to not even I know where but I watched as My mother and Aunt Jane cried looking at where we use to be and then I saw two huge shadows coming I thought it was my father and Uncle Thor but it wasn't it was the giant I had met when I woke up and my grandfather. I felt a chill go through my spine as fear crossed through Aunt Jane and my mother eyes._

_"Where are they?" Odin boomed_

_"We're not telling you." My mom protested the giant walked closer to her but she didn't flinch "I married your son I'm not afraid of frost giants." My mom smirked_

_"Darcy." Aunt Jane hissed I watched as Odin outstretched his staff pointing it at Aunt Jane and the giant got ready to pounce on my mother._

_"We're going to die and our killers are our father in laws." My mother mumbled_

_"You know you're not making this any better." Aunt Jane snapped they exchanged a look and then it got dark and the stars started to come closer and closer and then lightning struck them and like a chain reaction they all started to spark with electricity I smiled thinking they would win but I saw something lurking in the dark and I realized it was Thanos. I screamed but they couldn't hear me tears started streaming down my face._

_"If only you had never fell in love with our sons...you could have prevented this." Odin said his face was eerie and quite disgusting at the same time_

_"If only poor little Arno hadn't been tortured and was scared off, and if only Belinda had never trusted Ares, you two would never be in this situation." The giant smirked and then I saw them Ares and Thanos running towards Aunt Jane and my mother with swords in their hands. I watched as they were pierced and fell down. I screamed so loud it scratched the back of my throat._

"Arnthor! wake up!" A woman shouted I woke up and saw the woman who was pretending to be my mother. I ripped the blankets off of me and ran outside.

"Arnthor where are you going?" My "father" yelled

"Nightmare!" I screamed and they knew what that meant I jumped off a cliff and started to fly I didn't know I could I was hoping I would fall into the river like I usually do but then I realized it must be Alva bringing me to the meadow. I watched as it got closer and closer till I saw a girl with orange hair that looked like a halo of fire on her.

"Arnthor what in the heavens is wrong with you?" She asked I sat down wiping the sweat off my face and running my hands through my hair.

"I saw the same thing again, they just stood there." I said cradling my head in my hands I heard her get on her knees and look at me she pushed my hands away from my eyes and touched our foreheads.

"It was just dream." She promised

"And what if its not! I have to go back and help them." I said

"No!" She warned I looked at her but it was too late I saw the blue giant and I ran over to Alva protecting her from him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"You need to come back Arno." He said I saw something in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was

"You...you killed them." I screamed

"No that was you!" He shouted I took a step back and looked at my hands they were blue with red tint in them I started to turn into a frost giant.

"Stop!" I cried he smirked and let me turn back to normal "What do you want?" I asked

"Nothing just to see your family whole again." He said there was something dripping in what he said but I didn't know what it was like he was dulling my senses.

"No you don't you want to kill us all there to get it over with." I snapped and then his name just popped in my mind "Laufey!" I screeched he looked shocked "I knew there was something about you I couldn't trust."

"Look here boy!" He said inching closer to me but I shot out red frost mixed with acid he screamed and backed away.

"Stay away from me and my family." I warned

"Arno." He begged I winced at that name

"It's Arnthor." I said turning my back on him and walking away.

"She will blame you forever if you come back too late!" He shouted at me I knew who he was talking about and it probably was true she would never forgive me I would lose my chance… "Arno stop thinking like that!" I shouted at myself Alva looked at me with worry.

She grabbed my hand and brushed it with her fingers looking into my eyes I tried to smile but it was foreign and I it would be a lie, and lying makes it too close to being just like him.

"Odin is working with me." Laufey said and I turned around but he was gone I looked at Alva but she looked as if she was scared of me.

"Your….Prince Arno! Your supposed to be dead." She screamed I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shush would you Al?" I asked she looked terrified

"My father has betrothed me to Asner." She said I nodded and looked away "You still love her don't you?" She asked

"Its complicated." I sighed

"Go home Arno." She said the way she said my real name it was like a foreign language I shook my head.

"If I stay away maybe they'll be ok safe from danger as long as Odin, Laufey, and Thanos are trying to find me." I said trying to convince myself I thought of all the places I could hide but they would find me eventually then something dawned on me.

"You know that's not true." She said pursing her lips I looked at her.

"If they died and she has to live with that...I would never forgive myself." I said

"Then go protect them, you have enough power." She said

"No." I said shaking my head

"Where are you going to hide! They will find you." She snapped

"Who said I was going to hide?" I smirked she looked at me raising an eyebrow. "I'll just go back become an orphan in New York close enough that I can keep an eye on them but far enough no one will suspect a thing." I laughed she smiled and nodded she gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Be careful...for me?" She asked my gaze soften and so did hers I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I will." I promised she backed away hugging herself and then I started to wonder how I got myself into this mess I had finally started living a normal had a possible girlfriend and now it was all messed up. I turned around starting to flash back to midguard. I felt myself crash onto a trash can directly behind Stark Towers. "Really?" I huffed I had on normal midguardian cloths I put my hood on my head it was in the middle of the day I walked around the corner in front of the tower I looked up and smiled I could hear Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce fussing over something. I saw Aunt Pepper holding Ariadne on the balcony I bumped into a girl with blonde hair.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said helping her up when I saw her I put my hood back on and turned around she squinted her eyes at me and then smiled.

"It's cool tall people can't always be looking down." She laughed "I'm Madison and this Belinda."

* * *

**Hey so yeah I know I left you on a cliff hanger... Well at least Arno's back sorta. Anyway hope you liked it please leave a review. Thank you fro reading. **

**One Love ~nkb99 **


	14. Chapter 13

**Belinda's Pov **

I was holding Asgier...or maybe I was holding Asher I don't know I was holding one of my brothers. My mom was sleeping in the next room and one of the other boys was sleeping.

"Which one are you?" I asked the baby smiled and clapped "Oh your Asgier." He laughed again and snuggled closer to me. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. I heard the door open and I saw Lux, Ella, Steve, and Calvin walked in. The guys went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hey Bel." Lux smiled she seemed happier since she was out of jail and Steve proposed so I guess that would make you happy. I remembered I hadn't responded.

"Hey." I smiled Ella took Asgier from my hands.

"Take a break go have some fun." Ella pushed

"With who?" I asked raising an eyebrow when the boys heard what I said they turned around and went back into the kitchen.

"I don't know...your boyfriend." Ella said

"Yeah no longer together El." I said pursing my lips Lux looked at me with a questioning look and I could see the wheels in her head start to turn.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the guy you and Madison bumped into would it?" She asked I chewed on the inside of my cheek and nodded.

"Belinda we told he wasn't Arno." Ella exasperated

"But he looked exactly like him from my dream." I whined

"As for as we know Arno is and could be dead." Lux said

"And if his not?" I countered

"He doesn't want to be with us." Ella said she bit her lip and looked at me "Bel you need to let him go, his gone and the faster you get that in your head the better. Just forget him."

"Easier said then done Ella when your best friend just leaves, I can't forget him; I _won't_ forget him." I snapped Lux ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"I know your mad-

"Try furious!" I screamed Asher stirred in his sleep. Lux looked at me giving me a "be quiet before you wake up the entire city" look.

"We all are Belinda, we have moved on with our lives why can't you? For gods sakes Aunt Darcy is his mother but you don't see her crying or moping around, Lux and Tristan are his siblings but their getting married. Me and Colby were his cousins but we aren't letting it destroy us. Everyone is moving on and its time you did the same." Ella snapped I stormed out of the room and out of the tower I didn't want to hear another thing.

**Madison's Pov**

"Mornin Sunshine." I heard Tristan in my ear I chuckled and snuggled closer to him.

"Mhm." I nodded and looked at him "Mornin." He kissed the top of my head and smiled "I thought you were in Jotunheim?"

"I missed you too much." He mumbled in my neck

"Needy much?" I laughed he looked up and raised an eyebrow his green eyes seemed more vibrant today. I could honestly stare into his eyes all day I gave him a kiss.

"Who's needy now?" He asked I heard my stomach growl

"Apparently your son." I smirked he gave my stomach a kiss.

"I going to let this one slid little boy." He smiled while talking to our baby.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked while sitting up

"Actually you were." Tristan said

"I'm really hungry so your going to have to talk to Bae a little later, sorry babe." I smiled while getting up and put my hair in a pony tail and walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator realizing there was barely anything in it. "Tristan!" I shouted

"Yes?" He asked I felt his breath on my cheek

"Ah!...Don't do that again." I snapped Tristan laughed behind me and I turned around glaring at him.

"Okay I'm sorry, here sit down I'll make some pancakes." He apologized

"Fine." I pouted I sat down on the counter watching him make pancakes I don't know why but when a guy cooks its really sexy especially when he has no shirt on. This must be the baby hormones talking because I have never felt this way. Tristan turned around and looked at me smirking.

"Like what you see?" He asked

"Mhm." I said while biting my lip he gave me a hungry kiss and I returned it. "We are soo getting sound proof walls when this kid is born."

"No doubt about that." Tristan said "You are so hot." He sighed

"Thanks so are you." I slyly smirked my stomach growled again and I groaned and rested my forehead on his forehead

"Food I'm on it." He said giving me one more peck turning back around and making the pancakes.

**Darcy's Pov **

"Come on Loki let me get up, Fury is going to be pissed if I miss one more day of work." I groaned

"But having you in the bed is _way _more pleasurable." He purred in my ear. I felt myself shiver against his touch I felt him caresses my stomach and I moaned I could mentally see his sly smirk against me. I needed to really get up or just like the past two days I would be in the bed with a certain someone.

"Would you rather eat food or stay in bed?" I asked turning and facing him

"Is that really a question?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Fine I'm hungry so I'm getting up." I said I put on one of Loki's shirts that he never wears; it came all the way to my mid thigh, I put on thick socks so I could slide on the floor. I put my iPod on the speakers and blasted the music. I ran into the kitchen started to brew some coffee and put pop tarts in the toaster. Loki came out of the room with nothing on but his boxers and his bed hair. I tried hard not laugh/ swoon from this picture.

"Do we have to listen to this music so early in the morning?" Loki complained

"Babe we have no more kids in the house, this calls for a celebration." I smiled he laughed and looked at me.

"Fine then." He said giving me a kiss "Go get dressed I have breakfast." I looked at the clock and it was 10:45 I was supposed to be in my office an hour ago.

"Damn it." I cursed. I ran into the room and threw on some black jeans and a green button blouse. I put on my stilettoes and walked out of the room, I smelt the coffee and smiled I took the cup out of Loki's hand and smirked while drinking it. "This is good." I moaned in the cup

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Loki asked I slightly laughed

"No, if you would stop ripping my work clothes off of me maybe I would have more things to wear." I said looking up from my cup.

"Who needs clothes?" He asked

"I do." I said looking at him I gave him a kiss on the cheek and took the pop tarts out of the toaster. "Go do something today." I said looking over my shoulder.

"Well your..."

"Not me." I smirked and closed the door behind me.

"Mrs. Lewis, Director Fury wants you in his office." Jarvis said

"Be there in 5 Jarvis." I sighed I walked all the way to Fury's office and knocked.

"Come in Darcy." Fury said I walked in and sat down slightly nervous the only time he called me Darcy was when I was in deep shit or something big was about to happen.

"If this is about me being late today I am sorry but Loki and me where..." I suddenly stopped talking when he looked up at me "You didn't know I was late did you?"

"No." He said I nodded "Anyway I wanted to show you this footage." He showed me footage of a boy bumping into Madison and Belinda and then where he came from.

"Um...why are you showing me this?" I asked

"Look at this." He said I watched as a portal open and then the boy fell out of it.

"Fury so there's another magical person in New York why are you telling me this?" I asked He sighed and called for Maria and someone else through the intercom. I watched as Maria walked in with the boy who was in the video and I looked at him. I couldn't really see his face because of his hood.

"Take the hood off." Fury sighed the boy sighed and listened and when I saw who it was I felt like my whole world was crumbling again.

"Hi mom." He sheepishly smiled

* * *

**Hey! So how was it? Did you like the ending? So hopefully next chapter will be slightly longer... **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **

**~One Love nkb99 **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone so I wanted to tell you right now the poll for Belinda and who she should date is at a tie and I may have to be the tie breaker. I have in mind who I want her to be with...but I will have the poll up for another week and then it is going down. **

**On with the story! **

* * *

**Darcy's Pov **

_"Hi mom." _He said that's all he said like that was going to do anything. I had so many emotions in me right now; I was Happy, Furious, Grateful, Angry, Curious, Awed but most of all Relieved. I was ready to whoop this boys ass, kiss him, ground him for life, hold him forever, tell him I loved him, yell at him why he didn't come sooner. We stood there staring at each other, I felt tears fall from my eyes and I did the most crazy thing, I ran out of the room. Didn't tell him I'd be back I ran all the way to the apartment Loki still had no clothes on but I didn't care I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried in his bare chest.

"Darcy...?" Loki asked I looked at him my classes were fogging up so I couldn't really tell what his expression was.

"His back." I sobbed He raised an eyebrow telling me to elaborate "Just go to Fury's office." I said I didn't know how to tell him I watched as he flashed away (hopefully he has clothes on when he sees) I sat down on the couch. "Well I'm not going to work." I thought to myself.

**Loki's Pov **

I had flashed in front of Fury's office I could hear him talking but it sounded like a one way conversation, I didn't know why Darcy was crying but I intended to find out. I stormed into the room and I saw what looked like a troublesome boy and I assumed it was a child from the High School until he turned and looked at me and his eyes widen.

"Arno?" I asked I saw him gulp and then stand up he had grown he was now my height and he carried himself with a little bit more confidence.

"Hi dad." He choked I walked over to him and clasp his shoulder I felt him tense, I felt relief in my chest and I couldn't breath I felt like I was whole again. I brought him into a hug and held him there. I looked at Fury who had a small smile on his face and I let go of Arno.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." I told him he nodded and walked out of the room. What I was about to do I already regretted. I could already taste defeat in my mouth. "Thank you." I said to Fury he raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"I'm sorry couldn't really hear what was that?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face

"Thank you." I said I walked out of the room when I heard fury behind me

"Your welcome...and lets not make a habit of this?" He said staring at me

"With pleasure." I said I walked to me and Darcy's little apartment where I saw Arno standing frozen in front of the door when he saw me he looked at me and shook his head. "You can go in."

"Um..." He cleared his throat and walked in Darcy was sitting on the couch looking at us.

"Everyone is on their way." She said I nodded and Arno sat down far away from both of us. I looked at Darcy and gave her a reassuring kiss on the head. "Did you see his scars?" She whispered I nodded and held her there in my arms.

"Don't mention them to him." I said looking at our son he was wondering around as if he had never seen anything in the house before.

**Third Person Pov **

Everyone was in the lounge in the Avengers tower staring at the young boy who had magically reappeared after being gone for 9 months. He had changed quite a lot and so did they. Lux had gone with Ella to get Belinda, Madison was screaming at Arno trying to figure out why he didn't say who he was 2 weeks ago when they bumped into each other. Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Natasha were trying to figure out what do with this new turn of events. Clint and Tristan were trying to keep a straight face at Madison yelling at poor Arno who looked like he was getting ready to faint. Thor and Loki looked worryingly at the young boy he didn't seem himself and they were the only two who had notice he hadn't said a single thing since he had saw his father. Tony and Bruce were looking at all his bruises seeing if they could make them less bold, and Steve was just observing with Calvin who had no idea who Arno was.

"ARNO DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STRESS YOU HAVE PUT US THROUGH!" Madison screamed Arno didn't respond just looked down at his soon to be sister in law and nodded she sighed and then gave him hug well more like attempted to give him a hug. "You do that again I will kill your ass are we clear?" She asked he smiled and nodded again.

"Have you gone mute?" Tristan asked Arno frowned at his brother and glared at him "Sorry its just you haven't talked." Ella, Lux and Belinda walked out of the elevator and everyone stopped talking when they saw them. Lux ran over and gave her brother a hug and then smacked his arms he winced and looked at her. Then he saw Belinda and he slightly smiled, there was small smiles on everyone face when they saw Belinda walk over to Arno she stared into his eyes and then smacked him. There was a chorus of gasps.

"What the heck Bel?!" Arno snapped rubbing where he was smacked everyone looked at Arno shocked at what his voice now sounded like. Tears started to stream down Belinda's face as she looked at him. "Bel...-"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed he stepped back and looked at her with a sad expression. "You left, and then you just come back and to make matters worse do you ever intend to come back if Fury hadn't found you?" She asked

"I-...No." He whispered Darcy looked at her son with a hurt expression. "I couldn't come home...not after everything." He said avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Arno Lokison." Belinda snapped he looked up at her to see her sneering at him. "I hate you." and she walked out

"Happy Birthday Bel." He whispered only she heard him and she turned to look at him and then turned around. Arno debated only following her but thought best not.

"Now that's over...tell us what happened." Tony said

"No." Arno snapped

"Well tuff because your not leaving till we found out, one way or another." Natasha said folding her arms in front of the boy. Arno had told his story what he had gone through the past 9 months making sure not to mention any names except Thanos's. Darcy, Jane and Pepper were a fit of tears, Loki and Thor wanted to kill Thanos and whoever else was there. Everyone else wondered how Arno was still perfectly sane but no one noticed Belinda standing in the door glaring at her best friend. Arno had stopped right where he had met Alva.

"Where did you stay?" Darcy asked

"In Vanahiem." Belinda answered Arno looked at her.

"Wait you knew where he was?" Jane snapped at her daughter both teenagers ignored that and went back to bickering

"Why didn't you come?" He asked

"I should be asking you the same question." She said raising an eyebrow

"You know why, you've had the vision." He snapped

"No I had the after math I still don't know what happened, I know the outcome though." She trailed everyone looked at the two with a questioning look until Arno got up to leave. When Belinda grabbed his arm and looked at him. Arno tensed and scowled at her.

"You can trust us." She promised he scoffed and looked down at her.

"You be tortured for 6 months then let's see how much you trust...especially _this_ family." He said to her "plus you _hate _me Bel why would I trust you?"

"Because in a couple years I'll be the only one besides you who can actually remember _this _family." She whispered in his ear. Arno yanked his arm out of her grip and stalked out of the room. The adults looked at her with a questioning look but she just walked out of the room avoiding their stares. Clint took in a heavy sigh and he got up he looked slightly pissed.

"Belinda and Arno get back in here." He yelled through the intercom "Everyone stay seated."

"Clint..." Natasha dragged he eyed her warning her to keep her mouth shut. He watched as the teens sat down far away from each other glaring and then back at him.

"Ok look and listen very closely." He snapped everyone got a little edgy Clint didn't lose his cool very often and when he did it wasn't good. "I am sick and tired of us not being a family anymore, I am sick and tired of seeing Darcy moping around, Loki not doing any pranks, Thor you have been barely talking, Tony and Bruce your holding a secret and Pepper you know what it is, Lux and Steve why are you so jumpy around Madison? And Tristan why are you never here? Colby man up and ask Sif already, Calvin I don't trust you, but if Ella and Thor do I will try my best to be nice; and has anyone seen Odin?...I know a lot of things have happen in the past year but I have had up to here." "Tony, Bruce, and Pepper you first spill what ever secret your holding right _now_." He said Tony looked at Pepper and Bruce started to fidget around.

Tony stood up and eyed Clint then looked at Ariadne and sighed "Ary has Extremis in her." Steve and Nat looked at the baby and Jane looked at Pepper. "I came home a few weeks ago and Pep had told me...Bruce and I have been trying to figure out how to take it out of her since its just the early stage." Arno and Belinda glanced at each other and then looked back at their Uncle Clint. No one noticed that except Clint but he kept quiet about that for now.

"Alright Loki you will be helping them." Clint ordered Loki did nothing to protest he just nodded and patted Tony's shoulder it was awkward but reassuring "Tristan, Madison spill." He eyed

"We don't have a secret." Madison lied Natasha scoffed at that and looked at her daughter.

"I am only going to say this once and this goes for all of you, spill." Clint snapped

"Dark elves are attacking Jotunheim and I don't know why." Tristan said looking at Lux she slightly laughed

"Do you really think I have something to do with it?" Lux asked

"I don't know maybe." Tristan shrugged

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lux grumbled

"Look I am sorry but Lux just a last year you went on a rampage I know people change but it takes some time." Tristan snapped

"I was _possessed_ Tristan." Lux snapped looking at her brother

"Ok! Enough this is what I am talking about we are always arguing if not about Lux then Belinda or Arno." Clint sighed "Darcy get yourself together ok I know you lost a kid and then he came back but he _came back_ maybe against his will but look I can't take you not laughing or smiling anymore, Belinda and Arno I am about ready to ground you both for life; don't think I haven't notice the side glances and the whispers ." He said both of them sat up straighter and eyed their uncle. "Lux and Steve I don't know what your hiding but if I find out its because you guys are having a kid I'm going to kill someone." He added

"Well um..." Steve dragged

"Oh my god." Colby mumbled Ella eyed Lux

"I'm not pregnant Uncle Clint." Lux said eyeing Steve he flinched and shrunk back into the corner

"Then please with all respect tell us what _your_ hiding." He said sitting back down in front of his family

"Someone died." Lux murmured she looked at Madison and then quickly looked away, Arno looked up at Lux and raised an eyebrow.

"A lot of people have died Lux." Bruce chuckled they all looked at him shocked that he could laugh at such a tense time.

"It was Starfox." Steve said Madison's head snapped and she looked at the couple and then at Arno

"I didn't kill him I swear." He promised

"So do you know who?" Tristan said wrapping his arm around Madison trying to comfort her. Arno shook his head no and looked back down. Madison rested her head on Tristan's shoulder she felt ready to cry but she wasn't going to cry just yet.

"We will inform all of Asgard and the rest of the realms." Colby promised

"I will tell Jotunheim." Tristan said

"Hey Arno why don't you tell Alva." Belinda slyly asked

"Who's Alva?" Darcy asked

"His girlfriend." Belinda grumbled

"No she wasn't!" He shouted "And how did you know about her?" They were both standing up in each others face sneering

"Aphrodite." Was all she said and he his gaze slightly soften

"Do you always go for the blondes that like you for nothing but your looks, even though I have to say its getting kind of ruff to see what Alva saw in you." Belinda said that had struck a never and she knew it but she didn't back down

"Belinda!" Pepper reprimanded the girl but that didn't do a thing they both kept bickering and screaming Ella and Lux looked at their Uncle Clint he just sat back down and let them keep running out of steam he knew where this would end up but he just hoped that it wouldn't take a surprise turn.

"Don't you dare talk like you knew either of them! Aphrodite was just a friend the only reason why I ever met her was to protect you! The only reason why I hung around Alva was to protect you! Belinda so don't you dare act like you know anything." He snapped veins were popping out from his neck as his voice raised

"To protect me? How does you being with Alva protect me?" She yelled

"She was teaching me how to control my powers! She was betrothed to someone already." He screamed Belinda inched further growling underneath her breath electric sparks flew of her and red frost flew off Arno. Jane was ready to stop this, it was going a little too far but Clint put his hand up to stop her.

"Why did it matter she was betrothed?" She asked

"It didn't matter." He said his eyes racing looking in her eyes begging her to shut up.

"So you did like her." Belinda yelled

"No, and why do you care you had a boyfriend that I kept in check when I was here." He snapped

"Why did you have to keep him in check." Belinda challenged Natasha and Darcy both shared a look and Nat smirked mouthing a I told you so.

"Because your my best friend and I didn't want you to get hurt." He lied Thor and Loki both looked at Clint trying to figure out what he was doing, because he had just yelled at Lux and Tristan for bickering.

"Yeah sure you didn't, look you can go back to vanaheim for all I care." Belinda lied they both looked at each other and Arno looked down

"And who would help you with the kids?" Arno smirked Belinda and looked at him her mouth open she didn't know how he could be so witty in the middle of a fight she hated him so bad. He was so annoying and infuriating she just wanted to smack him (again).

"I would manage." She said he looked at her with an amused face, he started to laugh and everyone was confused for a second until they saw Clint's knowing smile he had planned this he knew something they didn't or at least he thought he did.

"Please elaborate on kids please?" Jane asked eyeing both of the kids. Belinda's shut her mouth and Arno's jaw tensed up.

"Asgeir, Asher, Ariadne, Bae and Peggy." Belinda sighed everyone looked at the sleeping babies and then at Madison's stomach but no one had a little girl yet besides Pepper. Clint now was totally lost, maybe he didn't know what was going on with the two teens.

"Who's Peggy?" Lux asked Arno smirked

"She's your daughter." Belinda said avoiding to look at anyone

"And how do you know this?" Darcy asked

"We..." Belinda looked at Arno begging for help "This is all your fault."

"How?!" He asked

"If you hadn't gone through that portal." Belinda said Arno looked at her and nodded

"I'm not asking you to forgive me." He countered

"Good cause I would never forgive you." She scoffed back

"Psh fine then." Arno sneered

"Bye." Belinda said walking out of the room

"Bye." He said copying her voice

"I don't sound like that!" She shouted

"Sure you don't." He mumbled under his breath. Clint started to rethink he's plan that he had and wondered if he had made things worse...

**Belinda's Pov **

Arno is so freaking annoying! I thought I would be happy when he got back but I wasn't...well maybe a little, well...maybe a whole lot but it still didn't compare to my anger that I had rising in me. I stood in the top of the tower letting the wind whip my hair around I needed to cool down. I have no idea what Uncle Clint was trying to prove but it wasn't much he probably just messed everything up again. Honestly I knew our entire family was in a stand still it was like one big messed up relationship but that's what made us...us.

I heard the door slide open and the mischief Prince himself walked in. I hissed under my breath and turned away from his gaze I heard him walk towards me till I saw him beside me leaning against the railing like he was getting ready to jump.

"All the things you said...were they true?" He asked everything in me was telling me to say no but that would be a lie.

"Yes." I answered he nodded and the silence got more intense by the second. I turned on my heels ready to leave.

"Wait Bel." He pleaded I turned around to look at him "Ple- I don't expect you to forgive me but please don't avoid me." He said looking at me he wasn't the kid I grew up with the kid I shared a birthday with he was a boy, a boy who had seen and been through things no one should his eyes were soft and hard such a strange combination, usually they would show you everything about a person but he had masked it so well that he no longer showed anything. He held his head higher and his body more tense then relaxed. I didn't know this boy, Heck I didn't even want to be around this boy but if I trusted anyone with my life it would be him. I felt so much emotion in me but I still felt empty.

"I can't promise that." I said I felt nothing no sadness just empty his eyes showed pain but I didn't care really I just needed to get away.

**Arno's Pov**

I watched as Belinda walked away. I sighed and hung my head over the railing, I was about ready to just disappear again. I heard heavy footsteps and I knew it was Uncle Thor I acted as if I didn't know he was here.

"Arno." He called I turned and looked at him "May I have a word?"

"Do I have a choice?" I laughed

"We all have a choice." He warned I walked over to him and stood "I know things are different I have felt the same way, but you cannot hide from us. Now I have noticed you are hiding something that Clint tried to pry out of you but it failed sadly." I looked at him trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Please tell me." He said

"I really cannot tell you Uncle Thor." I sighed he gave me a a knowing look and then nodded "Give Belinda time she will forgive you if she has not already, and don't be so down hearted, it took her mother a while to forgive me."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked

"I know you like my daughter." He laughed I opened and then closed my mouth.

"I-Uncle...That's...Ugh." I groaned he laughed and patted my back

"Your secret is safe with me." He promised "but you hurt her I hurt you even if you are my nephew." I frowned at him

"Yes sir." I smiled

"The farm has done you well." He complimented I smiled and looked at him.

"Thanks." I said I started to walk back into the tower

"Arno!" He boomed I looked back at him "Happy Birthday and I saved you some pop tarts." I laughed at that after all these months I could still laugh and it felt good.

**Odin's Pov**

Laufey walked in holding his hand "That was your fault." I told him

"How was I supposed to know he could do that?" He snapped

"This is Loki's son." I warned he huffed and sat down "He is with them now." I said

"Has Belinda forgiven him?" Laufey asked

"No." I smiled he smiled also and started to laugh this was perfect beautiful plan. Now that those two were at odds it would be easier to get Ariadne, and so much easier to kill everyone else.

"Do we really need the girl?" Thanos asked

"Yes! She has knowledge." Laufey snapped

"So does her father." Thanos countered

"But he is old, wasted. The child is new and can learn faster." I said Thanos grumbled and sat down looking at the little glass mirror we had for watching the child grow.

"I must go and convince Arno, we are not allies." I told Laufey he nodded and I walked away towards the Bifrost. I saw Loki, his wife, and young Arno come and I stood there watching I could see Arno tensing up as he saw me but I did nothing.

"Father how are you fairing?" Loki asked I looked at him

"Very well, may I take your son for a little while?" I asked trying not to sound suspicious

"Actually my mother wanted me to stay." Arno lied

"No you go it might do you some good." Darcy told him he looked at me and scowled I clasp his shoulder and led him to the garden. "What do you want?" He hissed

"Now Arno you'd be wise to remember I was the one who helped be alive again." I warned

"Your working with Laufey." He snapped

"Who told you that?" I asked

"Laufey." He said looking at me I raised an eyebrow

"The bastard lies through his teeth it be wise you not believe anything he says." I warned

"But so do you! Everything you do its to teach a lesson show your in control. Uncle Thor going to midguard, My father going to jail, you coming back alive to freak Lux. Did you ever love my grandmother?" He challenged rage filled me, he thought he knew what was going on but he did not this _boy_ thought he could challenge me and I stood up calmly

"You'd be wise to shut your mouth! I loved Frigga, your father too. Yes I was harsh on him but that was because I knew where he came from." I said

"You mean you thought he was a bastard." Arno sneered how dare he? Laufey should have kept this runt dead.

"Arno... I know you are upset but you need to trust me." I lied through my teeth

"Trust you? Why should I?" He asked

"Frigga and Riana sent me to protect my family." I said but what they didn't know was that I was going to destroy them they had ruined everything royal blood was mixed with mortal blood. This was despicable, disgusting I hated it.

"Your a good liar." He laughed "You sure you didn't teach my father?"

"You play with fire boy." I warned

"But I won't be the one getting burned." He said walking away I was not calling him back he deserved to die and I would personally make sure he did not come back.

* * *

**So how was it? I now there was a lot of bickering but these are trying times! The next chapter will hopefully be up in a few days. please leave a review. **

**Thanks for reading **

**~nkb99**


	16. Chapter 15

**Warning the fluff in the beginning of this chapter maybe overwhelming XP (Can I just say I _really _enjoyed writing this chapter) **

* * *

** 3 ****months later...**

"I'll never stop trying to make you laugh, I'll never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking at me, I'll never stop holding your hand, You are my life, my love, and my only and I am so grateful you chose me. I don't deserve you but everyday I will try to be the man you deserve... You still get my heart racing every time you say I love you. You have given me a beautiful baby boy, and I will never be able to express how thankful I am. Your are my queen and I will love you forever and always." Tristan vowed Madison had tears streaming down her face and she took in a deep breath as he put the ring on her finger.

"Madison your vows." Fury said Madison looked up at Tristan and smiled

"You taught me how to live, laugh, and love. When you told me you loved me that night in the hotel, I knew you were serious. I put you through so much and I have loved you since we were little. When I first met you I knew you were going to be something special in my life...my butthead, we made a beautiful baby boy, and I hope he grows up to be just like you... You are my breath and when you're not near I feel as if I can't breathe. Every time you hold me I feel safe; you are my knight in shining armor. I don't know what I would do without you and I want you forever and always I will love you forever and always and nothing can change that." Madison said she put the ring on his finger and smiled. They looked around to see their family smiling or crying but they were happy tears then they both looked at their son. Who's grey eyes were glistening with happiness as he made bubbles and giggled beside his cousins Ariadne and the Twins.

"With the power vested in me, I know pronounce you Man and Wife." Fury smiled "You may kiss the bride." Tristan cupped Madison's face in his hand and gave her a sweet kiss she wrapped her hands around his neck and smiled she nuzzled their noses. As if on cue Bae laughed and clapped his hands smiling at his parents. Tristan scooped Madison up and walked her down the aisle. There were wolf whistles and whoops. This was a wonderful spring day everyone together celebrating another marriage. Fireworks went off and everyone looked at the sky smiling; they all went to the tent for the reception.

"I would like to make a toast." Colby smiled everyone looked at him and he looked at his cousins "I have known Tristan and Madison my entire life, and I always knew they belonged together. But the defining moment was 10 years ago when Tristan, me and Ella we're talking about Ella's latest prank and we started to laugh and Madison came in...the way Tristan looked at her it reminded me of Prince Charming looking at his Cinderella." Colby said "I wish a long life for both of you and a good marriage and hopefully Bae will be a calm kid." He laughed Tristan gave his cousin a hug and ruffled his hair. Madison gave Colby a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Chasing Cars came on a Madison started to squeal like a teenage girl and Tristan laughed.

"May I have this dance M'lady?" He asked she blushed a bright red and nodded he took her hand they walked into the middle of the floor and started to sway slowly. Madison rested her head on Tristan's shoulder and sighed in relief. Tristan looked down at her and smiled, he brushed a strand of her hair back "I love you Madi."

"I love you too." She smiled she got up on her tippy toes and kissed him he held her there; their lips brushing ever so slightly. Tristan kissed her nose then her forehead. He held her so close he nearly crushed her but she didn't mind all she knew, now was them and they were dancing on their wedding day. The music stopped and she was brought back to the real world everyone had gathered around and she blushed from embarrassment. All the couples were now on the floor dancing to She will be loved. Madison smirked at Ella who was swooning over Adam Levine's voice, Calvin rolled his eyes and twirled her.

"You know this is actually me." Tristan whispered in her ear she held in a laugh because he sung like a duck being massacred.

"Oh really?" She asked

"Yeah Adam Levine is my alter ego." He smiled she laughed at that and gave him another kiss

"I love you so much." She smiled

"As do I." He smiled he walked her over to Bae and took him out of Arno's hands

"You've been a good uncle now have some fun go dance." Tristan smiled

"I don't dance." Arno said Pepper over heard him and she gave Tony a knowing smile she took Arno's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Aunt Pep seriously?" He asked she smiled and started to dance to the music

"Who is this I like them?" Pepper asked him

"I think it is this band called R5?" Darcy smiled

"Oh I like them." Jane smiled Arno rolled his eyes and walked off the dance floor. He sat down beside Tony and played with Ariadne. They both were making sparks with their fingers and now and then Tony was shot but which one of the kids shot him; he didn't know. Everyone got quiet and their was a gasp Colby was on one knee in front of Sif. Thor looked at Jane with a smile, Ella started to bounce on her toes.

"Will you marry me Sif?" Colby asked Sif smiled down at Colby and shook her head yes vigorously he got off his knee's and gave her a huge kiss and she laughed. Colby spun her around and gave her another kiss, Tristan high-fived Steve and Calvin. You and me came on: all the woman pulled their husband or fiancé on the dance floor. Belinda was laughing at her father trying to learn the words, Arno had walked up to her and sat down.

"Long time no see." Belinda said looking at him

"Who's fault is that?" He asked looking at her, she sighed getting ready to leave "Wait lets... start over." Arno said she nodded he stood up and smiled at her. "Hi my name is Arno I think we went to school together." Belinda looked at him like he had gone crazy

"I know who you are doofus." She said rolling her eyes

"Really? I didn't think a popular girl like _you_ would recognize _me_." He smiled she caught on to what he was trying to do and she played a long.

"Yeah well you _reek_ mischief...sorry I didn't catch your name." She smiled

"I'm Arno and you are?" He asked

"Belinda." She answered he nodded

"Pretty but I think I'll call you Bel." He smiled she giggled at that and looked down "You look pretty tonight. Not that you don't any other night...its a...You know what I'm gonna shut up now." Arno mumbled

"Thanks, you clean up nicely too." Belinda laughed

"Yeah I know right." Arno joked Belinda punched his arm and he laughed "That doesn't hurt anymore."

"Darn your muscles." Belinda cursed they smiled at each other

"You don't think your date would mind if I stole this dance?" He asked looking at Ares who was talking to a girl who was flirting with him shamelessly.

"Nah his... occupied." She answered he took her hand and led her to the dance floor her smile got wider as she heard the song come on.

"You like this song?" He asked listening to it

"Yea, I love parachutes." Belinda said giving him a toothy smile

"What's the name of this song?" He asked trying to make small talk and avoiding Ares glares of dagger's.

"Kiss me Slowly..." She answered looking up at him; he wiggled his eyebrows at her "Who taught you how to dance?" She asked amazed he hadn't messed up

"Aunt Nat...er...I mean that nice woman over there with the flaming red hair." He said wincing at his mistake Belinda laughed at that. She started to trace his scars and he tried to avoid her but she didn't let him get to far.

"Bel don't." He warned her eyes flickered up and she slightly frowned

"There apart of you whether you like it or not." She said his eyes flickered something but she just let it pass She rolled her eyes at Ella who was singing along to beautiful goodbye, Lux smirked at Belinda and made the heart shape with her hands, Jane saw the gesture and looked completely confused and Belinda looked away quickly blushing heavily. She unconsciously rested her head on Arno's shoulder he had got really tall over the past year . "I hate avoiding you." Belinda mumbled there was a silence for a while and Belinda tried hard not to laugh at Arno singing along to Little Things he didn't sound bad but he just didn't know all the words. He smiled at her then he realized he hadn't responded.

"I hate it too." Arno said now avoiding to look at her resting her head on his shoulder "I am really sorry for what I put you through...I just want to be friends again."

"I know, I...it just hurts." She confessed he looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"I will never leave you again if I can help it." He promised Arno felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Ares glaring at him; he backed away from Belinda and stared at the bigger god.

"May I have _my girlfriend_ back?" Ares challenged

"I thought you two broke up?" Arno asked looking between the two.

"Yeah well we're together now." Ares smirked Arno nodded and stepped away.

"Have a nice night." He said to Belinda and walked back to his Uncle Tony, taking Asher out of Steve's hand so he could dance with Lux.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked the younger boy

"Nothing why?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"You were giving Belinda lovey dovey eyes." Tony smiled looking at his nephew

"No I wasn't." Arno laughed

"Yes you were... I know that look that's how I look at Pepper, How your father looks at your mother and so on and so on." Tony smirked

"If you think I like Belinda you are _so_ wrong." Arno lied

"Mhm." Tony nodded

**Lux's Pov **

"When do you think they'll finally admit it to each other?" Ella asked me looking at Belinda and Arno

"Never." I said looking at her

"Really why?" She asked her eyes racing with confusion

"Their _cousins_." I groaned

"Royals use to marry their cousins all the time." Ella countered

"Find probably in a couple of weeks but I can assure you our parents won't let them date, it'll be too weird." I told her she laughed and took another drink of her wine. I took it out of her hand to take a drink. She looked at me "I need it more than you do."

She looked at Steve and Calvin then smirked "I'm guessing you and Steve are having your own celebration?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows I choked on the wine and looked at her.

"No we have to watch Bae." I said looking at her "And you go straight home no frisky business."

"Don't worry Calvin has a curfew." She grumbled I looked at her a little shocked at what she just said.

"His 22 why does he have a _curfew_?" I asked

"My dad gave it to him, make sure we didn't you know...get it on." Ella smirked into the cup I laughed at that

"It didn't work?" I said in between laughs she shook her head no, I nearly fell over from laughing and the wine. Tristan came over and looked at us like we were crazy.

"Need anything before you go?" Steve asked him I nearly screamed how did he get over here so fast?

"No, Madison wanted me to give you guys this list. It's Bae's routine, and how to put him to sleep." Tristan said I looked at it

"He eats every 2 hours? When does he sleep?" I asked looking at my nephew well that sounds weird my nephew huh I'm gonna have to get use to that.

"When his not eating." Steve said I rolled my eyes and took Bae he was such a cute kid, chubby cheeks jet black hair like Tristan and Madison's vibrant grey eyes. "Hi Bae." Steve smiled Bae covered his face.

"Well he doesn't want to see your face." Tristan laughed

"Hey I have a lovely face don't I lux?" Steve asked

"Yes baby the most wonderful face." I laughed I gave Bae a kiss on the forehead "I'll meet you at home his tired." I gave Tristan and Madison a hug waved bye to Ella and Calvin and walked all the way back to the tower, I knew I could teleport but I wanted to give Bae a tour. When I got to me and Steve's section Bae was already sleep, I smiled at that and laid him on the bed we had made him. I made all his bottles for the next 12 hours and just sat down beside him. I started to hum and brush his hair back, kids were so adorable when sleeping but when they got older that's when you start to worry.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Someone asked I jumped from fright and turned to see Steve standing behind me

"I can't." I laughed he wrapped his arms around my waist he smelt like alcohol "Babe are you drunk?" I asked

"Serum remember?" He chuckled

"Lucky me, go take a shower you stink." I pushed he gave me a kiss

"Only if you come with me." He smiled I whimpered at that

"I soo would but someone needs to watch Bae." I countered he frowned

"Fine, but when I get out your paying me back." He said

"Gladly." I smirked he took like a 2 minute shower. "Was there a hell-hound in the shower?"

"No I just missed you, these past three months I have barely seen you." He said as I snuggled into his side I kissed his cheek and breathed in his scent, I always felt calmer when I could smell Steve. "I want kids."

I looked up at Steve a little shocked "Wh-what?" I asked

"I want kids." He rushed out

"When did this happen?" I asked

"I have always wanted kids, but I...I want to have them with you Lux." He whispered I looked away trying to make sure he didn't see me crying "You would be an amazing mother, I can see you now teaching them tricks, and I could teach them how to spar. We could Homeschool them teach them their history." Steve rambled on and on when I finally looked at him tears streaming down my face. "Lux?"

"I would be a horrible mother, and we can't have kids." I said his face fell and he looked at me cupping my face

"Why not?" He asked

"We have too many enemies, just look at what happened to Arno...I don't want our kids going through that. And one day you will have that one villain you can't defeat and I don't want to lose you, I don't know how I would react-" Steve's lips cut me off and he wiped away all my tears

"That right there just proved you would be an amazing mother." Steve smiled He kissed me again and I smiled in the kiss

"You really think I would be a good mom?" I asked

"You had one of the best to learn from." He smiled I looked at him and laughed

"My mom is right behind us isn't she?" I asked he nodded and smiled I turned around to see my mom bouncing on her toes.

"Your going to have a baby?!" She squealed

"Shhhh, Bae is sleeping. And not yet mom give us a year or two." I sighed She stopped jumping

"A year." She said

"I have no objections to that." Steve smirked

"You just want to get inside my pants." I whispered in his ear I saw him blush and my mom gave her knowing smirk honestly I don't who me, Tristan, and Arno got it from.

"I will take Bae home with me, your father won't mind, and you two get busy." She smiled I looked at her horrified at what she just said

"Mom!" I screeched Steve chuckled and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Our kids are never meeting the opposite sex if it is not family." Steve said I laughed

"Good luck with that." I smiled

**Jane's Pov **

The twins were finally sleep, so now I got to talk to Thor about things I have noticed. He walked into the room smiling I smiled back and patted beside me.

"Am I in trouble?" He joked

"I don't know you tell me?" I challenge he sat down and chuckled "Can you believe it two of our kids are getting married." I smiled

"It's a glorious year." He smile I laughed "I am glad Colby and Sif are together." Thor mumble

"Yeah their a good couple." I pondered "Ella and Calvin are cute together too."

"The boys powers scare me." Thor said

"Well they don't call him Mimic for nothing Thor." I said raising an eyebrow

"What if his dangerous?" He asked

"Babe Ella will be fine, Calvin would never hurt her." I said I started to think about what Lux had gestured to Belinda and Arno and then I realized they both were avoiding each other "Have you notice anything strange with Belinda and Arno?" I blurted Thor smiled widely and I inwardly groaned

"He has told her!" He exclaimed I looked at him totally lost at what he just said "Young Arno has fallen for our dear Belinda." He smiled

"Wait what!" I asked now it was his turn to be confused

"You did not know?" He asked

"I was talking about them avoiding each other and then their dance tonight...Oh crap you don't think?" I asked

"I am not sure, but it would be marvelous if they were together." Thor said I looked at him

"Their cousins, known each other since birth." I protested

"Many people marry their cousins, midguardians do it all the time." He shrugged I looked at him "Did he just say we marry our cousins all the time?" I thought to myself

"Thor they are not getting together, Belinda is staying with Ares." I said

"I do not trust that boy." Thor grumbled I sighed

"Neither do I but at least his not her _cousin." _I countered

"I trust Arno he reminds me of me, they need each other Jane. Maybe she can change him like you changed me. I know this is a strange concept but if they like each other...than there is not much we can do." He said I had never seen him so thoughtful before it sort of made my heart melt but not enough for me to back down.

"There is a lot we can do...and she can change him by being a _friend_, plus I don't think she feels the same way she's with Ares." I countered he nodded and stayed silent it started to make me uneasy.

"This is true. But promise me you will not intervene with Arno." He said

"Fine, but I'm asking Belinda just to make sure." I grumbled he kissed my forehead

"Thank you." He said I nodded and got back into the bed

* * *

**Hia! How was it? So most of the songs were Maroon 5, you and me was lifehouse and little things by 1D and chasing cars by snow patrol . Oh yeah if you have never heard of R5 CHECK THEM OUT! They are beyond amazing. If you know them think of their song crazy stupid love when pepper is dancing with Arno...(I love that song *starts daydreaming about Rocky*) OK! before I get into confessing my love for Rocky let me just say...**

**MADISON AND TRISTAN ARE MARRIED! And yes I didn't have a birth scene for Bae I think I'm gonna do that for the rest of the avenger spawns. It was just getting too tense those birth scenes. Lol **

**Thank you for everyone who voted! I will reveal Belinda's love interest in the next chapter or two who knows it's a surprise ;p **

**Please leave a review and thank you for reading**

**~One Love nkb99**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ello lovely's! I don't know what to say so just stay tuned till the end. I have a few announcements. :) 500 views woohoo! Now if I could hear from all you lovely readers.**

**Disclaimers: Anything recognizable or from any book, Movie, TV show, Song I do not own. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Belinda's Pov **

"Belinda can we talk?" My mom asked I nodded and walked over to her she was in her lab playing with that what Aunt Darcy says is her Science toys.

"Whats up?" I asked she patted the seat beside her and I knew I was in for a long talk.

"How are things with Arno?" She asked I looked at her raising an eyebrow why was she asking this question was something going on?

"Fine…why is he ok something happen?" I blurted out I felt fear creeping up again and I couldn't help think what if he left again what if something happen to Aunt Darcy or Uncle Loki or Lux and Tristan and it sent him over the edge. I felt my mom put her hand on my shoulder,

"No, his fine….nothing happened." She reassured I took in a deep breath relaxing myself

"Good." I smiled I saw her biting the inside of her mouth she always did that when she was nervous to ask me a question which was rarely.

"Is there anything going on with you and Arno?" She questioned I open then closed my mouth I should be able to answer this question no doubt but I was asking myself the same questions lately. After the dance a few weeks ago I don't I just felt different like there could be more.

"Stop thinking like that!" I snapped at myself "But you know it's true, it's always been that way with you guys." I countered myself

"No." I said but it even sounded like a lie to me I had a _boyfriend_ why would I have feelings for Arno? Even if he is sweet and adorable and gets me "Stop it!" I said to myself

"Belinda you can tell me anything." My mom slightly smiled but I could see the fear and confusion in her eyes and I would understand I have a crush on my cousin that's not normal.

"I…mighthaveacrushon him." I mumbled low enough so that only I could hear myself

"What?" She asked

"I don't know mom, after he came back everything just changed, then we had a really nice dance at the wedding and he made me feel different." I shrugged my mom took in a deep breath and rubbed her temple.

"What are you going to tell Ares?" She asked my eyes grew wide

"Nothing, I wasn't going to tell him. I thought maybe it would go away." I said

"Belinda…" My mom sighed

"I'll ask Aphrodite what to do." I mumbled my mom looked hurt at what I just said "Not that I don't want your advice it's just she knows Ares better." I quickly blurted out

"Bel, but I know you better." My mom countered I dropped my head and groaned

"Fine." I mumbled

"Who have you liked the longest?" She asked I shrugged "Who do you trust more?"

"Arno." I said

"Who makes you feel safe?"

"Arno."

"When you're around them who makes you more nervous?"

"Ares, but it's a different nervous though." I said she nodded

"Honey most would say go with your heart but sometimes your heart can be misleading…go with your heart and mind ok?" She asked

"Ok." I nodded I gave her a hug

"I love you sweetie." She smiled

"Love you too mom." I smiled back

**Pepper's Pov **

"Ariadne and Arno!" I yelled I heard Ary giggle and Arno shushing her "When I find you Arno you are in so much trouble." I said I felt small spark hit me in the back of my neck and I sighed

"That was Ariadne this time." I heard Arno say I watched as they both walked out Ariadne clutching onto Arno's hand as she toddled my way I couldn't help but smile

"Come here Ary." I smiled she tilted forward and ran to me I picked her up and smiled

"Mamma." She giggled I looked at Arno

"Did she just-

"Mamma!" She laughed I felt tears streaming down my face my baby girl just said her first word and it was mamma

"Yes I'm mamma." I laughed "Jarvis call Tony tell him Ariadne just said her first words."

"Yes Ma'am." Jarvis said I heard Tony running up the steps

"Pepper!" He shouted

"Tony come here." I yelled Ariadne was still clapping her hands as she found she could form more words

"Who's that Ary?" I asked

"Dadda." She smiled Tony eyes light up and he smiled

"Yeah that's me…can you saw computer engineering?" Tony slyly asked I gave him an unimpressed look and Ariadne copied my expression and Arno laughed at her.

"Oh c'mon Pep, she is perfect, walking at 4 months, talking at 10 months. She's begging for me to teach her." Tony whined

"No I want her to learn at a normal time phrase." I sighed

"She's my kid that's not going to happen." Tony countered

"Can she turn 1 first?" I asked

"Fine but no later." Tony smiled I rolled my eyes as he gave me a kiss and went back down stairs

"Don't think you're off the hook yet." I eyed Arno; he shrunk back and smiled sheepishly "I thought I said no teaching her magic tricks."

"But she was begging me through those big hazel eyes." Arno whined "She twisted my hand!"

"Mhm, now I don't want her getting too comfortable with her being…"

"Extremis." He said finishing the sentence I nodded and looked at him "I understand I'll stop teaching her…but can we play?" He asked

"Not in the house." I said he smiled and grabbed her out of my clutches "And don't burn down any buildings!" I called after him.

**Arno's Pov **

"Alright, Ary now that you can talk, you can't tell your parents were I'm taking you ok?" I asked she smiled and nodded I walked down Manhattan towards the Empire State Building. I saw Cupid flying around the top and I smiled "Look its Cupid." I smiled Ariadne giggled and clapped her hands.

"Arno!" Aphrodite screamed I put Ariadne down and held her hand as Aphrodite crushed me in a hug.

"Who is this?" She asked bending down

"My little cousin Ariadne." I smiled Aphrodite put her hand on my mouth and looked at Ary. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you bring her here?" She hissed I started to talk but I was muffled she rolled her eyes and smiled

"I thought she needed a little culture lesson." I said "And Apollo said he had another prophecy about her." I mumbled

"Yeah he did, and Dad, Uncle Hades, and Uncle Poseidon are running around like headless chickens." Aphrodite whispered she picked up Ariadne and dragged me with her. I saw cupid following us with a scared Apollo and angry Ares.

"What is he doing here?" Ares hissed

"Came to say my last goodbye." I said cupid frowned "Hey buddy come here." He ran into my arms and I ruffled his hair

"Daddy is that the fire girl?" He asked I nodded

"Her name is Ariadne...Ary come here." I said she walked over and sat in my lap "This is cupid, cupid this is Ariadne." Cupid waved hi and smiled Ary tried to pull his veil off and I had to pull her hand away "You can't do that." she pouted and I shook my head

"Arno we need to talk...its about her." Apollo said nodding towards Ariadne

"What is it?" I asked

"She's...not a normal mortal." He said

"We knew that already." I said rolling my eyes.

"No, I mean...she has powers not just fire powers...she uses her entire brain its almost impossible." Apollo said I looked at him "If humans used their entire brain do you know what their capable of? Just look at her father and mother they use 3/4 of their brain and look at what they have accomplished." He said I looked at the little kid in my arms how was a such a little thing going to change the world? and just with one choice?

"What did the prophecy say?" I asked

"_She will hold the future and past in her hands, the girl on fire controls time. Either the uprising or downfall of darkness is in her hands. She will have to choose between her old family or her new family? Only one person can convince her what the right choice is. The woman's face is blazing her hair flaming no one knows who it is except_ the young child_, The downfall of all gods is in her hands."_

I looked at Apollo and then at Ariadne who was playing with her fingers. "You need to leave." Ares snapped

"What's your problem?" I snapped at him his gaze sent daggers my way and it felt like he was trying to burn holes in me. I saw Belinda walk pass me "Hi Belinda."

"Not now Arno. Ares we _need_ to talk." She said sternly I looked at her I was worried

"What did you do now?" I asked him

"Arno seriously not now." Belinda sighed I looked at her, her eyes pleading with me, "Take Ariadne home." She ordered I looked at our little cousin she was about ready to crash I nodded and flashed back to the tower. I walked to Uncle Tony and Aunt Peps part of the tower.

"Aunt Pep!" I called the house seemed empty which was not normal. "Aunt Pepper! Uncle Tony!" I yelled I started to get nervous and Ariadne started to cry "Shhh its ok um...stay here alright?" I ask she nodded and I hide her in one of the cabinets "Do not come out unless me, daddy, or mommy gets you ok?" I ordered. I cracked the door almost closed I could hear her breathing I put a little light only she could see and a silence spell on the cabinet and started to walk around.

I walked through most of the house and still didn't hear anyone, I started to think maybe I should go back and check on Ary. "Jarvis!" I yelled the AI didn't respond and that's when I knew something was wrong I heard a scream and I ran upstairs. I saw Aunt Pepper laying on the ground unconscious I touched her neck.

"Oh thank God your breathing." I sighed I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around I nearly fell over form the hard blow. "Umph." I groaned

"Where is she?" Someone boomed I looked up and saw Thanos

"You're never going to find her." I chuckled he kick me, I felt myself crumble

"You're still weak." He laughed I looked up and felt myself start to stand up I blasted who knows what out of my hands and jumped on his back chocking him I felt heavy footsteps and I knew who that was.

"Thanos!" Laufey called I led Thanos to a wall and banged his head on it till he crumbled I hid Aunt pepper in a closet, while I hid in the hallway.

"Jarvis reboot." I ordered I could hear the electricity humming through the walls and I sighed in relief "Jarvis inform everyone that we're under attack but discretely please." I whispered sirens went off and I rolled my eyes I heard Laufey growl and I bolted down the hall running from his fist, when I got downstairs I realized I forgot Aunt Pepper.

"Pepper Ariadne!" I heard Uncle Tony yell

"Uncle Tony!" I called I heard the suit fly over to me

"Arno where's Pepper and Ariadne?" He asked his voice desperate

"Ary is in the kitchen I hid her there in a cabinet. Aunt pep is upstairs I hid her in a closet." I said his face part lifted and he looked at me

"The closet?" He asked

"I ran into some trouble and she was unconscious." I said

"She's unconscious!" He screamed I shrunk back

"I'm gonna go get Ary." I said

"Arno wa-" I felt someone grab my neck and slammed me into the wall and squeezed I felt it becoming harder to breath. I thrashed around my eyes adjusted and I saw my grandfather. He was sneering at me and I tried to grab his collar something begging him to let me go. I felt him be electrocuted and I thought it was Uncle Tony but it was Belinda.

"Arno are you ok?" She asked out of breath I nodded and got up I walked over to were I hid Ariadne and took her in my arms

"Cover your eyes." I whispered she put her little hands over her eyes and frowned I ran into the elevator but I handed Ariadne to Belinda "Leave the tower." I said

"What about you?" She asked

"I have to help Uncle Tony...Bel its starting this is the day everything changes no more relaxed days you can't tell anyone what you saw." I said she nodded I ran out and saw Uncle Tony trying to fight Laufey I felt the red frost start to rise up in my skin and I felt like I was alive again. "Uncle Tony Move!" I growled I saw him back away and I let everything loose on Laufey I smiled as he screamed and my heart started to pound in my head.

"Arno stop!" I heard my dad yell I looked at him and fell, Uncle tony had Aunt pepper in his arms as he carried her out of the now destroyed hallway. I watched as Uncle Thor fought Thanos and my dad bound Odin and Laufey this had to be hard on him both of his fathers the men who never wanted him were trying to kill his family. My Aunt Jane and Uncle Bruce came to get me out but something wasn't right why was it so easy for us to defeat them something was about to happen. I felt a chill go up my back _that_ something was already here just hiding I looked around and landed on it.

"Leave them be! Get out!" I screamed I felt myself being pulled towards it the other infinity gems were ready to be set off, everyone looked at me "Get out!" I screamed I swore I saw a small smirk creeping up Laufey's face it was a trap we were all about to be sucked in I was just the only one who could feel it. I looked at my father.

_"The gems are here, tugging us back into complete darkness, you need to get everyone out dad." _he looked at me and nodded I watched as green mist on all my family and we were transported outside the stark tower there was a little crowd gathering Uncle Clint, Aunt Nat, Steve, and my mom we're trying their best to keep them off. I sat down dazed and waited _five, four, three, two, one _there was a big boom everything shook windows busted and darkness covered all of Uncle Tony's section and then it was gone as fast as it came.

"C'mon! I just finished the MK155." Uncle Tony snapped I slightly smiled as Ary patted her fathers metal face and laid on his shoulder. I felt someone sit beside me I looked and saw Belinda.

"Do you think his going to speed up her aging?" Belinda asked looking at Ariadne I hadn't thought about it

"Probably." I said she sighed and put her head in her hands I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her shoulder "It'll be ok." I promised

"But its not, they just think that Thanos came to rule earth not kill everyone except Ary." She cried

"Why do they want Ariadne?" I heard my father ask

"Um..." I trailed

"Arno, you have kept enough secrets we need to know." Uncle Thor reprimanded

"But you can't help!" Belinda screamed I backed away from her outburst "Its written in our destiny's done complete, can't change it!"

"Belinda calm down." I warned

"No! Dang it Arno can't you see it?" She yelled

"Yes I can but at the same time they deserve to know." I said

"Why are you so calm?" She snapped I felt anger boil but it I didn't want it to come out

"Because we need to be calm." I said

"You know I thought you were different from Ares." She said bitterly I felt the anger go over she struck a nerve and didn't even know it.

"Don't you dare say I'm like that bastard." I sneered that had caught everyone's attention "You have no idea what his is going to do." I yelled she looked at me "His going to kill my mother! So don't you dare say I'm like him, and you want to know the sad part...I can't do anything to save any of them."

"Arno..." She sighed

"Don't! You have been acting weird Belinda." I said

"I have had a lot on my mind." She said

"What _boyfriend_ problems?" I asked laughing slightly she looked down "Take a look around Bel, our family is falling apart in front of our eyes and they don't even know it."

"You wouldn't understand." She said tears streaming down her face I felt bad

"I-I'm sorry its just...you deserve so much better, we all do and I hate it that I can't do anything to stop this mess." I sighed she tackled me in a hug and I stood there shocked and wrapped my arms around her and held tightly.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Fury snapped everyone looked at us "Arno, Belinda debriefing now." we followed him

**Fury's Pov (this should be interesting) **

I sat down in my chair waiting to here the story these two had for me. God some times I wonder why I excepted this job, I rubbed my temple as I felt an incoming headache coming.

"Well? Someone going to explain?" I asked Belinda and Arno started to tell me what was going to happen and I realized why they didn't want to tell anyone. I sighed in deeply "I will inform the bosses what is to happen." I said

"All due respect but Mrs. Fury there's nothing you can do." Belinda said I chuckled she reminded a lot of Jane thinking I couldn't do much

"That is what you think." I said "You have only seen a possibility I will also tell Stark to bring Ariadne to Headquarters so we can run some test."

"No! You are not doing that." Arno snapped

"Yes I am she has extremis." I fought I can't believe this I was fighting with a couple of teenagers who had seen the end of the Avengers in their little dreams.

"I don't care." Arno said he was very stubborn it had gotten worse since he came back

"Arno remember our deal?" I asked he looked at me glaring and I glared back.

"Fury look I know what I promised but, this is crossing the line she's not a threat." Arno said he had a point I can't believe I'm caving I'm getting to old for this stuff

"Fine, now about the attacks do you know when they will happen?" I asked

"In a 2 years or maybe 4 not sure." Belinda said

"But that means they will only be 4?" I said a little smile played at the corner of Arno's mouth just like his father I hated that smile it meant nothing but mischief

"Thanos is making us age faster than normal." Arno said

"But you two have stopped." I said they both shook their heads

"No we haven't we were supposed to but we didn't." Belinda sighed I tapped my finger on my desk

"I will have to inform them this is a level 550 I am not high enough in rank to take care of this." I said it felt horrible coming out my mouth bitter awful I hated it.

"What do the levels go through ages? I was sure you were 600 years old." Arno smirked I gave him a unimpressed look and rubbed my temple harder.

"Please don't do anything." Belinda begged

"I have the human race to protect not just your family of misfits." I snapped

"Earth will be fine they will leave you alone." Arno said

"How do you know?" I asked they both looked at each other and then at me "Exactly."

"Fury there's nothing S.H.I.E.L.D. can do." Arno said getting up to leave

"Did I say you could go?" I asked him he huffed and sat back down

"No more powers both of you, wear these bracelets." I ordered I had made them for Loki and Thor just in case it should work on their kids

"No." They said in sync I stared sternly at them and the obliged

"Now you may go." I said

**Belinda's Pov **

I followed Arno, worried he was going to do something stupid, I felt my heart start to race as I got closer, I had made my decision now I just hope I made the right choice. I stood beside him as he leaned over the wall looking down.

"You ok?" He asked me I nodded and looked at him

"You?" I asked he looked at me and gave a smile but I knew it was a lie "You can tell me anything." I promised jeez I sound like my mom...gross.

"I felt helpless...Thanos called me a weak and its the truth I'm still that kid who was helpless four months ago." He said I looked at him and made sure he looked at me

"No your not." I smiled slightly he smiled and turned around

"I want to show you something." He smiled I looked at him "We'll be back in like 10 min." He smirked I tilted my head and pursed my lips. Honestly what could go wrong?

"Fine." I shrugged he took my hand and I felt frost go up my arm

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly we jumped off the top and I screamed I felt us starting to go up "Bel calm down." He laughed I clung onto him

"Were in the world are we going?" I screamed

"You'll see." He said

"When did you start flying?" I asked

"Never." He shrugged I looked down and screamed again "What are we doing then?" I asked

"Teleporting very slowly." He smirked I hit his head and closed my eyes again "We're here." He whispered in my ear. I turned around and look at where we are

"This is.."

"Niflheim." He smiled I looked out at the Ice mountains and the bright blue light reflecting the sky, it was amazing you could see the blue moon orbiting around the realm, the waterfalls frozen as they fell. "You like it?" He asked

"Its beautiful." I smiled "How did you know of this place?" I asked

"Starfox when he found me...brought me here." He said I knew there was more he wasn't telling me but I let it go

"Thanks for bringing me here." I smiled

"I thought you needed somewhere to cool down." He shrugged I looked away and nodded "Gods his so sweet." I thought to myself "Stop thinking like that!"

"Could you take me home now?" I asked I needed to get away I couldn't stay here he frowned

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine." I snapped he nodded and offered me his hand

"No piggy back ride." I said I jumped on his back and he teleported us right in front of my room door

"Bel you sure your ok?" He asked

"I'm fine Arno just leave me alone please." I said I opened my door and locked the door I heard him breathing and then he walked away when I turned around I saw Ares and let out a little yelp. "Ares." I snapped glaring at him

"You left me for _him_?" He sneered I saw the anger and pain in his eyes

"No...I left you because of you." I snapped

"Are you guys together?" He asked

"No, his doesn't even know I like him." I said

"Bel I'm-

"Its too late for sorry, leave now." I snapped He looked at me for a while then flashed away I plopped on my bed head first and screamed in my pillow, I heard someone open my door and I threw a pillow.

"What is your problem?" Arno asked

"Get out!" I yelled

"Are you on your period?" He asked I gaped my mouth open and stared at him

"No." I screeched he laughed and laid down beside me

"So what's the problem?" He asked I saw he cared and I caved

"You." I mumbled in the pillow

"Ouch." He murmured I felt him poke my side and I twitched and looked at him "You broke up with Ares why?"

"You're stalking me why?" I depaned

"I'm not stalking me and you didn't deny you broke up with Ares." He smirked

"...someone else came along." I said avoiding looking at him

"He better be better than Ares. I don't get why girls like jerks." He said laying his arms over his eyes while looking up at me

"He is...and your jerk." I said he looked at me and stuck his tongue out

"No I'm not." He said

"You can be." I countered

"There's a difference between are and can be." He said I grumbled he had a point I hated he always knew more than me. "As long as he's a good guy I'm cool." He said

"Well thanks _father_ didn't know I needed your permission." I smirked

"Your welcome." He smiled I realized he hadn't said I didn't need his permission I thought it was cute how protective he was of me but little did he know the _guy_ was him. I propped up and gave him a kiss on the forehead he looked up at me with those misty blue eyes and I nearly swooned.

"Leave now." I ordered

"Fine." He huffed and got up "Bye Bel." and he flashed away I saw my mom the entire time in the door way

"You chose him?" She asked I could hear the uneasiness in her voice. I shook my head she mouthed oh and opened her arms I ran and hugged her tightly "You really like him." I nodded in her shoulder she pulled me arms length away. "Its going to get easier." She promised but I had a feeling that was just a lie masked with pity.

* * *

_**Please leave a review. How did you like it? **_

_**Alright so the poll showed that Arno was the one you wanted Belinda to be with. Don't worry they will get together just not right away. ;) **_

_**How about Ariadne's new prophecy? Oh yeah and her first words! **_

_**So you are either gonna hate me or love me for this. Next chapter I am going to be skipping years...and then the next chapter after that a few more years...its just to move the story along and then after that it will go back to normal only skipping months and weeks. **_

_**Thank you for reading you lovely readers! **_

_**~One Love nkb99**_


End file.
